so do you still love me anyway?
by shinigamivamp
Summary: …Desde tiempos remotos ha existido siempre una relación depredador-presa. Esa es mi teoría, en realidad se muy poco respecto a los orígenes de esta maldición. Pero, pensar en eso me reconforta; ¿acaso no es natural que el león ataque a la gacela? ¿O que l
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!! Pues estoy aki con otra historia!! Jejejejeje esta si prometo atualizarla seguido (de hecho ya esta completa y divinamente pasada al pc) asi que pues ahí va!!**_

_**Por faaaaa denle al GO!! Necesito su opinión ñeeee**_

Los gritos inundaban la sala de estar, las voces gritaban con furia, una furia contenida por casi catorce años —que irónicamente es la edad que tengo—. Pero las cosas no eran así, por lo menos antes era mejor, creo.

Soy la única hija de este disfuncional matrimonio; a veces me he cuestionado como sería tener hermanos, tal vez sería más fácil enfrentar una situación así. Mi padre peleaba con mi madre, pero esta vez en serio; al llegar del colegio tuve que encerrarme en el baño para no resultar herida por la lluvia de objetos que lanzaba mi madre.

Mis padres, nunca se habían soportado; y a veces me cuestiono si de verdad se aman. Desde que recuerdo son peleas, regaños, ofensas y yo siempre estoy en la mitad.

Después de casi una hora encerrada el caótico ruido de su enfrentamiento, había cesado momentáneamente, pero temí salir del baño, aún estaba acurrucada en una esquina del baño, con las manos en los oídos, con los ojos bien cerrados, con las lágrimas en las mejillas; tarareando la nana que me cantaba mi abuela Helena —de ahí que mi nombre, por mi abuela paterna—.

Mi vida había sido un desastre, tal vez por culpa de mis padres o no lo se, me he pasado toda la vida culpando a alguien más, tal vez es mi culpa. Siempre estuve sola, mi madre trabajaba mucho, al igual que mi padre, y los fines de semana, los únicos días en que estábamos juntos, se la pasaban peleando, y siempre terminaba así. Mi padre se desaparecía y no lo volvía a ver hasta después de dos días y mi madre llorando y renegando que él era un idiota.

La única escapatoria de mi teatro familiar era mi abuela, pero ella falleció cuando yo tenía siete años. Ahora sólo quedaban las horas de la escuela, las cuales atesoraba. No era muy buena en el colegio, la verdad a veces me iba muy mal.

Tal vez mi vida parece no ser tan solitaria, pero si lo es, más allá de la familia, de los amigos, me siento vacía, como si fuera algún despojo de ser humano. Nadie me conoce tal cual soy, solo soy una fachada; soy lo que la gente quiere que yo sea. Una hija para mis padres, una amiga para los que me rodean. Pero, estoy totalmente segura que, si la gente supiera lo que soy en verdad, no me hablarían. Soy más profunda de lo que la gente cree, llena, tal vez, de un dolor que yo misma me impuse.

Estaba muy segura que, con el paso del tiempo, la gente se olvidaría de mí, como lo había hecho mi madre, como lo había hecho mi padre y como lo harían mis amigos.

Sentada en el frío linóleo color crema del baño, pensé en lo absurdo de mi existencia; nadie me necesitaba, era prescindible. Tal vez esta es la nausea de mi existencia, mis padres apenas recordaba quién era yo, y para ser realista, mis amigos no me tenían encuenta, sólo me usan, y yo a ellos; una suerte de relación simbiótica, ellos me proporcionan compañía y yo, les hacía los trabajos. Soñaba con encontrar algo, una razón para vivir, algo mejor entre el colegio y las peleas de la casa, algo que le diera sentido a mi vida. Buscaba, pero no sabía donde o que buscar.

—Helena— dijo una voz detrás de la puerta del baño cerrada a cal y canto— ven a comer.

Tenía que salir rápido, porque a mi madre le desagrada profundamente que uno se demore a la hora de comer. Me puse de pie, me pare frente al lavabo de porcelana. Abrí el grifo del agua, estaba fría, fresca contra mi piel febril. Me miré al espejo, las lágrimas siempre me hacían hinchar la cara, junto con un rubor rojo que cubría mis mejillas. Nunca fui agraciada físicamente, estatura promedio, cabello castaño común, ojos castaños de un color un poco más oscuro que mi pelo. Mis facciones no eran fuera de lo promedio, rasgos redondeados, cara alargada, labios que mostraban algún tipo de expresión amable; podríamos decir que yo tenía un rostro fácilmente olvidable. Siempre en la mitad, ni muy mala ni muy buena, ni muy bonita ni muy fea; era alguien más del montón, alguien más entre las millones de personas que invaden este mundo.

Cuando pude dejar de jadear —llorar siempre suponía un gran esfuerzo personal, tanto físico como mental— salí del baño.

El pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones estada cubierto de vidrios. Identifiqué el vidrio azul de mi taza favorita, también el de los floreros, porcelana resquebrajada…

No quise mirar más, no quería llorar de nuevo.

Seguí por el pasillo y el rellano que conducía a la escalera de madera, bajé, a cada paso que daba el piso crujía.

Pasé por la sala y fui al comedor, que quedaba en la cocina. Allí estaba mi madre sentada en la mesa rectangular de madera, la comida estaba servida. Me senté en la silla al frente de ella; me impresionó que su cara estuviera surcada por una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos mostraban un profundo dolor.

—Hola— dijo ella con entonado acento.

—Hola— dije mientras miraba el plato.

— ¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano?—me limité a preguntar para parecer cortés.

Ella pareció notar el rumbo de mi conversación, o tal vez pensaba que iba a hablar de lo recientemente acaecido.

Frunció el ceño, y sonrió, era una sonrisa forzada; así mi madre se veía diez años más vieja.

—Vine a traer unos papeles que había dejado, y creo que tu padre también le pasó algo así.

Su voz tembló, no era buena disimulando el dolor, cosa que yo si hacía perfectamente. Sonreí con la sonrisa más cálida que pude hacer.

Ese fue el único intercambio de palabras que hicimos, el resto del almuerzo —o tal vez cena porque eran como las cinco de la tarde— fue silencioso, excepto por el tintineo de los cubiertos en el plato.

Mi madre intentó barrer el piso, pero se rindió; se retocó el maquillaje que las lágrimas habían corrido de su cara. Después de media hora se fue.

Me quedé en mi cuarto, sentada sobre el tapete que cubría el suelo de madera; ya estaba aburrida de lo mismo, las peleas, pretender que nada había pasado. Pronto se iban a separar, no me lo habían dicho directamente, yo los había espiado una noche y los había escuchado. ¿Y quién se quedaría conmigo? Yo prefería estar sola, que irme con cualquiera de los dos.

No dormí esa noche, me la pasé inquieta en la cama, mi mente se negaba a descansar aunque mi cuerpo lo pidiera. Sabía que tenía que dormir, porque si no lo hacía iba a estar como un zombi en el colegio.

Sentía esa extraña melancolía mientras miraba la luna por la ventana de mi habitación, me sentía extrañamente vacía, otra vez sentía esa sensación que me hacía falta algo. Sola, me sentía sola, aunque estuviera mi madre o mi padre en casa, aunque estuvieran en la habitación de al lado discutiendo quién se quedaría con la casa, o con el carro, o con la casa de veraneo.

Agudicé mis oídos, pero lo que escuché me deprimió. No discutieron sobre lo que harían conmigo, no me mencionaron para nada. Me deprimí, me puse la almohada en la cabeza para opacar sus ridículas voces. Así fue durante una hora, hasta que al fin se callaron. Estaban confirmadas mis sospechas, yo era tan importante como el tapete.

Entonces, en ese momento se me ocurrió algo; iba a huir de la casa.

Esa idea me calmó un poco, así, abrigada bajo la colcha de plumas blanca, me dormí.


	2. Chapter 2

Ven? De una el segundo cap!! A ver si asi os engancho! jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Me despertaron a las seis y media, como de costumbre. Me arreglé para ir al colegio, desayuné y me subí al carro, ya que mi padre me llevaba al colegio.

Nunca hablaba con mi padre, y hoy no fue la excepción.

El viaje fue rápido, y llegamos a mi escuela temprano. Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y me bajé del carro, mi padre me dijo adiós con un ademan, arrancó el carro y se fue.

Entre a mi escuela, no había nadie. Avancé por los pasillos hacía el lugar donde estaba mi casillero. Mientras sacaba los libros empecé a coquetear con la idea en mi cabeza. Iba a huir de mi casa, me iba a ir lejos, por mi cuenta. Pero ¿Dónde me iba a quedar? ¿A dónde iría? No podía vagar por la cuidad, no, sin saber a donde ir. Iba a tener que buscar un refugio o algo así.

Sonreí, me encantaba la idea de dormir bajo las estrellas. Tenía ahorros, de años y años de mesadas abundantes que no tocaba, eso iba a alcanzar.

Sonó el timbre y comenzaron las clases. No presté atención, ni a la maestra, ni a mis compañeros, estaba planeado cada detalle de mi huida; lo iba a hacer al llegar del colegio. Fantaseé toda la clase, imaginándome mi nueva vida, lejos de peleas, de gritos.

La hora del descanso estuve charlando con mis seudo amigos, Viviana, Clara, Tomás y Bill —en realidad se llamaba Leonardo, pero por alguna razón le gustaba que le dijeran Bill—. No sentamos como de costumbre en los columpios, aunque nos lo tenían prohibido a los de bachillerato.

Hablaban alegremente sobre una película que habían ido a ver, algo basado en un video juego. Intenté seguirles el hilo, pero no entendí nada; un pueblo maldito, un niña quemada viva… Me estremecí al pensar en eso, debía ser terrible vivir en la época de la inquisición, quemado, ahorcado. Ellos habían adorado la parte en que se oscurecía todo, no les pregunté al respecto porque hablaban de demonios y de muertos vivientes. Se me hacía absurdo hablar de eso, nunca había creído en nada de eso, era ridículo hacerlo; en este mundo solo hay humanos tontos, nada más.

A medida que se acercaba la hora de la salida me sentía más nerviosa, sentía un vacío en el estomago y el pulso a mil. Miré con ansias mi reloj de pulsera, como si al mirarlo éste se moviera más rápido. Pero la última hora era de algebra, increíblemente larga y aburrida. Hicimos varios ejercicios en clase —que no hubiera hecho de no ser por Bill que era excelente para las matemáticas—, pasamos al tablero y revisaron el cuaderno.

Salimos, al fin. La euforia me intoxicaba, me sentía audaz y valiente, me despedí de mis amigos y me subí al bus escolar que me llevaba a la casa.

Movía las piernas frenéticamente de la emoción, mi compañero de asiento me preguntó varias veces si tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero yo le dije que no. No pude dejar las manos quietas, estaba nerviosa y excitada, miré por la ventana; cada vez estábamos más cerca de mi casa.

Llegamos a mi casa, salí escopetada y me despedí de todos en la ruta. El cielo estaba gris, pero no lluvioso, el clima era frío pero no en extremo, el clima era idóneo para caminar. Abrí la puerta de mi casa, no había nadie, y eso me agradó. Incapaz de contenerme más salí corriendo para mi cuarto. Me cambié con rapidez, me puse un jersey rojo un pantalón y mis zapatillas porque iba a caminar. Abrí la maleta del colegio y la sacudí para sacarle el contenido, metí toda la ropa que pude, varios libros, algo de música, mi reproductor, papel y plumas para escribir, y ciertos artículos de aseo personal. Busqué el sobre que tenía escondido dentro de un libro que no me gustaba, allí estaba el dinero; lo conté, tenía más de novecientos mil pesos. Guardé el dinero dentro de la bolsa donde guardaba mi ropa interior y me apresuré a salir.

Afuera, todo parecía estar tranquilo, me sentí bien al cerrar la puerta de la casa e irme. Tal vez sería la última vez que volvería.

Nunca había recorrido el barrio, por lo que me sentía como una aventurera, descubriendo las calles que jamás había visto. Me sentí tan libre, lejos de la casa llena de rabia y dolor. El viento mecía suavemente las ramas de los arboles, olía a lluvia, pronto iba a llover. La calle estaba llena de transeúntes, gente pintoresca que no notaba lo que pasaba alrededor, gente que no sabía que yo iba a huir, gente que no me conocía. El ruido de la ciudad, los carros, las tiendas, la gente, el ocasional trino de algún pájaro, la colcha de nubes que de alguna manera parecía hecha de algodón. Pase por casas con jardines grandes, llenos de flores, rosas, claveles y una que tenía pensamientos morados.

Llegué a un supermercado, y entré allí, tenía que comprar algo de comer. Entré al supermercado y cogí un carrito, fui por cada pasillo mirando que podía llevar, ocasionalmente pasaba a mi lado una que otra persona, jóvenes, un anciano, una señora, no los detallé muy bien, estaba muy concentrada pensado en lo que podría llevar que no necesitara calentarse. Cogí agua, jugos en caja, que no necesitaban refrigerarse, papas fritas en bolsas y en tarros, pan en tajadas, mermelada, mantequilla de maní, alimentos en latas que se abrían sin necesidad de abrelatas, todo tipo de galletas, chocolates, servilletas, papel de cocina y papel higiénico. Me detuve al ver que probablemente no me cabría todo eso en la maleta, hice fila para pagar, y la cajera fue muy gentil y me ayudó a meter todo eso en la maleta, cupo todo. Con una sonrisa triunfal salí del supermercado y retomé el camino.

Pasé por una calle que había al frente de un colegio, parecía que aún habían niños allí; ya que escuchaba las risas y las voces de los niños, caminé y llegué a un sector de la cuidad donde las casas tenían apariencia atemporal, elegantes y grandes, con antejardines mucho más grandes y más cuidados que las que vi al principio. Había llegado a otro sector de la cuidad, uno más elegante y más solitario, no habían tiendas, nada, sólo había conjuntos residenciales, casas y más casas.

Llegué a un parque, muy lindo y cuidado, el césped era tan verde y tan pulcramente podado que no pude resistir y me eché en la hierba. No había niños ahí, nadie en realidad y estaba lejos de las calles principales, se sentía todo muy silencioso y tranquilo.

Aspiré profundamente, el aire olía a eucalipto y a humedad. Era imposible creer que hace poco había dejado la casa, esa horrible casa

Eso me recordó que tenía que buscar un lugar donde quedarme cuando anocheciera, me puse de pie de un salto, me tambaleé un poco y emprendí mi camino.

Sólo escuchaba el sonido de mis pies sobre el andén, las nubes grises ya se habían devorado a las blancas, me dolían los hombros por cargar esa maleta tan pesada. Noté que ya no estaba en la zona residencial, estaba a las afueras de la cuidad, puesto que las casas ya había sido tragadas por los arboles.

No pasaban carros, ni gente, era un lugar mucho más silencioso y frío que el que había dejado atrás.

Cuando empecé a sentirme asustada encontré un camino serpenteante y delgado de tierra entre los arboles, conducía hacía el fondo del bosque —ya que ya no habían casas, y solo había carretera— no supe porque, o como, pero me encontré siguiendo el camino.

Parecía que en algunos tramos alguien había intentado borrar el camino, pero me guié por el instinto que me estaba volviendo loca. Me sentía perdida ¿y si era así? Pronto iba a anochecer, eran las cinco, solo me quedaba una hora de luz.

Quería correr, ¿pero para donde? Estaba en medio del bosque, asustada, desorientada, siguiendo un débil camino borroso de tierra.

Paré un momento, traté de sosegar mi agitado pulso, calmar mis nervios y el miedo que amenazaba con turbar mi racionamiento. Miré a mí alrededor, verde oscuro y café, arboles y arboles. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que aún existían bosques así en la cuidad?

No había rastro de que la gente pasara por allí, no había la particular basura que dejaban los senderistas, no habían huellas, nada. Tragué saliva, y continué siguiendo el camino. Pasé por varios arboles de troncos anchos, cuyas cortezas se podían arrancar fácilmente, esos arboles cubrieron la hierba con unas hojas, que en realidad no parecían hojas, eran más bien como palitos delgados; pero eran tantas que el suelo se había puesto castaño, salté sobre las raíces cubiertas, era como un colchón.

En mi alegría inocente y pueril, me olvide del camino; me preocupó que las hojas lo hubieran tapado, pero, aún estaba allí, aunque alguien lo había intentado disimular. Mi ánimo no decayó, retomé el rumbo.

Faltaba media hora para el atardecer, y el paisaje no cambiaba. Pero, cuando pensé que me iba a poner a llorar, encontré una cerca de metal negro oxidado; la seguí y encontré la puerta hecha del mismo metal negro, no tenía candado, así que entré.

Había un sendero de piedras rectangulares, grises, todas eran exactamente iguales. El pasto se había filtrado entre las piedras. Lo seguí, mientras sentía que los arboles me cercaban lado a lado, haciendo más angosto el camino. Al final, llegué a un lugar extraño.

Llegué a un claro, los arboles lo rodeaban; como si fuera un muro verde e inexpugnable. En el centro del claro había una casa, pero no parecía casa, más parecía una mansión de antaño, una mansión de los cincuentas —o de los veinte, la verdad no estoy muy segura—, llena de un glamur viejo, algo encantador. Parecía abandonada, ya que la parte que daba hacia el oriente estaba llena de hiedra y trepadoras. Me acerqué, los ladrillos estaban cubiertos de musgo, pero le daban cierto toque de encanto. Había una escalinata en el pórtico, ya que la casa estaba un poco más alta que el nivel del suelo. Era una excelente combinación entre la madera y el ladrillo, se veía muy solida a pesar de ser tan vieja, la puerta de la entrada era imponente, grande, hecha de madera; aún quedaban restos de pintura blanca. Había una aldaba, hecha de estaño. Había una placa, arriba de la puerta, cubierta de polvo que decía: Familia Merrick.

Mi abuela tal vez había sido joven cuando esta mansión estaba en su apogeo.

Toqué con la aldaba la pesada puerta, nadie contestó. Me sentí estúpida, era obvio que no había nadie, la puerta parecía no haber sido abierta en muchos, muchos años. Me recosté de costado a la puerta e intenté abrirla, usando todo el peso de mi cuerpo. Con un chirrido horriblemente tétrico de los goznes y un crujido de la madera mohosa, se abrió lentamente la pesada puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

La gran mansión era increíble, oscura, de techos altos y abovedados, todo el piso estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de polvo, había un vestíbulo gigante, del techo colgaba un candelabro de cristal, inmenso. Al frente, a ambos costados de la habitación, había unas escaleras que guiaban al segundo piso. En el centro, había un tapete redondo, no pude distinguir el color por la falta de luz y por el polvo.

Había una gran sala de estar, tenía muebles organizados en forma de media luna alrededor de la chimenea, pero no supe de que color porque estaban cubiertas por sabanas. La chimenea, en piedra, nunca había visto una de verdad, había al lado un atizador y un fuelle. La hoguera estaba llena de ceniza y polvo. Al frente había un tapete cuadrado gigantesco, tal vez para hacer más acogedora la sala. Había un ventanal, cubierto por madera. Allí también había una lámpara, no era tan ostentosa como la del vestíbulo, pero era grande y bonita.

Recorrí la planta baja con toda tranquilidad, puesto que la casa estaba sola; estaban las habitaciones de la servidumbre, la cocina, y una habitación donde había un comedor rectangular gigantesco, había catorce sillas, estaban llenas de polvo —como todo en la casa— había un tazón y unos candelabros de plata justo en la mitad de la mesa.

En las paredes habían cuadros, y decoración polvosa, habían tapetes y muchas cosas de plata.

Subí al segundo piso, allí era donde estaban las habitaciones, todas las puertas estaban abiertas, la de la biblioteca —en la cuál vi estantes que iban del suelo al techo, llenos de libros, en el medio un escritorio y un aparato muy extraño para tocar los discos de acetato—, la del cuarto principal —allí vi una cama matrimonial grande, con dosel que más bien parecía una cortina de polvo gris, cómodas y armarios, tapetes. Tenía un baño, se veía muy antiguo, un lavabo de porcelana de una forma muy anticuada, una tina, una ducha; el espejo no reflejaba nada de lo sucio que estaba—, una habitación que parecía pertenecer a una niña —lleno de muñecas de porcelana, «cuyos ojos de vidrio brillaban por los rayos de luna que se filtraban por las tablas que tapaban las ventanas, confiriéndoles un extraña apariencia, como si estuvieran vivas», encajes y tul por todos lados, un tocador «cuyo espejo estaba destrozado»—, había un baño —igual que el del cuarto principal solo que más grande y de otro estilo de decoración—y habían tres habitaciones de huéspedes. Pero, hubo una puerta que estaba cerrada, la que quedaba al fondo, supuse que era la que conducía al ático, ya que desde afuera pude ver que había uno, con la ventana apuntando hacía la cara frontal de la casa. Intenté abrirla, pero no pude, por más que la empujara, ésta no cedía ni un centímetro.

Me rendí, consulté el reloj, eran las seis en punto. Todo estaba muy oscuro —no había ventana en la casa que no estuviera cegada, y por extraño que parecía, lo habían hecho desde dentro—, intenté prender las lámparas, pero la casa era tan vieja que el cableado eléctrico no servía ya, me felicité a mi misma por haber traído conmigo fósforos, ya que en la cocina habían muchas velas. Prendí algunas y las puse en un candelabro de plata.

Fui a la sala, puse el candelabro en el suelo, cerca de un sillón que había al frente de la chimenea, quité la sabana y la sacudí, teniendo cuidado de no respirar la nube de motas que ésta desprendía. Al haber sacudido la sabana, noté el sillón, era de color borgoña y parecía nuevo, la sabana lo había protegido.

Dejé el candelabro en una mesa ratona que había al lado del sillón —que más bien parecía un trono— y me senté, me despojé de los zapatos y subí los pies al sillón. Me quité el morral y lo abrí, busqué unas galletas y las devoré ávidamente.

La casa iba a necesitar algo de limpieza, pero sería mi hogar, me alegraba tener un lugar que pudiera ser mío, aunque esta casa perteneciera a la familia Merrick, pero ellos no la usaban, tal vez ya estarían muertos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Decidí que iba a dormir, al día siguiente iba a mirar si las tuberías servían, si había agua corriente para los lavabos y los retretes, y, tal vez, haría un poco de aseo. Con una extraña tranquilidad que jamás había sentido, en esa extraña casa abandonada probablemente desde hace décadas, caí dormida.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, con una extraña sensación, de alguna manera había sentido o más bien percibido que había sido observada mientras dormía. Estaba tan, tan paranoica que hasta pensé que alguien había esculcado mis cosas; pero miré la puerta, seguía igual cuando la deje ayer, en el piso solo estaban las huellas de mis zapatillas en el polvo. Me tranquilicé y empecé a pensar con que comenzar. Lo primero que hice fue mirar si salía agua de los baños, miré el del pasillo, cuando abrí la llave hizo un espantoso sonido, después de un rato empezó a salir agua lodosa. No tenía nada más que hacer así que me quedé allí mirando el agua lodosa salir.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero el agua empezó a aclarar al mismo tiempo que mi estomago quería ser llenado —puesto que me había olvidado desayunar—. Aguanté el ardor del hambre hasta que el agua salió perfectamente clara y cristalina. Me lavé las manos mientras sonreía triunfalmente, la casa era perfecta.

Incapaz de soportar más, bajé rápidamente y busqué mi morral, destapé una lata de salchichas, me las comí todas y tenía tanta hambre que me bebí el agua que éstas tenían.

Utilicé el mismo procedimiento que use en la llave del lavamanos para la tina y para la ducha. Al medio día ya fluía agua clara de ambos baños. Quería darme un baño, así que medio limpie la ducha y me bañe, el agua era helada, pero era mejor que sentirse pegajosa y sucia. Tomé la precaución de no tocar el suelo de la ducha, y con mucho esfuerzo lo hice. Me puse una muda de ropa interior, una falda de mezclilla que me llegaba a medio muslo y una camisilla ligera de color azul. Cogí mis cosas del baño y baje a sentarme en el sillón.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las tablas, era una visión muy extraña ver las motas de polvo danzar en la diáfana luz. Cuando terminé de peinarme la melena mojada decidí dejar abierta la gran la puerta. Fui corriendo al recibidor para abrirla, el aire puro y cálido me despeinó. Me sentí llena de una alegría que en mi casa jamás había experimentado, era libre, ¡libre!

Decidí tomar el almuerzo en el jardín, puesto que hacía un día hermoso. Me senté en el prado, y contemplé lo que de ahora en adelante iba a ser mi hogar. El viento era fresco, olía a eucalipto, el cielo era amplio y azul no había ninguna nube que tapara el sol. La espesura del bosque que me rodeaba me daba una sensación de privacidad, como si ese fuera mi lugar secreto y mágico.

Ya no había gritos, no regaños, ni reproches, sólo los sonidos del bosque, el crujir de las ramas al ser mecidas dulcemente por el viento, el trino de los pájaros y yo. Era la primera vez en siete años que me sentía completamente relajada, sola, lejos de la Helena que quería complacer a todos menos a si misma. No había colegio, ni personas, ni actitudes falsas, ni moldes que seguir, ni sonrisas tontas que escondían un profundo dolor en el alma, ni papás que me ignoraran. Ahora era yo, sólo yo.

Nunca antes me había agradado tanto la sensación de soledad, y jamás la había experimentado tanto. Me encontraba en la biblioteca, intentando quitar las tablas, pero era imposible hacerlo. Quería echarle un vistazo a los libros de allí, pero por la falta de luz tuve que llevarme una pila de libros para el patio. Allí había unas bancas de metal, alrededor de una mesa redonda. Tuve que quitar la hierba que se había adueñado de las sillas, cuando hube terminado, me desplomé en una de ellas.

Miré a mi alrededor, los arboles lindaban el claro donde estaba la casa, era un lugar que parecía tan impenetrable, como alguna fortaleza medieval. Los arboles eran como una cerca, que no dejaba entrar las preocupaciones del mundo actual, era como si hubiera ido a otro tiempo, a otro lugar distante y lejano. Me parecía gracioso pensar que hace un día estaba en mi casa, encerrada en el baño…

Sacudí de mi mente esos pensamientos, ahora solo importaba yo y nada más.

Ojeé los libros que había traído conmigo de la biblioteca, eran unos volúmenes muy viejos, eran enciclopedias de historia natural, los hubiera leído de no ser porque estaban en Ingles —la segunda lengua no era precisamente mi fuerte—. Esto confirmó mis sospechas de que los antiguos ocupantes de esta casa no eran de por aquí.

Me quedé allí, en el patio, era tan hermoso todo; me pareció un lugar estupendo para tomar el desayuno en la mañana. Eran las cinco de la tarde y aún se veía muy claro, sin duda era verano; los días parecían ser más largos.

El frío me alertó que ya iba a caer la noche, pero no me entré porque quería ver el atardecer. La casa, el bosque resplandecieron con la luz anaranjada que desprendía el astro rey al ocultarse, era de alguna manera, mágico. Los bordes de las pocas nubes que surcaban el cielo eran de un color purpura, el cielo amarillo iluminado por el sol chocaba con la inminente noche, en el lugar donde se encontraban había una franja rojiza purpurea. Era el arrebol más hermoso que yo hubiera visto jamás, luego, la noche de terciopelo cubrió el cielo; dejando ver las estrellas. En la cuidad jamás hubiera contemplado un espectáculo tan hermoso, sin duda la casa, y el mismo bosque, desprendían un halo de misterio y belleza.

Entré a la casa, llevando conmigo los libros que había sacado. No los dejé en la biblioteca, me dio pereza hacerlo, los dejé sobre una mesita en el recibidor. Prendí varias velas y usé todos los candelabros que encontré, dejando la sala iluminada. La luz proyectaba sombras extrañas, casi fantasmagóricas.

Me senté en el sillón, al día siguiente iba a sacudir el resto de los muebles. Cené rápidamente y me acomodé.

Estaba muy aletargada, ya me iba a quedar dormida cuando escuché un crujido.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir frenéticamente, sentí en cuestión de segundos, que la adrenalina recorría mis venas, me puse de pie de un salto y mire a todos lados.

Nada, solo penumbra más allá de la sala que era lo único que estaba iluminado.

Exhalé sonoramente mientras me calmaba, no había nadie, solo, tal vez, había sido un animal, o la madera vieja que crujía por el cambio de temperatura.

Me costó varios minutos volver a calmarme, saqué una caja de jugo, retomé mi asiento y empecé a beber despreocupadamente. Miré el reloj, eran las siete y media, no había pasado más de quince minutos, y a mí me había parecido una eternidad. Cerré los ojos, pero no para dormir, solo para borrar todo pensamiento de mi mente.

De nuevo sentí una sensación extraña, como si alguien me estuviera observando, me incorporé, miré para todos lados de nuevo pero no había nada, solo la sombra que proyectaba el bamboleo de las llamas en la pared.

Me senté de nuevo, y suspiré.


	4. Chapter 4

— ¿Sabías que es ilegal entrar en propiedad privada?

Mi corazón se detuvo, contuve el aliento; el terror me invadió. Quedé petrificada en el sillón. La voz… sedosa, encantadora, seductora; venía detrás de mí.

Era grave, varonil, tenía un ligero acento y mostraba diversión y rabia a juzgar por su tono.

Me froté los ojos, para ver si estaba despierta, y así era. No me atreví si quiera a levantarme del sillón y mirar, estaba muy agarrotada.

—Es mi imaginación, solo eso, tengo que dormir—. Musité.

Una risa suave y encantadora desechó toda posibilidad de estar imaginando, era real, alguien estaba aquí.

—Muéstrate, por favor, quiero saber quien perturbó la tranquilidad de mi morada.

Un escalofrío me recorrió, al mismo tiempo que la voz del extraño lo hizo. Pude notar un matiz juvenil en la voz.

No sabía si ya había utilizado mucha adrenalina por los anteriores sustos, pero no podía moverme, estaba muy aterrorizada.

Escuché un sonido de impaciencia.

Peleé con mis piernas y mis brazos, lentamente me puse de pie, notando los violentos estertores de mis extremidades. Al fin me erguí y me di la vuelta lentamente.

No se que fue lo que me impresionó más, porque me quedé boquiabierta, sin poder articular palabra.

Recostada en el quicio de la puerta vi una figura. Tenía la cabeza gacha, ocultando sus ojos con sombras. Una camisa blanca de manga corta mostraba sus brazos delgados, pálidos, blancos como la cal, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans negros. Tenía los labios finos, rosados contraídos en una sonrisa encantadora, sus dientes, blancos y brillantes, era algún tipo de aparición, un espejismo irreal y bello.

El extraño levantó la cabeza, sus ojos eran verdes con destellos dorados. Era un muchacho, alto y de cabellos castaños. Sus facciones eran finas, parecían talladas en piedra, pero eran juveniles, tenía una expresión inocente, no parecía adulto.

Él se enderezó, sin dejar de sonreír. Al verlo parado, noté que era más alto de lo que parecía.

—Entonces, ¿me dices como es que osas a invadir mi hogar?

Se acercó. Di un paso atrás, con los ojos bien abiertos por el terror.

Sacó las manos de los bolsillos, me sorprendió ver que eran finas y delicadas, pero, de alguna manera, masculinas.

Al tenerlo cerca me di cuenta que era dolorosamente bello, y eso es mucho decir, puesto que en mi vida había encontrado a un joven así.

— ¿Y bien?— dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos— ¿el gato se comió tu lengua?

—no-no— tartamudeé.

— ¿Entonces?— Instó.

Di un paso hacia atrás, no se como pero tropecé. Caí pesadamente sobre mi trasero, me sostuve con mis manos a los costados.

El chico frunció el ceño, se acercó a mí y me tendió su nívea mano.

— ¿Por qué tienes miedo?— preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

Intenté alejarme, pero él me miraba fijamente; me sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos, turbaban mi pensamiento.

—No temas— dijo en un susurro, su voz era suave e hipnótica— no te voy a hacer daño.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida cuando tomé su mano para pararme. Sentí su tacto frío.

Me soltó y volvió a alejarse de mí, noté un temblor en su labio inferior, lo disimuló con una amplia sonrisa.

Me sentí bizquear.

Él paseó alrededor de la sala, tomando nota de las velas y las cosas que yo había movido.

— ¿Quién te dio el permiso de entrar y desacomodar _mis _cosas?

Guardé silencio, me sorprendió lo silenciosos que eran sus pasos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste encontrar mi casa? Me sorprende mucho que alguien después de tanto tiempo pudiera llegar hasta aquí —se cogió el mentón y rodeó los muebles dispuestos en media luna para terminar en el sillón, acarició la tela que lo forraba.

— ¿Tendré que llamar a la policía para sacarte?— se mofó.

Tragué saliva, si llamaba a la policía me llevarían de vuelta a mi casa.

— ¡Habla! ¿Quién eres tú, chiquilla, y que haces aquí? ¿En mi casa? ¿Cogiendo mis cosas?

Se había enojado, tenía los puños crispados y fuertemente cerrados.

Traté de respirar, puesto que estaba tan nerviosa que me sentía ahogada.

—Mi nombre es _Helena_.

Casi sonrió, pero fue tan rápido que me pareció haberlo imaginado.

—Perdona mi rudeza— prosiguió con voz más amable—, dime, _Helena_ —Noté que se estremecía ligeramente al decir mi nombre—, ¿Por qué entraste aquí? ¿Es que nadie te enseñó que no debes invadir la propiedad privada?

La ira hirvió dentro de mí, hasta pude sentir que me salía humo por las orejas.

— ¡¿que diablos te pasa?! —grité—. ¿Acaso no ves que esta casa se ve en ruinas? ¡Parece que nadie vive aquí! ¡Este lugar no es de nadie!, ¡no me puedes decir que me vaya!

El miedo se diluyó, ahora me invadía una rabia asesina. Él parecía muy divertido, fruncía sus delgados labios para reprimir una sonrisa.

—Puede que esté sucia, o un tanto polvosa —su voz se llenó de petulancia— pero yo soy David Merrick, dueño legitimo de esta casa.

Ambos nos fulminamos con la mirada.

¿Cómo se puede odiar a una persona que se acaba de conocer? Jamás me había pasado eso, jamás había odiado tanto a una persona. Tenía ganas de pegarle un puño y borrarle esa sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara.

Ahora estaba a su merced, si el quería echarme de la casa no habría más remedio que irme. Mi corazón se estremeció, no iba a volver a casa, no lo iba hacer. Nada me iba a obligar a irme de aquí, ni la policía, ni el supuesto David.

Hice como si nada y me senté en el sillón, estaba perfectamente consiente que "David" estaba al lado.

Puse mis manos en los brazos del sillón, y, sin querer, toqué la mano fría del chico. La retiré de inmediato, puesto que sentía que la ira cobraba más fuerza.

— ¿Has visto toda la casa?, ¿has tocado algo a parte de los libros que dejaste en el recibidor y los baños?

Busqué su rostro y lo miré con desdén, él se veía confundido pero igual de divertido.

—No tengo nada que decir, si observo o no la casa es mi problema.

Él se rió. Su risa era melodiosa.

—pero que clase de modales tienes chiquilla, esa no es forma de dirigirse a la persona que te acogió en su hogar.

Levanté las cejas.

— ¡¿Chiquilla?! ¡Que idiota eres! Mírate, no eres más viejo que yo.

Él rompió a reír con más fuerza.

—Si, tienes razón —dijo él con sorna— tengo quince años.

Le lancé una mirada caustica.

—además, no me acogiste en tu "hogar" hasta hace poco me ibas a echar de aquí.

No había notado que estaba de pie, con los puños cerrados sobre las caderas.

— ¿Pero que más podría decir? Ayer en la noche cuando venía a _mi_ casa, noté que alguien había entrado, y te vi ahí dormida —señaló el sillón— como si fueras un perro de la calle refugiándose de la lluvia—empezó a hablar tan rápido y vociferar— si hubiera querido sacarte te hubiera despertado y echado. Deberías agradecerme que te dejé pasar aquí la noche, o si no estarías en la calle —hizo una pausa y prosiguió con voz suave y calmada—. Ahora dime, _chiquilla_, ¿eres una vagabunda?, ¿o robas?, ¿o te metes sin permiso a las casas ajenas?

Cuando pensé que no era posible poderme enojar más, la ira alcanzó niveles inusitados; tanto que le saqué la lengua, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Chiquilla.

—Imbécil—. Musité mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

No noté cuando se fue, pero escuché su voz que provenía del segundo piso:

— ¡Quédate entonces! ¡Pero no toques ni muevas nada! ¡Te prohíbo que intentes entrar a mi habitación!

Escuché un sonoro portazo.

Entonces su habitación era el ático.

Sabía que las cosas perfectas no duran, solo tuve un día para sentirme bien, y de repente me di cuenta que tenía compañía, en esa casa que ya sentía que me pertenecía.

Me puse de pie y apagué las velas, me senté a oscuras a pensar.

David, ese estrafalario muchacho que vive en una casa abandonada. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que a la casa que dejé, pero él no me iba a quitar la poca paz que había podido tener, no, me iba a quedar aquí. Y ¿qué hacía él que hasta ahora se vino aparecer?

Me iba a quedar dormida, pero, mi sentido común me alertó; estaba en medio de un bosque, no había nada en kilómetros a la redonda y estaba sola, en esa casa, con un muchacho. Temí dormirme, porque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Tuve en cuenta el candelabro que tenía al lado, para cogerlo y defenderme. Así me sentí más tranquila, y me dormí.


	5. Chapter 5

Eh Gracias por los revius!! Si! Alegran mi torturada vida!

Y hago una aclaración, estooo… a veces suena muy crepúsculo! Sheee lo se… crepúsculo de Stephenie meyer… asi que no se si debí haberle puesto fic del crepúsculo, aunque no se parece mucho a medida que avanza, David se despega de "ed" y sale un alma más torturada jajajajajajajjajajajaaj o la verdad, los dejo a ustedes juzgar!!

Pd: Arthemisa!! Aki esta lo prometido!!

Era de mañana de nuevo, me sentí mejor; y, al parecer, no había rastros de David. Todo parecía un mal sueño, y eso me agradó. De nuevo me invadió la tranquilidad solitaria que tanto había gozado el día anterior.

Tomé el desayuno en el patio, sintiéndome abrazada por la calidez del sol. Toda ira y preocupación se habían ido.

La tarde la aproveché para sacudir el polvo de la sala, ya que ese era el lugar que más utilizaba. Me mantuve muy ocupada corriendo los muebles y barriendo el polvo, las ocupaciones hicieron que me olvidara del pequeño incidente de la noche anterior.

Me las arreglé para quitar la madera que cegaba las ventanas de la sala, aunque no salí del todo indemne, la madera y los clavos me hicieron cortadas profundas en las manos, pero no me importo, estaba muy feliz porque la luz del día soleado iluminaba la sala. Me pregunté si podría volver a la cuidad por mi misma, para comprar implementos para asear a fondo la casa, hice una lista de lo que había que comprar y la guardé, todavía no estaba preparada para salir del bosque.

Quería limpiar todo, pero me estresaba ver la cantidad de trabajo que tenía por delante. Decidí arreglar una habitación del segundo piso, no era porque no me gustara el sillón, era porque me dolía la espalda por dormir aovillada.

Escogí la habitación de las muñecas, que parecía muy prometedora. Quité la sabana que cubría el colchón, la sacudí y cubrí con ella las muñecas, puesto que había algo macabro en ellas. Quité las tablas de la ventana, fue muy doloroso porque me abrí más las heridas, pero el trabajo dio frutos, abrí las ventanas y dejé que la habitación se ventilara, ya no se veía tan tétrica y tenebrosa.

Quité las sabanas de la cama, el colchón era de plumas y estaba limpio. Todavía era muy pronto para dormir allí, tenía que comprar sabanas o podría lavar algunas.

Bajé a la cocina y observé atentamente cada armario, había vajilla de porcelana, copas de cristal —que sorprendentemente estaban limpias—, cubiertos de plata, ollas y cacerolas. La llave del lavabo funciono muy bien, no tuve que dejarla abierta para que fluyera el agua limpia, porque al apenas abrirla salió el agua limpia. Lavé los cubiertos de plata y los sequé con las toallas de cocina que había comprado. Observé los decorados de los cubiertos, eran muy bellos, trabajados finamente, tenían diseños de rosas en la empuñadura. Lavé los platos y los apilé. La cocina no estaba tan sucia como toda la casa, estaba un poco mejor. Con gran sorpresa, noté que en una alacena había toallas y sabanas limpias, eso me extrañó un montón, y por desgracia, me recordó que yo no era la única que vivía allí, también estaba David.

Me enojé, el ridículo de David, su sonrisa patética, extraña belleza; parecía todo un sueño, pero la prueba de que él vivía aquí estaba en mis manos. Me llevé las sábanas y fui a ponerlas en la habitación. Se veía mucho más acogedora, aunque todavía hacían falta algunos detalles, pero más adelante podría arreglarlo.

Fui al patio a observar el atardecer, cosa que se había vuelto mi actividad favorita. Esta vez no me quedé en la sala, no pude resistirme y me quedé en la habitación. Cerré las ventanas para que las velas no se apagaran, tuve cuidado de no ponerlas al lado de algo que pudiera quemarse. Tomé un baño, temblé incontrolablemente a causa del agua fría. Me vestí rápidamente con la ropa para dormir, aunque esta era muy delgada y corta, era la más ligera que tenía. Me acurruqué en la cama para poder calentarme; cuando pude dejar de temblar, me quedé dormida.

—Te dije que no cambiaras nada— susurró una voz aterciopelada en mi oído.

Inmediatamente abrí los ojos, y grité.

Estaba muy oscuro, y mis ojos tardaron varios segundos en acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, pero pude ver el fulgor de los dientes de David, sonreía ampliamente. Estaba en el costado derecho de la cama, con los brazos cruzados.

Me incorporé rápidamente, él seguía impasible al lado de la cama.

—Te dije que no cambiaras nada— repitió amablemente.

Estaba invadida por un susto terrible que acongojaba mi corazón.

—Aléjate de mí.

Me avergoncé al mostrar el miedo en mi voz, eso era darle la ventaja.

Él rió, su risa era voluptuosa, hizo eco en la habitación.

—Te dije que no tenías nada que temer, relájate —su voz apenas era un susurro, imperiosa, hipnótica. Mi cuerpo le obedeció, mis músculos se relajaron, mi pulso se sosegó, aunque mi ira seguía viva—. Bueno, ahora dime sin rodeos porque estás aquí.

Torcí el gesto y me salí de la cama, el piso de parqué estaba muy frío.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo.

Había recuperado el control de mi voz, por lo menos sonaba decidida y altanera.

—Ahora me concierne porque vives en mi casa. Y necesito saberlo, porque quiero que te vayas, quiero que no remuevas las cosas que ya se han olvidado.

Había algo muy extraño en su voz, era amable —aunque prácticamente me estaba echando—, ¿pero me imaginé el matiz melancólico en su voz?

Suspiré. No sabía que hacer ¿Sería capaz de abrir mi corazón a un extraño que amenazaba con echarme del único refugio que tenía? ¿Quién era él para dañar mi felicidad y mi tranquilidad?, ¿quién era él para obligarme a volver al infierno del que huí?

Caminé alrededor del cuarto, ignorando por completo la presencia del joven de pelo castaño. Me senté en el borde de la cama, del lado contrario al de él; dándole la espalda.

—Dime, Helena, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Que te sucedió?

¿Si quería que me fuera entonces por qué le importaba tanto saber la insulsa historia de mi vida?

Actuando impulsivamente cogí mi chaqueta, me puse mis zapatillas y salí dando zancadas de la habitación. No supe si David venía tras de mí, tal vez estaba feliz porque al fin me iba.

Salí corriendo de la casa, corrí, corrí hasta que me dolieron las piernas, hasta que no vi más que bosque a mí alrededor, hasta que quedé sin aliento.

Mi respiración agitada, el sonido de mi corazón y mis pisadas en la tierra eran lo único que perturbaba el perenne silencio. La desesperación se apodero de mí, un vacío en el estomago, una sensación de dolor, no podía pensar con claridad, solo quería ir lejos, correr y nunca detenerme. Aminoré el paso, mis venas dejaron de martillar, mi respiración jadeante se sosegó un poco, caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho; estaba perdida, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba.

Las ramas de los arboles tapaban el cielo, impidiendo que la luz de la luna iluminara el suelo. Todo estaba muy oscuro, no sabía a donde ir. Seguí corriendo, en vez de detenerme; estaba muy cansada, la boca me sabía a sangre, me dolía respirar. Mis piernas no querían seguir, pero, de alguna manera mi cerebro las obligaba a seguir corriendo sin rumbo fijo. El tiempo me pareció eterno, como si en el bosque no trascurrieran los minutos. Seguí corriendo, utilizando cada fibra de mí ser, cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Cuando el aliento me empezó a faltar, noté que una densa nube de bruma plateada flotaba al nivel del suelo, impidiéndome ver donde ponía los pies; tropecé con una rama, me dolió terriblemente el tobillo, sentí un dolor agudo en la cabeza, luego, me desvanecí.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gomene arthemisa, ayer no pude subir, por ese imbécil trabajo. Pero bueno, igual aki estoy, un poco tarde lo se ¬¬' y para todos los que dejan sus revius!! Una abrazo gigante desde Arkham jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja los kiero mucho ¡!**_

Desperté, con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, todo me daba vueltas me sentía muy mareada, tenía nauseas. No sabía donde estaba, no podía ver bien todo estaba oscuro, y lo poco que veía me daba vueltas alrededor.

Con mucho esfuerzo me puse de pie, pero sentí que se me doblaba el tobillo derecho y me desplomé en el suelo. Grité adolorida, me toqué el tobillo, estaba hinchado y me dolía muchísimo.

Unos brazos de hierro me levantaron del suelo, sentí algo suave y blando en mi espalda, por lo que imaginé que estaba sobre una cama.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas alrededor de mí. Cuando me hube recuperado, noté varias cosas, pero, la más importante y aterradora, era que tenía a David frente a mí.

No supe si fue el dolor de mi cabeza, el de mi pie, la confusión que sentía o el susto, pero grité, grité aunque mi garganta estaba seca. David estaba en las sombras de la extraña habitación, dio un paso hacía mí, quedando al lado de la ventana, donde la luz de la luna se filtraba. Pude ver su rostro, la luna desprendía un brillo plateado de su cara, haciéndolo parecer irreal.

Tenía una expresión enigmática, sin decir nada rodeo la cama y se sentó en ella, muy cerca de mí. Quise alejarme de él, pero mis ojos estaban atrapados en los suyos, verdes, ardían sin llama.

Se acercó a mí, mucho; ya al punto de invadir mi espacio personal, quería pegarle una bofetada, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Tomó mi rostro entre sus frescas manos, empezó a escrutarme con la mirada, con sus pulgares presionó en varios puntos de mi cabeza, presionó cerca de mi nuca, pegué un respingo.

— ¿Te duele?

Su aliento dulce y embriagador me confundió por un momento, era el perfume más delicioso que jamás hubiera olido. Traté de recordarme lo mucho que lo odiaba, y la ira reemplazó esa extraña sensación que me produjo su dulce aliento.

—Si—. Musité.

El murmuró algo como: "no es tan grave".

Deslizó sus manos por mi cuello, palpando con suavidad.

— ¿Te duele?—murmuró.

Negué con la cabeza.

Deslizó las manos pos mis hombros, presionando suavemente, al ver que no reaccionaba bajó hasta mis muñecas y contempló mis manos, tomando nota de las heridas que tenía en las palmas y los dedos pelados.

— ¿cómo te hiciste esto?

Impelida a decir la verdad con su mirada inquisidora la dije:

—Quitando la madera que cegaba las ventanas.

La sombra de la rabia cruzó por su rostro, pero después de unos segundos recuperó su gesto impertérrito.

Soltó mis manos, empezó a recorrer mis piernas, con la misma expresión impasible, sin mirar sus manos, puesto que su mirada estaba fija en la mía.

Hizo lo mismo que en mis brazos, presionando para ver si tenía alguna herida, y llegó a mi tobillo, no pude evitar gritar de nuevo.

—Chist. Se que te duele, cálmate, te voy a ayudar— su voz, igual de suave, hipnótica, involuntariamente seductora.

No supe como pudo vendarme con la mirada fija en mía. No pude mirar mi tobillo, mis ojos eran cautivos de los suyos. Sentí que me vendaba, me estremecí cada vez que jalaba para apretar el vendaje.

Fue horrendamente doloroso, pero después de un rato terminó.

Me liberó de la presa de su mirada y se puso de pie.

—Me quedaré contigo toda la noche, para que no te duermas; el golpe no fue muy grave, pero no debes dormir—. Dijo con voz fría y átona.

Pude observar con más detalle la habitación donde me encontraba, estaba limpia, no había ni una mota de polvo. Nunca había visto esta habitación, era la única que no tenía las ventanas tapiadas, ésta estaba abierta de par en par. Tenía una cortina de tul que se arremolinaba con el viento.

La luz de la luna mostraba los contornos de ciertos objetos en la oscuridad, un armario, algo que supuse que era una cómoda o un escritorio.

Me recosté de medio lado en la cama, puesto que mi nuca me dolía. La agradable almohada era muy blanda, estaba hecha de plumas. Olía a hombre, al mismo perfume que manaba de la boca de David. Estaba en _su_ cama, en _su _cuarto.

— ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? Eres una chiquilla muy imprudente y compulsiva, ¿no pensaste que podrías perderte en el bosque?, ¿Qué estabas lejos de la cuidad?, ¿sola?, ¿en medio de la noche?

Fruncí el ceño ante su tono de reproche.

— ¿No querías que me fuera?

—No… Esto, si, pero… no, no ahora —sacudió la cabeza—, no ahora en la mitad de la noche.

Me volví hacía él, se veía muy atribulado. Si no fuera porque me dolía la cabeza y el tobillo ya me hubiera ido de su habitación.

—Te he dado hospedaje en mi casa, te he sacado del bosque, te traje aquí y te curé, por favor atribúyeme algo y dime al fin que haces aquí.

Me dio mal genio, aunque él prácticamente me había echado, me había dado un techo donde dormir, por lo menos por dos días, no había más remedio que decirle.

Suspiré, para tomar ánimos y hablé:

—Perdona que haya entrado a tu casa, la verdad es que estaba perdida, seguí el sendero y llegué aquí —escondí mi rostro con la sabana, mientras sentía que mi voz se iba apagando—. Huí de mi casa, no tenía a donde ir.

No fui capaz de mirarlo, era una intrusa en su hogar.

—Debes irte mañana, debes volver con tu familia.

Sentí que las lágrimas se escurrían por mis mejillas.

Me quedé callada, gimoteando.

— ¿Chiquilla?, ¿estás llorando?

—No— mi voz se quebró.

Él me quitó la sabana del rostro, y sus ojos duros se suavizaron. Sonrió tiernamente.

— ¿De que huyes?

—De la soledad, del miedo, de la rabia—. Sollocé.

Lloré con fuerza, no quería volver a mi casa, no quería volver a ese sitio donde no existía, donde era tan importante como un tapete.

Él se sentó en la cama, retrocedí al ver que se acercaba a mí. Sonrió, indicándome que no había nada que temer. Era inusual ver la preocupación en sus ojos color esmeralda, aunque sus palabras habían sido duras. Cogió un extremo de la sabana y me limpió las lágrimas, tomó la precaución de no tocarme.

—Puedes quedarte, pero solo una semana.

Le debía gratitud a este extraño, aunque le odiara. Era extraño que se hubiera maquinado ese cambio en él, antes me había dicho que me fuera, pero ahora me daba más tiempo para quedarme. Me sentí patética al pensar que mi llanto lo había conmovido, tenía lastima de mí. Pero no iba a hacerme la dura, no ahora que había conseguido un poco más de tiempo en la casa, así no tendría que volver…

—Gracias—. Hipé.

—Supongo que ahora eres mi huésped, puedes recorrer la casa (aunque ya lo habías hecho sin mi permiso). Pero ni creas que me encargaré de ti —. Dijo con marcada socarronería.

Lo miré ceñuda, ¡hablaba como si tuviera diez años o veinte años más que yo!, ¡y Solo era un niño un año mayor que yo!

Pero eso no era lo único, aunque sus rasgos cetrinos —e increíblemente hermosos, debo decir aunque me avergüence— mostraban pedantería, sus ojos eran cálidos, muy amables, mostraban una amabilidad inusual hacia mí.

—y por el amor de dios: ¡no intentes quitar las tablas que ciegan mis ventanas!—. Advirtió.

Después de un breve silencio —tenso y enojado por mi parte— agregó:

—Chiquilla, no creas que es porque me interese que te hieras o no, la verdad eso no me interesa —esbozó una sonrisa sardónica—; lo digo porque, si tengo prohibido el paso de la luz a mi casa, es porque quiero que sea así.

Y de nuevo sus ojos mostraban esa extraña turbación, pero creo que esta vez lo imaginé, porque la ira me nublaba el entendimiento.

— ¡Si quieres que deje en paz tus ventanas entonces deja de decirme chiquilla! ¡Tengo un nombre por si no lo has notado!

—Entonces has lo que te plazca, _chiquilla_.

Se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda, anduvo a zancadas; me sorprendió lo agraciado de su caminar, lo elegante de sus movimientos. Se fue del perímetro iluminado por la luz de luna que se filtraba por la habitación.

— ¡Y si te quieres dormir, no es mi problema!—. Gritó con voz agria.

Escuché un sonoro portazo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Se que estaba desaparecida pero paso algo que me dejo T_T mi hermana borró mis historias!!! Bua bua, no lo entiendoooo ñeee, pero bueno, parece que la seg parte de oscuro caballero se demorará otro poco T_T . seee he estado deprimida pero bueno…. Ahí vamos.

No olviden sus revius! Me alegran el día!!! Seán misericordiosos T_T…. (que desesperada juajuajua)

Estaba confundida y enojada, hubiera dado todo por poder salirme de esa habitación, pero estaba muy oscura y para colmo me dolía el tobillo, no había de otra: tenía que quedarme allí, en esa cama.

Me recosté de medio lado, muy enfurecida como para dormir. El olor de la almohada me incomodaba, olía mucho a él; y para rematar, me encontré olfateando la funda. Quería irme, de allí, de esa habitación. Empecé a cavilar, puesto que no podía conciliar el sueño, ¿Por qué me había traído aquí si no le importaba mi suerte?, ¿no era más fácil dejarme en el bosque?

Ridículo niño de extraños hábitos, ¿a quién se le ocurre vivir en un lugar polvoso sin limpiarlo?, ¿de verdad será un Merrick? O ¿tal vez sólo se puso el apellido para adueñarse del lugar? Si era así entonces yo tenía tanto derecho de estar aquí como él.

Pero, tenía algo seguro, prefería mil veces al pedante David que estar en mi propia casa.

Estuve despierta, alerta por si David volvía a entrar, estaba segura que esta vez podría asestarle un buen puño.

No supe con exactitud cuando me quedé dormida, lo único que recuerdo es que había sido mucho antes del amanecer.

Ese mismo día, unas horas más tarde, me desperté. No estaba en la habitación de David —no sabía exactamente si era su habitación pero lo había intuido—, estaba en la habitación que había limpiado. Al principio pensé que el incidente del bosque había sido un mal sueño —lo que siempre creía, David me parecía una mera pesadilla porque sólo aparecía de noche— pero estaba el vendaje en mi tobillo derecho, prueba irrefutable de su veracidad. Todo parecía menos sombrío de día, la habitación se veía alegre bañada de los rayos amarillos del sol.

Por suerte en el transcurso de estos días no ha llovido, siempre he odiado los días oscuros.

Tomé un breve desayuno en la cama—que consistió en un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y jalea—, ya que no podía bajar a la sala con mi tobillo en ese estado. No salí de la cama en todo el día, solo lo hice para bañarme —tarea que fue muy engorrosa por la venda de mi tobillo y porque tenía que estar parada en un pie—, no me permití pensar en ese… bueno, en ese remedo de muchacho, estuve entretenida leyendo algunos de los libros que había traído conmigo de mi casa.

Estuve muy absorta, hasta que, por desgracia, el sol empezó a ocultarse. La luz era escaza, tuve que dejar de leer.

Quería ir al patio enlozado, quería ver el atardecer, pero mi estúpido tobillo no me dejó. Tuve que conformarme con observar la puesta de sol desde la ventana.

Apenas se hubo ocultado el sol, y desvanecido el tinte rojizo del cielo; me sentí extrañamente incomoda, como si no estuviera sola.

Volví lentamente la mirada hacía la puerta, y no me gustó lo que vi.

—Buenas noches— dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

_No recordaba que su voz fuera tan… ¿seductora?_

Me llevé las manos al pecho, mi corazón latía con fuerza.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Me has dado un susto mortal!

Una sonrisa triunfal iluminó el pálido rostro de David. Se paseó por la habitación con andar despreocupado, como perro por su casa. No podía enojarme, él era el supuesto dueño de la casa.

Se detuvo a los pies de la cama.

—He de suponer que tú me trajiste aquí la noche pasada—. Lo acusé.

—Obviamente— dijo con laconismo—. Me daba fastidio pensar que te despertarías en mi habitación, no quería que husmearas por ahí.

Sentí la ira apretarme dolorosamente la garganta.

Él se sentó en la cama y metió las manos por debajo de la manta con la que me cubría. Contraje las piernas, aunque me dolió apoyar el pie.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!—Grité con una mezcla de dolor e indignación en la voz.

Él torció el gesto y luego sonrió.

—Quiero ver como está tu tobillo.

— ¿No que no te interesabas en lo más mínimo por mi salud?— Espeté con voz irritada.

No dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros y levantó la manta.

—Déjame cambiarte el vendaje.

Abracé mis piernas y negué con la cabeza.

—No seas tonta, estira las piernas.

—Ni te atrevas a tocarme—. Dije entre dientes.

Él se acercó a mí, con un movimiento deliberadamente lento; posó sus ojos verdes en los míos. Sentí como se relajaba mi postura, mis hombros dejaron de estar tensos.

—Extiende tus piernas.

Le hice caso, aunque no quería.

— ¿Has caminado o apoyado el pie?

—No, no lo hice.

Hizo el mismo procedimiento de la noche anterior, deslizo sus manos por mi pierna y retiró el vendaje. Su rostro se veía tenso, noté un ligero temblor en su labio inferior. Él frunció fuertemente sus labios, apretó la mandíbula. Por varios minutos pareció no parpadear.

—Debo vendarte de nuevo, te va a doler.

Sus ojos eran extraños, jamás había visto unos ojos tan increíblemente bellos. Su belleza me hizo odiarlo más, se comportaba como si no hubiera nadie que no se rindiera ante él.

Él parpadeó, y empecé a sentir un hormigueo en la mano, quería pegarle; pero bajé la mirada hasta posarla en mi pie, estaba vendado prolijamente. Maldije por lo bajo, no podía ser tan desagradecida como para golpearlo después de haberme curado.

—Eres una chiquilla muy extraña.

— ¡Oh! ¡Y miren quién lo dice!, ¡el imbécil que vive en una casa sucia como un ermitaño!

Varias emociones cruzaron por su cara, ¿Pudo ser diversión? ¿O rabia?

—No me conoces, en absoluto; no tienes derecho a juzgar mi modo de vivir— dijo con voz mesurada, tranquila.

— ¡Lo mismo te digo a ti! ¡¿Cómo dices que soy una _chiquilla_ extraña si no me conoces?!

Arqueó las cejas y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡Maldición, chiquilla! ¿Por qué tenías que perturbar mi casa con tu presencia? ¡¡Eres tan indeseable aquí como en el lugar de donde huiste!!

Fue como si me estrujaran el corazón. La ira empezó a escocerme dolorosamente la garganta.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué me tratas así?! ¡¿Por qué me sacaste del bosque anoche?! ¿Por qué no me dejaste allí perdida en medio del bosque? A lo mejor ya estaría muerta por la hipotermia. Vamos, dilo, ¡te arrepientes por haberme traído aquí de nuevo!

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, era verdad, en todos lados estorbaba, en mi casa, en mi escuela, _aquí_.

—Mira, chiquilla—pude sentir la rabia contenida en su voz—, no tengo el corazón tan frío como para no apiadarme de alguien como tú. Tal vez no me expresé de manera clara y me disculpo. No estoy diciendo que me arrepiento por haberte salvado, es que no pudiste escoger peor lugar para quedarte. Esta casa no es un buen lugar para ti, créeme.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? Si, que estúpida soy, ya me lo habías pedido.

Me salí de la cama de un brinco, pero grité y me desplomé en el suelo.

_Maldito tobillo._

Él se arrodilló a mi lado, pero me negué a mirar su rostro. Tapé mi cara con mi cabello, me limpié las lágrimas con los dedos y traté de levantarme. Pero, sentí que mi cuerpo flotaba; él me cargaba en vilo, me mantuvo lo más lejos que pudo de él. Me impresionó que fuera tan fuerte como para sostenerme sólo con sus brazos.

—No intentes pararte, tienes lastimado el tobillo.

¿Es que estoy loca o de verdad escuché aflicción en su voz?

Tenía tanto mal genio que me mordí el labio inferior, fue tan fuerte que me saqué sangre. Sentí sus brazos tensos alrededor de mí,

Me dejó en la cama. No me atreví a verle el rostro.

—No te vayas— dijo con voz áspera, aunque, se alguna manera seguía siendo suave y aterciopelada—, te lo advierto.

No lo había visto salir, pero deduje que se había ido por el ruido que hizo al cerrar la puerta.

Cuando estuve segura que ya se había ido, pude volver a levantar la mirada. Estaba llorando, tan fuerte que ya había comenzado a hipar. Sentí esa fiebre en mis mejillas, era la misma sensación de siempre; llorar me agotaba, me dejaba cansada.

No sabía que hacer, por un lado, David me había dicho que… prácticamente era un estorbo —tuve que morderme el labio para no llorar de nuevo, puesto que después de mucho esfuerzo lo había contenido—, me había pedido que me fuera. Pero; por otro lado, me había dicho que podía quedarme una semana, me había curado —pero eso no cuenta porque él había sido el causante de que huyera de noche, lo que provocó que me perdiera en el bosque y me torciera el tobillo—, y, para agravar las cosas, me había dicho —no, más bien me había ordenado— que me quedara.

¡Que chiquillo tan voluble! ¿Quién lo entiende?

Me sentí tan desprotegida en esa habitación, era tan tenebrosa y oscura. Pedí con todas mis fuerzas que llegara el amanecer, que matara las sombras, el miedo. Pero era tan temprano, a penas iban a ser las ocho.

Cuando uno desea que la noche pase rápido, ¿Por qué se convierten los segundos en horas?

Estuve con los ojos abiertos toda la noche, me ardían; sentí mis parpados pesados, quería dormir, pero mi cerebro me lo impedía, tenía tanto miedo que no pude conciliar el sueño o tal vez era porque me sentía muy acongojada. Me moví de un lado a otro en la cama, tratando de encontrar una posición que me permitiera relajarme. Cada vez que me iba aletargando el eco de _su_ voz resonaba en mi cabeza, ¿cómo podía un extraño causar tanto dolor con sus palabras?, ¿por qué me afectaban tanto? ¡Por dios santo, era un extraño!

Desvelarse era lo peor, no había cosa que más odiara en el mundo que eso —bueno, casi tanto como odiaba los días lluviosos—; estaba cansada, demasiado, pero me asustaba pensar que en cualquier momento llegaría ese idiota, ¿Y que iba a pasar? Él era tan impredecible, tan caprichoso, apenas lo conocía y ya le odiaba. Me habían caído mal muchas personas, pero nunca había odiado a una, por lo menos no tanto como detestaba a ese…

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, relájate—. Me dije a mi misma mientras sentía que las oleadas de ira asesina me empezaban a nublar el pensamiento.

Aspiré hondo y exhalé, una y otra vez hasta que me calmé. Me puse de pie con cuidado y fui por mi morral, brincando en un solo pie. Estaba muy oscuro, pero recordaba perfectamente donde lo había dejado.

Saqué mi reproductor de discos compactos y volví a la cama. Me acomodé y me puse los audífonos, pulsé reproducir. No sabía que disco tenía dentro, pero me alegró escuchar la melodía de Mozart; la música clásica siempre me calmaba.

Aunque me sentía más relajada, no pude conciliar el sueño, seguía pensando que ocurriría cuando llegara él, no sabía que esperar.

Cuando sentí los cálidos rayos del sol calentar mi faz, fue como si se hubiera roto el hechizo que me impedía conciliar el sueño, caí profundamente dormida.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Hace rato q no subía, pero caray q no había podido, demasiado trabajo, pero ahora se acabó el semestre!! Asi ke perdón por la demora,

Por favor déjenme saber que les pareció!! Manden un reviu plis plis!!!! T_T no me hagan llorar!!

Aunque tuviera los parpados cerrados podía ver la luz del sol. ¡Que visión tan hermosa y tranquilizadora! El sol estaba en su cenit, y, al igual que los días anteriores, el cielo estaba despejado y azul. Nada de noche, ni de sombras fantasmagóricas solo el agradable sol bañando el bosque con su luminosidad.

Bostecé, y sentí gruñir mi estomago; recordé que ayer no había cenado. Esta vez si pude bajarme de la cama, apoyé mi pie herido y pude cojear, eso me agradó bastante, iba a poder bajar al patio.

Me bañé, me arreglé, peiné mi melena mojada, tomé mi desayuno y bajé dando traspiés, estuve a punto de caerme en varias ocasiones, pero me así al barandal de madera de las escaleras; aunque al principio, temí que se cayeran, pero resultaron ser muy firmes.

Al fin llegué al patio enlozado, tras un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Me desplomé en una de las sillas forjadas con metal, subí los pies a la mesa y me quedé mirando el cielo. Cerré los ojos, el sol me calentaba el rostro, el viento me despeinó los cabellos.

Debí quedarme dormida, porque cuando abrí los ojos vi el ocaso.

Lo malo era que tenía que subir las escaleras a oscuras; no quise moverme de allí, aunque mi cuerpo temblaba por el frío y mis dientes castañeaban. El viento silbaba al pasar entre las ramas de los arboles. Me sentí asustada, estaba muy oscuro y silencioso; cada susurro de las hojas, cada rama que se bamboleaba, hacía un estruendo en medio de la quietud de la noche.

Aunque tuviera catorce años me daba miedo la oscuridad, me daba mucho miedo. Empecé a desesperarme, ¿cómo iba a volver a la casa?

Un crujido cortó el silencio, me quedé helada. Miré frenéticamente a todos lados pero no vi nada, solo la oscuridad del bosque que me rodeaba. Si de día los arboles que lindaban con el patio parecían un muro de piedra protector, de noche, todo daba un giro lúgubre, sentí que la oscuridad me tragaba, que los arboles que me rodeaban me cerraran. Empecé a respirar ruidosamente, sentí el corazón en la garganta, cerré los ojos con fuerza y empecé a temblar, en parte por el frío, en parte por el miedo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aunque odiara a ese individuo, _su_ voz me llenó de una paz extraña, como si la oscuridad pudiera alejar a la oscuridad.

Abrí los ojos, me incorporé, y, aunque me duela admitirlo, me alivió verlo.

Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, su nívea piel desprendía un brillo lánguido; era raro que existiera una persona capaz de destacarse y al mismo tiempo, fundirse con la oscuridad. Estaba con el ceño fruncido, tenía una expresión de confusión y tal vez un atisbo de enojo en la mirada. Estaba de espaldas al bosque, venía de allí.

Con su agraciado andar se acercó, se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mí.

—Me debes una explicación.

Me acomodé en la silla y apoyé la mejilla en mi mano.

Estuve en silencio, mientras observaba el rostro de David.

A medida que transcurrían los segundos la arruga en su frente de alabastro se hacía más pronunciada, indudablemente se estaba impacientando.

—No te entiendo, _David_—un escalofrío me bajó por la espalda al decir su nombre, pero él no pareció notarlo—. ¿Qué te importa a ti que yo esté aquí afuera?, ¿no que te daba lo mismo si me moría o no?

Él guardó silencio, tenía los labios fruncidos en evidente descontento.

Aunque estuviera tan oscuro, sus ojos se destacaban claramente. Era un efecto muy extraño.

—Me desconciertas, de verdad que si—mi voz se quebró al pronunciar la última palabra—. Me dices que soy _indeseable_ —él notó el cambio en mi voz, procuré modular un tono más indignado; pero el dolor que me habían causado sus palabras se desbordó. Las palabras fluyeron rápidamente y sin control—, que me vaya de _tu_ casa, y, cuando lo hago, me traes aquí y finges estar preocupado por mí. Me echas de tu casa y luego me ordenas que me quede, ¿al fin que?

Las lágrimas nublaron mi vista, agaché la cabeza y me escondí. No pude ver su reacción.

Sentí que el aire frío me cortaba las mejillas, ambos nos quedamos en silencio; aunque mis sollozos resultan muy escandalosos.

Después de un silencio tenso, el habló:

—Tienes razón, no he sido claro contigo; pero si entendieras mi situación lo sabrías.

—Gracias, eso lo aclara_ todo_—. Espeté con feroz sarcasmo.

Él suspiró, fue casi imperceptible.

—Vamos, deja de llorar.

Me limpié las lágrimas y levanté la mirada, pretendía mirarlo con dignidad y odio. Pero me encontré con sus ojos verdes, sensibles, afligidos. Era como si sintiera el mismo dolor que yo, era ver mi tristeza reflejada en su mirada.

—Aún no entiendo por qué dices lo que dices, y luego te comportas de una manera diferente a lo que reflejan tus palabras—. Farfullé.

La calidez de su mirada me sorprendió, era algo que me tomó por sorpresa.

—Dejaré de ser tan insensible contigo, seré un buen anfitrión —levantó la mano derecha— lo prometo. No te molestaré de día, no me veras en absoluto; de noche procuraré no importunarte con mi presencia.

Arqueé las cejas, confundida por su ceremonioso comportamiento.

—Y perdona mi comportamiento de ayer, de verdad; no eres indeseable, es que me cogiste por sorpresa, pero te prometo… no más bien, te juro que me comportaré bien.

Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

—La casa Merrick esta a tu entera disposición.

Bueno, esto si que era extraño. Era una persona totalmente diferente a la de ayer, ahora se veía más amable y menos despectivo. ¿Qué hicieron con él?, ¿le lavaron el cerebro?

—Me retiro entonces, espero que agradezcas mi hospitalidad—sus ojos se endurecieron de repente—, por favor no hagas nada estúpido, porque la curiosidad mató al gato.

Me estremecí al escuchar su voz tan fría y amenazadora, simplemente me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se encaminó a la casa.

Me puse de pie, y empecé a cojear. ¿Ahora como voy a subir?

Sentí que alguien me rodeaba la cintura, fue tan rápido que no tuve ni tiempo de asustarme; miré a mi lado…

… era él. ¡Que rápido!

—Pero tu… estabas… allí y luego… aquí, y…

—Chist, no digas nada, déjame ayudarte.

Antes de que pudiera resistirme, me cargó en sus brazos; pero esta vez me acercó a su pecho frío y duro; reconocí la fragancia que había olido en sus sábanas, sin duda había estado en su habitación. Temblé, pero no por su gélidas manos; era porque nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, un hombre tan hermoso…

Sacudí mi cabeza al notar el extraño discurrir de mis pensamientos ¡por Dios, él era un extraño impertinente!, ¡él era el causante de mi herida en el tobillo!, ¡me había gritado y tratado mal!, ¡era un chiquillo maleducado! Una tonta y fingida disculpa no iba a bastar.

Él rió, escuché su risa surgir desde su pecho. Intenté apartarme, pero él me apretaba contra su pecho.

—Déjame llevarte, permíteme ser amable contigo.

Era ese tono de voz seductor e hipnótico que me hacía doblegarme ante él, mi cuerpo dejo de poner resistencia y me abandoné en sus brazos.

Levanté la mirada, me encontré con su mirada.

—Mírame a mí, solo a mí—. Susurró.

¿Qué podía hacer? Mi cerebro ordenaba a mis brazos moverse pero no le hacían caso, colgaban lánguidamente al igual que mis piernas, me era imposible apartar la mirada de él.

Estaba tan hipnotizada que no noté que ya habíamos llegado a la habitación, me dejó en la cama.

—Que duermas bien—. Dijo con voz áspera, casi ronca.

Noté el ligero temblor en su labio, ¿por qué le ocurría eso?

Se dio la vuelta, me impresionó su salida elegante aunque apresurada; salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No quise ni ponerme la ropa de dormir; tenía tanto sueño, el sopor que me había infundido la voz de ese idiota no se me había pasado. Me acurruqué de medio lado —para no apoyarme donde me había pegado— y cerré los ojos.

Cuando me iba quedando dormida, alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?—. Musité atolondrada.

—Soy yo, David. Hazme un favor, cierra la puerta con seguro.

Su voz sonaba opacada por la puerta, pero seguía teniendo esa dulce cadencia. Me levanté a regañadientes, el picaporte de la puerta no tenía el mecanismo del seguro.

—No se puede—. Balbuceé.

—Ponle algo, una silla o lo que sea.

No estaba tan dormida como para no notar la desesperación en su voz, ¿o lo imaginé?

Hice lo que me pidió, corrí una silla y la puse de manera que nadie pudiera acceder a la habitación desde afuera.

—Ya esta.

—Gracias.

— ¿Algo más?

—No, vete a dormir.

Me acomodé de nuevo bajo las mantas y me dormí.

Al día siguiente me sentí tremendamente preocupada, no sabía a que se debía tanta amabilidad proveniente de… David —hasta me incomoda decir su nombre para mi fuero interno—. También recordaba lo del seguro, lo pidió como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte, ¿por qué?

¿Quién era realmente ese muchacho?, ¿por qué se había mostrado tan amable ayer?

Me quedé todo él día sentada en el sillón de la sala pensando. Tenía miedo de que cayera la noche, porque sabía que él siempre llegaba al anochecer. ¿Qué iba a pasar esta noche? Era imposible predecir el comportamiento del chiquillo, y eso ya me empezaba a asustar, no podía confiar en él, algo dentro de mí me decía que no era de fiar.

Me preocupaba que él pudiera hacerme algo, era bastante fuerte para ser tan delgado y joven, pero él no se había hecho el listo. Me relajé en ese aspecto, ya que él había tenido muchas oportunidades de haberme hecho algo, pero no lo hizo.

¿Por qué era que él vivía de esta manera? La casa parecía prácticamente abandonada, y a él no parecía preocuparle. ¿Y que es lo que tanto hace que sólo está de noche en la casa?

Fuera lo que fuera, tenía una cosa segura: no quería saberlo.

El hecho de estar en la misma casa que él era más soportable que pensar en ir a mi casa, era mucho mejor pelear con él que estar con mis padres, y eso era mucho decir.

No salí al patio, me quedé en el sillón sumida en mis pensamientos.

Mi cuerpo de alguna manera sabía que iba a anochecer, pero no quise moverme de donde estaba, ni siquiera para prender velas. A medida que los segundos transcurrían la sala se iba volviendo más oscura, los latidos de mi corazón se volvían más erráticos, me sentía extrañamente ansiosa y no sabía por qué.

—Pudiste bajar las escaleras de nuevo, me impresionas; pero ¿podrás subir sola o tendré que subirte de nuevo?

Bueno, hasta ahí llegó la calma.

—Buenas noches _David_—de nuevo esa sensación al decir su nombre—. Si, gracias, yo también me alegro de verte.

Él estaba agachado al lado del sillón, observándome con atención.

—No tienes que ser tan sarcástica, es obvio que no te alegra verme.

— ¡Oh! ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Resopló.

—Si, se que es mi culpa por haber comenzado con los malos comentarios. Lo siento, es que se me sale la mordacidad, _chiquilla._

— ¿No te dije que tenía nombre? ¡Helena, mi nombre es Helena, deja de decirme chiquilla, chiquillo!

Él se rió.

Me puse de pie y me fui de allí, traté de andar rápido pero todavía tenía que cojear.

Él me dio alcance sin esforzarse.

—Creo que debemos por un poco de nuestra parte para que podamos soportarnos.

Lo ignoré y seguí caminando, ya había cruzado al recibidor y me dirigía a las escaleras.

—oh, vamos, ¿no ves que me es muy difícil hacer esto?

Ya tenía las manos en el barandal de la escalera para poder subir, y estaba muy claro porque la luna era llena; iba a poder subir sin ayuda.

Él me rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—Suéltame—dije—, por favor.

—Déjame, es mi culpa que te hayas herido, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte.

Igual que las veces anteriores, cedí. Pero esta vez no me cargó en sus brazos —cosa que agradecí enormemente—, simplemente soportó mi peso y me ayudó a subir escalón por escalón.

Llegamos al segundo piso, él me soltó de inmediato. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, por suerte su habitación estaba al extremo contrario a la mía.

Tanteé en la oscuridad la pared y me guié hasta la habitación. Entré y cerré la puerta. Coloqué la silla de nuevo, no sabía por qué lo había pedido, pero era mejor hacer lo que él había dicho.

Me acosté, y el sueño llegó de inmediato.


	9. Chapter 9

Super! Ahora que Salí de la universidad estoy feliz y más porque he recibido sus revius T_Tseeee!! Ahora manden manden!!! O si no David morirá! No mentiras pero enserio.

Gracias a todos los que me leen! Siii seee que entre ellos dos hay como roces pero uno se va enamorando de David si, a mi ya me paso jejejejejejjejejejejjeje.

Transcurrieron dos días, en los cuales evité encontrarme con él; resultó más fácil de lo que pensé, solo tenía que estar en mi habitación antes del ocaso. No lo vi, y eso me alegró un montón; de nuevo sentía esa felicidad, pero, de alguna manera, me sentía vacía. Intenté pensar en lo maravilloso que era estar allí, lejos de la escuela, de la casa, del mundo; pero eso no me reconfortaba como al principio, esa sensación de estar hueca se había intensificado ¿por qué?

Empecé a preguntarme porque habían desaparecido los Merrick, algo realmente malo tuvo que pasarles para abandonar su casa dejando todo allá. ¿Y…? ¿David?, ¿qué era él? ¿Sería el heredero? ¿Quiénes eran sus padres?, ¿Dónde se la pasaba de día?

Ahora estaba más obsesionada por saber la verdadera historia de la casa en que me encontraba.

Esa noche no pude dormir, me revolcaba de un lado a otro sin poder conciliar el sueño. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera… David, ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Era de noche, probablemente estaría en la casa. ¿Sería capaz de preguntarle acerca de su vida? Era una pregunta muy personal, pero yo sólo quería saber cual era su parentesco con los Merrick que habitaron esta casa, ¿los que vivían aquí fueron sus abuelos, o sus tatarabuelos?, ¿por qué él había heredado la casa?, ¿dónde estaban sus padres?, ¿vivía aquí sólo? No, eso era improbable, o ¿no?

Pero no quería dañar mi record, ya había pasado dos días exactos sin verlo, y ya iba por el tercero. Pero mi curiosidad era muy grande, quería saber de quién era la habitación en la que dormía, saber la historia de la casa que se había convertido en mi refugio.

Salí de la cama y me vestí, no fue difícil porque la luna iluminaba la habitación. Quité la silla que trancaba la puerta y salí. Conocía el camino de memoria, así que no tropecé en la oscuridad; además, fue fácil porque mi tobillo ya estaba mucho mejor.

Cuando me dirigí a la escalera, noté que de la sala venía una luz amarilla. Bajé las escaleras con cautela para no hacer ruido y me dirigí a la sala.

Allí, crepitaba el fuego en la chimenea. Alguien había corrido el sillón para que quedara al frente del hogar. La luz rojiza de las llamas proyectaba sombras fantasmagóricas en las paredes, fui en puntillas hasta la sala; quería saber si alguien estaba allí.

Miré el sillón, con el corazón en la garganta…

…pero no había nadie.

Me relajé de inmediato, y me desplomé en el sillón. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir, no hasta que se me despejara la mente. Quería preguntarle a David, pero todavía no estaba preparada.

Era una noche fría, pero la calidez que daba el fuego era muy acogedora, me iba a quedar allí hasta el día siguiente. No había que temer por David, puesto que él no mostraba señal de vida.

Cuando mi mente me iba a dar información crucial sobre algo que tenía que recordar, pero escuché una risita espectral que me puso los pelos de punta. Me sobresalté y me puse de pie de un salto, escrutando la oscuridad.

Mi corazón volvió a su ritmo y mi respiración se acompasó al _verlo_.

Parecía que su rostro flotaba en la oscuridad, ya que sólo su rostro y su cuello estaban sin cubrir por ropajes negros. Me pareció insoportable su belleza, siempre me tomaba por sorpresa y, aunque pareciera improbable, me pareció una eternidad desde la última vez que había posado los ojos en los suyos.

Él caminó hacía mí, ¿había notado antes lo imponente de su figura alta y esbelta?

Me avergonzaba admitirlo, pero, prácticamente me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Él se quedó a mi lado derecho y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—Vaya—dijo—, si que es un placer verte de nuevo.

No le presté atención a su tono sarcástico, estaba muy ocupada viendo su amplio pecho, la ropa negra le sentaba tan bien ¿había notado antes lo bien que se ve?

Me embargó una ira asesina, ¿cómo podía parecerme guapo un chico tan estrafalario como él? Reordené mis pensamientos e hice acopio de todo mi autocontrol para quitarle la mirada de encima. Posé mis ojos en las llamas, como si pudiera sacar todas las respuestas del universo de allí.

—Se que te dije que no iba a molestarte, pero, no quiero que vivamos bajo el mismo techo y seamos tan indiferentes el uno con el otro.

Seguí mirando fijamente las llamas.

— ¿Por qué lo haces más difícil?—Gritó—. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¡deja de pretender que no existo!

Sus palabras me helaron, ¿de donde venía ese tono tan suplicante? No podía ser de David.

—Helena, por favor, quiero ser tu amigo.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que él se había arrodillado al lado del sillón para tener su rostro al mismo nivel que él mío, tenía sus manos sobre los brazos de asiento. Tomé nota de que llevaba las manos dentro de unos guantes de cuero negro.

Me volví hacia él.

—Bueno, tienes mi atención.

—Gracias—. Dijo con una extraña nota de alivio en la voz.

Mis ojos vagaron por su rostro, su cabello castaño liso no muy largo, sus cejas perfectas, su fina nariz, sus ojos verdes, amplios, profundos e inocentes; sus rasgos juveniles y masculinos, sus labios rosa que destacaban en la palidez de su piel. Podría apostar que era el joven más hermoso que pudiera existir. Pero que fuera divino no le quitaba lo extraño que se comportaba.

—Helena—pronunció mi nombre con lentitud—, quiero saber por qué huiste de tu casa.

No sabía que hacer, parecía que mi vida era de capital importancia para él; sus ojos me escrutaban. ¿No que era una chiquilla?

Suspiré, y él me lanzó una mirada de impaciencia.

—Dime, puedes confiar en mí—. Me apremió.

¿Confiar? ¿En él? Casi bufé, pero veía preocupación real en sus ojos; me tragué mis palabras.

—Te digo si te pones de pie, me hace sentir mal verte ahí arrodillado como implorando.

Él se puso de pie y sonrió.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó.

Me levanté del sillón y me senté en el suelo polvoso, al frente del fuego. Él se sentó a mí lado, pero se sentó más retirado de la chimenea.

—Tal vez te diga, si eso es lo que quieres; pero, quiero que me cuentes por qué vives aquí, de esta manera.

Él me miró con desconfianza, pero no descompuso su expresión.

—Está bien. Comienza a hablar.

Bueno, era hora de abrirme a un desconocido.

Me miraba con impaciencia a través de sus negras pestañas. Su mirada me hacía sentir cohibida, sus ojos eran de una intensidad que me hacía poner muy nerviosa.

—No lo tomes a mal—dije—, pero me resulta un poco inusual que te interese saber de mí.

Suspiró con acritud.

—Helena, ya te lo dije, quiero ser tu amigo; y los amigos se preocupan cuando el otro tiene problemas.

Le conté todo a David, y él me prestó atención, estuvo muy absorto contemplándome en silencio mientras le contaba la insulsa historia de mi vida. Pensé en saltarme varios detalles pero me encontré impelida a hacerlo, era como si no pudiera saltarme ningún detalle. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con sumo cuidado, estudiando cada pequeño movimiento de mi cara. Terminé contándole lo que pasó con mis padres, las constantes peleas, los gritos, el dolor, la angustia, la miseria de mi vida. Y al final, la tristeza que había guardado dentro de mí salió a borbotones. Siempre me había hecho la ruda, la del corazón de piedra ante mis padres, para que ellos no notaran lo mucho que me dolía su comportamiento. Jamás había hablado de mis sentimientos con alguien, siempre me los había guardado; pensando que le parecerían poca cosa a los demás, pero David parecía conmovido por mi dolor, y, por un momento, sentí que mi dolor era el suyo.

Había abierto viejas heridas, cicatrices que pensé que habían sanado se abrieron dolorosamente.

—Ay no—susurró—. Perdóname, no quise hacerte llorar.

Las lágrimas me nublaron la vista, no quería que él me viera llorar, aunque ya me había visto antes. Agaché la cabeza y me limpié las lágrimas antes de que se desbordaran de mis ojos.

—No estoy llorando—. Mi voz sonó patética y eso me disgustó.

Contuve las lágrimas y levanté la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, ves, estoy bien.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Helena, no guardes la tristeza; déjala salir, así te sentirás mejor.

De nuevo me sentí llorar, por más que quise controlarlo no pude.

— ¡No quiero llorar!—. Gimoteé.

David me miraba con intensidad, sus ojos eran cálidos y dulces.

Y, él hizo algo que me desconcertó.

Me tomó en sus brazos, sus delgados y fuertes brazos.

—No, David, por favor suéltame.

Él no me prestó atención, siguió rodeándome con su brazo, mientras que con el otro me acariciaba el cabello. Quería desasirme, pero su abrazo, era lo que necesitaba. Era frío, pero el contacto con otra persona me hizo sentir bien.

—No hay que temer, ya no estás sola.

Su voz era apenas un murmullo, era como una nana; como las que me cantaba mi abuela cuando era más pequeña.

Me sentía muy triste, y me estaba muy indignada conmigo misma por haber mostrado tanta debilidad, me resistí. Pero David era tan delicado y cariñoso.

—No temas—musitó mientras empujaba dulcemente mi cabeza sobre su hombro—, no te voy a hacer daño.

Recosté la cabeza sobre su hombro, era muy reconfortante. Podía sentir el aroma de su piel, era más delicioso de lo que recordaba; inconscientemente, me aferré más a él.

—Creo que voy a manchar de mocos tu camisa—Hipé.

— ¡Bah!—rezongó—, la ropa es lo de menos.

Me palmeó tiernamente la espalda.

— ¿Entonces al fin somos amigos?

—Obvio David, pero por favor no hagas tus comentarios sarcásticos.

Me deshice de su presa, él me dejó apartarme. Tenía una sonrisa franca y amable en los labios.

—Esta bien, chiquilla.

Me sacó la lengua y se puso de pie.

Me hubiera enojado, pero esta vez no lo hice, sabía que él lo hacía para levantarme el animo.

Le hice una morisqueta, y él sonrió de vuelta.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Hasta mañana, Helena.

Me extendió la mano para ayudarme a poner de pie. La acepté, sorprendida de lo fríos que estaban sus guantes de cuero.

— ¿Tienes frío?— le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a las escaleras.

Él rió, pero era una risa irónica.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—. Preguntó con tono despreocupado.

—Por tus guantes—. Dije mientras señalaba sus manos.

Él frunció el ceño y se miró las manos.

—Ahh, no, es que me gusta usar estos guantes— dijo algo incómodo.

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio y al llegar al segundo piso nos dimos las buenas noches y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Aunque había trasnochado, la noche había sido productiva. Me sentía muy ligera, como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Realmente me había agradado hablar con David, aunque tal vez, él sólo fingía escucharme; pero eso era lo de menos, me sentía bien al haber compartido mi dolor con otra persona —aunque esa persona fuera el estrafalario David—. Lo mejor de todo era que al fin habíamos hecho las paces, ya me estaba cansando de terminar discutiendo con él.

Con el corazón libre de ese horrible peso, pude dormir tranquilamente.

La mañana siguiente me aventuré a mirar a fondo las habitaciones, en busca de algún objeto que pudiera haberle pertenecido a los antiguos ocupantes de la casa. Por más que busqué, no encontré nada; no ropa, ni papeles, nada. Sólo estaban los muebles, cubiertos por las acostumbradas sábanas blancas polvorientas.

Me la pasé toda la tarde en el patio; el día era soleado, aunque de vez en cuando pasaba una nube que tapaba al sol. Me senté en el piso enlozado, a almorzar. Era algo gracioso comer tanta comida chatarra, papas fritas, emparedados de jalea; tal vez podría decirle a David que me ayudara a limpiar la cocina.

¿Él me ayudaría? No, tal vez no, él no come allí; solo se queda por unas pocas horas en la noche y se va antes del amanecer.

Humm, ¿había notado antes los extraños hábitos de David?

La noche llegó, pero esta vez no me pareció terrorífica; es más, me agradó ver que el cielo estrellado estaba despejado.

Esta vez David llegó dos horas después del ocaso, me encontró en la sala.

—Buenas noches Helena —saludó alegremente mientras se dejaba caer en el piso, mirando con recelo los candelabros que estaban en el suelo—, ¿Cómo ha sido tu día?

Le sonreí amablemente, ya me empezaba a caer bien.

—Nada mal David, ¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti?

Él se quitó el suéter azul oscuro que llevaba puesto, despeinándose levemente el cabello; tenía puesta una camiseta blanca de cuello redondo debajo.

Ah si, y llevaba los mismos guantes de ayer.

Me sonrió afablemente.

—Ha sido interesante.

Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaron con picardía, sin duda había sido interesante su día.

— ¿Quieres que encienda el fuego?— preguntó con una mueca de dolor.

Negué con la cabeza, él pareció aliviado; había hecho bien en negarme.

— ¿Hoy estás mejor?

—Si, gracias por preguntar.

Nos quedamos callados un rato, yo no sabía que decir y él parecía muy absorto mirando la llama de las velas que iluminaban la sala. Hacía mucho frío, estaba temblando tanto que me castañeaban los dientes.

No noté que David se había puesto de pie, estaba a mi lado con su suéter en las manos.

—Toma—me ofreció su suéter.

— ¿Tú no tienes frío?

Él negó con la cabeza y me acercó el suéter.

—Gracias.

Lo tomé y lo usé para cubrirme la espalda. Observé con atención a David, su rostro parecía tallado en mármol. Retomó su puesto y volvió a posar la mirada en las juguetonas llamas de las velas.

— ¿No tienes sueño?—. Preguntó.

—No.

Nos quedamos sumidos en un breve silencio, después de un rato él habló:

— ¿Cómo es el lugar donde vives?

Me volví a mirarlo, las velas ya no captaban su atención. Me miraba fijamente, a la espera de la respuesta.

—Humm, muy diferente a este, debo decir.

Él rió de esa forma tan encantadora a la que ya me había acostumbrado.

—Debe ser más limpia e iluminada.

—Si, aunque no tiene el encanto desolado.

Él enarcó una ceja, yo le sonreí para disculparme.

—Bueno—proseguí—, mi casa no es tan grande como esta, es más pequeña, y las paredes son de color beige.

— ¿y tu habitación?, ¿es de color rosa?

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿por qué habría de ser rosa?

—Eres una niña, a todas las niñas les gusta el rosado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Si soy una niña, pero eso no significa que me guste el rosado.

—Ahh… ¿no?, entonces ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Era raro estar conversando de esta manera tan casual, pero me sentía bien, me sentía a gusto con él.

—Humm, creo que los colores pasteles. ¿Y a ti que color te gusta?

Él se cogió el mentón con gesto pensativo.

—Podría decir que el negro y el rojo, pero no el rojo borgoña, ni el cereza, ni el escarlata; yo diría más bien que el rojo sangre.

— ¿Negro?— sacudí la cabeza—. A mí no me gustan los colores oscuros.

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó en tono herido.

—Si, odio todo lo que tenga que ver con la oscuridad; yo prefiero los colores cálidos.

— ¿No te gusta la oscuridad?

Su tono fue extraño, era como si estuviéramos hablando de algún crimen.

—No—. Contesté con toda la naturalidad que pude.

—He de suponer que te agrada más el sol que la luna, ¿o me equivoco?

Seguía tan serio como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. Simplemente me limité a negar con la cabeza.

Él rió de manera lúgubre, profunda; sus carcajadas hicieron eco en la casa, causando un efecto muy aterrador.

—Entonces… ¿a ti te gusta la oscuridad, la noche y todo eso?—. Pregunté tratando de imitar su tono casual y despreocupado.

—Si, es una vieja manía— comentó con humor sombrío—. Nos hemos desviado del tema— espetó con voz cándida—, dime, ¿cómo es tu habitación?

Fruncí el ceño ante ese brusco cambio de tema, pero al ver su expresión curiosa decidí no prestar atención.

—Mi habitación tiene las paredes de un color durazno claro, es amplia —le lancé una mirada acusadora—, no tiene polvo —él rió entre dientes con la alusión.

— ¿Y tú? Siempre estás aquí de noche, ¿Qué haces de día?, ¿vives en otro lado?, ¿vas a la escuela? O…

Callé al ver que su cara se volvía huraña.

Tuve que agachar la mirada, no pude soportar su mirada dura y fría.

—Lo siento—. Susurré en voz tan baja que pensé que él no escucharía.

Me aventuré a levantar la mirada, él tenía un gesto inescrutable.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas a dormir.

El hielo de sus ojos no se había derretido, me estaba estudiando con la mirada.

Sonreí tímidamente para disculparme, me puse de pie, cogí uno de los candelabros que había en el suelo y me dirigí a las escaleras.

—Que duermas bien—. Gritó desde la sala.

Entré a mi habitación y tranqué la puerta con la silla.

Me puse la ropa de dormir y me enfundé en el saco que me había prestado David, me quedaba gigante, las mangas eran muy largas. Me permití olerlo un poquito, olía a ese delicioso perfume; el mismo que manaba de su piel. Me acurruqué en la cama, estaba muy caliente y cómoda con su suéter.

— ¿Qué es lo que oculta David?—. Me dije en voz alta, compartiendo mis dudas con la oscuridad de la noche.

Se había enojado cuando le pregunté sobre su vida, este pensamiento me infundió coraje, ¡yo había confiado en él!, ¿acaso él… no confiaba en mí?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido os prometo que actualizaré más seguido, es que tuve ligeros problemas técnicos y pues eso de la navidad y bla bla bla, pues ahí va otro cap!!!! Espero que no se les haya ido la emoción por esta linda parejita**

**Y por favor manden un reviuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Porrrrrrr faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrr –que no se note la desesperación ¬¬-**

**Y para los que les gustó quédate a mi lado!!! Pues ya viene el otro cap!!! Después de milenios!!!! Gracias por su paciencia xd**

Desperté temprano en la mañana, desayuné, me arreglé y me puse a lavar mi ropa en el lavabo de la cocina. Al terminar busqué un lugar para colgarla, salí al patio y la extendí en una silla.

Me quedé afuera merodeando entre los arboles que lindaban con el claro de la casa, jugueteé con la idea de treparme a alguno, pero las ramas estaban muy altas y nunca lo había intentado antes, así que me resistí. Me senté en el colchón de hojas de los pinos, el aire estaba cargado con el olor a tierra, a vida. Era bonito estar allá, lejos del ruido y el smog de la cuidad; ya ni sabía que día era, o cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde mi huida; era como si el tiempo transcurriera de una forma diferente en ese alejado rincón del bosque.

Al llegar el medio día, volví a la casa, con el cabello lleno de hojas. Abrí todas las ventanas que no estaban cegadas con madera, aunque quería quitarle la madera a todas, pero a David no le agradaría y además, no quería abrirme las heridas que ya habían sanado.

El viento hacía la labor de llevarse el polvo, ahora la casa no parecía tan abandonada. Subí a la habitación donde tenía mis cosas, abrí la ventana para que el aire entrara. No quise quitar la sábana que cubría las muñecas, puesto que me daban la sensación de ser observada por todos esos ojos de vidrio. Acomodé mi ropa dentro de los cajones de tocador —después de haber sacudido en polvo de éstos—, retiré con delicadeza los pedazos de espejo roto, pero no salí indemne, me hice una cortada en la palma de la mano derecha. Salí corriendo al baño a lavarme la sangre, rasgué un pedazo de tela de una sábana limpia y me lo enrollé alrededor de la mano. Hubiera usado el vendaje que había tenido en el tobillo, pero recordé que lo había botado cuando me dejó de doler.

Esa noche me acosté temprano, tal vez porque estaba cansada o tal vez porque no quería ver a David. Estaba en la cama cuando recordé que tenía que trancar la puerta, pero me dio tanta pereza pararme que no lo hice.

Al día siguiente me impresioné muchísimo, al retirarme la venda de la mano; noté que mi herida estaba cerrada, no había rastros de sangre seca. Tal vez el corte no había sido tan profundo como había pensado.

Había olvidado retirar la ropa que había puesto a secar afuera, por suerte no había llovido, por lo que la encontré seca. La doblé y la acomodé dentro de los cajones.

Pasé todo el día arreglando los muebles de la sala, había una poltrona y un sofá muy cómodo, ambos del mismo color borgoña del sillón. Estaban intactos, al igual que el sillón; las sábanas los habían protegido. También había una butaca para poner los pies.

Al llegar el atardecer, como siempre, llené de velas la sala para espantar la oscuridad. Me desplomé en el sofá, era muy cómodo.

Empecé a sentirme ansiosa, y un tanto nerviosa; sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría él. Me quité el suéter azul, con reticencia, puesto que estaba muy calientita con él puesto; pero quería devolvérselo.

Ya me había habituado a los silenciosos pasos de David. Lo escuché abrir la puerta y entrar. Escuché sus pasos cada vez más cerca.

—Hola Helena—. Saludó con voz hosca.

Levanté la mirada. Él llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra con capota; tenía la capota puesta en la cabeza, y sus ojos estaban escondidos por las sombras. Llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Hola— cogí el suéter y se lo di—. Gracias por prestármelo, te lo hubiera devuelto antes, pero ayer me quedé dormida temprano.

Él se negó a recibirlo y dijo:

—Quédatelo, no hay problema.

No le insistí, se notaba a leguas que no estaba de buen humor. Puse el suéter sobre mi regazo.

Me sorprendió darme cuenta de lo mucho que quería ver sus ojos color esmeralda, ver sus gestos. Simplemente pude ver su perfil asomarse por entre la tela negra, puesto que él no estaba vuelto hacia mí.

Miré fijamente su ropa, pensando que podría ver a través de ella y descubrir la hermosa palidez de su piel. Él subió las piernas y las abrazó, aovillándose en el sofá. Noté sus níveas manos asomarse por entre las mangas de su oscura chaqueta.

Aún me dolía saber que él no quería confiar en mí, a pesar de que yo le había hablado abiertamente. Nunca pensé que me doliera más su indiferencia que su acritud.

—No pensé que me agradaría tanto ver la sala sin esas espantosas sábanas blancas—. Comentó rompiendo el breve silencio.

Estaba sorprendida, su voz ya no sonaba molesta, ahora sonaba cortés. No lo miré, simplemente dije:

—Pensé que no te agradaría.

—Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo aquí en la sala, por lo menos no después de…—Guardó silencio por un momento—. Supongo que tienes mucho tiempo libre para desperdiciar, sin tareas, ni escuela—. Agregó con voz afable.

Era evidente que no quería terminar la frase que había dejado inconclusa; pero eso no me importaba, solo quería escuchar su voz.

—Si, la verdad tengo mucho tiempo libre.

— ¿Qué te gusta hacer—rió suavemente—, a parte de re decorar y limpiar mi casa?

Más que nada, deseaba quitarle esa capucha; estiré la mano, para hacerlo, pero me sentí estúpida, la dejé caer y entrelacé las manos.

—Humm, creo que leer, aunque no traje muchos libros conmigo.

Él bajó los pies del sofá y se retiró la capucha.

Sentí un alivio anormal al ver sus ojos amables y no iracundos, su sonrisa franca, su piel pálida que tenía un aspecto terso y lozano, noté un leve rubor en sus mejillas habitualmente níveas. Su cabello castaño despeinado ligeramente. La luz de las velas desprendía un brillo de sus perfectos dientes, haciendo parecer a sus colmillos superiores más largos y afilados que los otros. Pero el efecto duró poco tiempo, al parpadear, vi sus dientes normales; aunque normales para él, porque nunca había visto a ninguna persona con los dientes más perfectos, blancos y brillantes que los suyos.

— ¿Has mirado algunos de los libros de la biblioteca?, ¿hay alguno que sea de tu gusto?

Casi tuve que pellizcarme para salirme de ese trance.

—Esto… no, están en inglés, no los entiendo—. Respondí algo atolondrada.

—Ahh… cierto.

Él arrugó su frente de mármol por un momento y luego sonrió.

—A mi también me gusta leer—comentó sin que le preguntara—. Paso horas y horas leyendo, podríamos decir que eso es lo único que hago. Creo que me gusta estar más con los libros que con las personas.

Era algo que teníamos en común, los libros no te juzgaban y no tenías que fingir con ellos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—. Le pregunté sorprendida, eso era normal para alguien tan asocial como yo ¿pero David? No podía imaginar si quiera que existiera que alguien odiara a ese muchacho de belleza que rayaba con lo inverosímil— tú pareces ser de esas personas que siempre está rodeada de gente.

—Humm, no se, no es que me guste, es que tengo que estar solo; a veces me pongo peligroso estando entre humanos —Fruncí el ceño—. Pero no te asustes —prosiguió de inmediato— no soy nada raro, sólo un chiquillo normal.

Parecía más empecinado en convencerse a si mismo que a mí.

—Supongo que es como esas fobias, tú sabes, como temerle a las arañas o los lugares cerrados—. Espeté con candidez, quería infundirle confianza, para que no se cerrara como la noche antepasada.

Él se quedó callado, sumido en sus pensamientos. Me quedé mirándolo intensamente en un árido intento de descifrar su expresión. Lo miré tan fijamente que él apartó bruscamente la mirada y se volvió a colocar la capucha. Me sentí incomoda, tanto, que decidí irme a dormir.

—Hasta mañana—. Me despedí.

—Duerme bien, y cierra la puerta con seguro—. Dijo con voz ronca.

No pude verle la expresión, porque tenía la cabeza gacha y tapada por la capota. Me puse de pie, y me fui, llevando conmigo un candelabro y el suéter de David.

Antes de acostarme hice lo que David me pidió, puse la silla del tocador para trancar la puerta.

Miles de interrogantes vinieron a mi mente, y todas giraban alrededor de una sola persona.

***

La siguiente semana fue más normal, David y yo nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde arreglando la casa. Él se había olvidado por completo de su advertencia de que sólo me podía quedar por una semana, él se había vuelto más amable, aunque seguía enojándose cuando yo le preguntaba sobre sus hábitos y su vida por fuera de la casa.

De alguna manera, desde mi llegada a esta casa, parecía que mi vida giraba alrededor de un muchacho pálido de cabellos castaños.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que había caído la noche, yo estaba en la sala mirando el techo con expresión ausente mientras esperaba a David. La noche anterior él me había dicho que hoy íbamos a ir a la cuidad, puesto que teníamos que comprar comida —para mí, por supuesto; él no comía en la casa— y ciertas cosas para limpiar la casa. Estaba un tanto emocionada por volver a la cuidad; ya que, desde mi huida, me había quedado allí en la mansión y a sus alrededores. Aunque, en cierta manera, tenía miedo de salir de allí; tal vez porque de alguna forma la cuidad me recordaba las cosas de las que huí.

Un crujido me alertó que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. De inmediato me puse de pie, sentí que me faltaba el aire, puesto que sentía el corazón en mi garganta.

De repente, todo cesó. Era David, que entraba de la noche a la casa.

— ¡Hey!— Saludó.

Me puse de pie y corrí a recibirlo. Realmente estaba muy ansiosa de que él llegara. Al verlo noté que llevaba un montón de bolsas de papel en los brazos, tenía tantas que su rostro estaba detrás de todas ellas.

—Hola David, ¿a que se debe todo esto?

Él bajó los paquetes y los dejó en el piso. Tenía la acostumbrada sonrisa radiante en su angelical rostro, casi me puse a hiperventilar al verlo, todavía no me había acostumbrado a él.

—No quería que te tocara recorrer el bosque de noche, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de ir solo a la cuidad. Espero que no te moleste.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No hay cuidado. Ven, ayúdame a llevar esto a la cocina.

Levanté un paquete del suelo y me encaminé a la cocina. La cocina estaba impecable, el linóleo brillaba, los mesones de metal resplandecían, todo estaba impecable. Tenía un aspecto de cocina de la década de los 30, aunque allí no había electrodomésticos ni mesa del comedor.

Dejé la bolsa sobre el mesón y fui por las velas que estaban en la sala para iluminar la cocina, puesto que en la casa no funcionaba la electricidad. Cuando volví a la cocina, vi a David encaramado el mesón, tarareando una melodía que no reconocí; había traído todas las bolsas a la cocina.

—Tendremos que hacer algo con la electricidad, detesto ver velas por todos lados.

Me puse a acomodar lo que David había traído.

—No entiendo como habías estado en esta casa sin luz, aún no me cabe en la cabeza—. Comenté mientras miraba una bolsa.

En esa bolsa había cereal de copos de arroz inflado con sabor a chocolate, barras de avena, mantequilla, pan y mermelada. Lo empecé a acomodar en la alacena.

—esto… David, ¿Cuánto te costó todo esto? Debo pagarte.

Escuché sus carcajadas tras de mí.

—No seas tonta Helena, el dinero no es problema.

Me volví hacia él, no me agradaba que dijera eso, me daba pena con él, después de todo lo que había hecho por mí.

—pero seguramente a tus padres no les agrada que gastes dinero en alguien que no conocen.

_Ups, comentario equivocado_.

A David le desagradaba que mencionara las palabras padres o familia, en especial si me refería a la de él. No sabía cuál era la razón de eso, él nunca hablaba de si mismo, jamás lo hacía. Aún era un misterio para mí la vida de David, su familia, donde vive, porqué no se aparece en la casa de día.

Él torció el gesto, y luego se rió de manera macabra —algo que no era inusual en él—. Cuando él se reía de esa manera se me hacía un nudo en el estomago.

—No seas tonta—Sonrió de una manera torcida—, has de cuenta que no existen.

Lo miré ceñuda.

—Por cierto—prosiguió con tono más serio— estuve en la cuidad y vi esto—sacó un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y me lo dio.

Cogí el papel doblado y lo abrí.

Vi una foto mía y una nota que pedía información sobre el posible paradero de la desaparecida, ofrecían una recompensa.

Era increíble que mis padres se hubieran tomado tanta molestia, me sentí confundida, ¿me estaban buscando?

—Creo que vi también tu foto en los cartones de leche—Agregó.

Me sentí mareada, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me fui a sentarme en el sofá.

David me siguió, se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Me quedé mirando el techo abovedado de la sala.

—Soy tu amigo Helena, puedes confiar en mí.

—Estoy confundida, la ultima vez que los escuché hablar se estaban peleando por las cosas que querían al divorciarse, pero ninguno mencionó si quiera que iban a hacer conmigo. Era como si no existiera, y ahora me pregunto si ellos de verdad me extrañan o sólo me buscan porque está sola la casa.

Era increíblemente reconfortante tener a alguien con quién compartir las preocupaciones, me gustaba hablar con David en vez de guardarme mis pensamientos.

Él se quedó callado un rato, tal vez reflexionando, después de un rato dijo:

—Helena, ¿extrañas a tu familia?

Ni lo pensé, simplemente negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?—. Preguntó con parsimonia.

Suspiré.

—Porque para ellos no existo, nunca hablan conmigo, ni siquiera fingen prestarme atención.

—Pero, son tus padres, te quieren, se preocupan por ti.

Fruncí el ceño.

—te preocupas más por mis padres que por los tuyos.

Él cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el espaldar del sofá. Estuvo unos minutos callado, parecía tallado en piedra.

—Para mí ya es muy tarde—. Musitó en voz baja, parecía que estaba perdido en alguna época pasada de su vida— ya no puedo hacer nada, pero tú todavía estás a tiempo.

Abrió los ojos y me observó fijamente, con expresión insondable.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad a tus padres, tal vez debiste hablar con ellos antes de haber huido—. Su voz apenas era un susurro—. ¿Y si pasa algo malo?, ¿y si desaparecen? Será muy tarde, cargaras con ese dolor toda tu vida— ahora hablaba tan bajo que parecía que estuviera hablando para sí mismo—. Y jamás podrás disculparte, ni siquiera despedirte…

Me crucé de brazos, ¡que visión tan pesimista!

—Hay pocas posibilidades de que eso pase, además yo no voy a volver, a mi no me interesa lo que ellos piensen o digan.

—Las posibilidades siempre se apañan en nuestra contra—. Me objetó.

— ¿Es que tu quieres que me vaya? ¿Por eso es que me dices eso?

Sus ojos se pusieron duros, fríos; torció el gesto e hizo una mueca de enojo.

—Helena, no seas ridícula—gruñó—, si por mí fuera jamás te dejaría ir.

Estaba muy enojada, ¿Qué derecho tenía él de decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer? ¡Es mi vida!

Salí echando chispas de la sala.

— ¡Helena!, ¡espera! No seas así, ¡razona por favor!

No me detuve, seguí hacía las escaleras.

—Tengo razón, ¡eres una chiquilla!

Apreté fuertemente los puños, tanto que sentía que mis uñas se me iban a clavar en la palma de la mano. Pisoteé fuertemente en la escalera, subí dando saltos, cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi habitación; iba a trancarla pero me pareció absurdo hacerlo. Estaba tan ofuscada que ni me puse la ropa de dormir, me quité a la fuerza los zapatos y me metí en la cama.

Cuando la ira se deshizo, me dormí.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bien después de una cortitas vacaciones mortalmente aburridas, aquí estoy ehh pues espero que hayan pasado buenas fiestas y bla bla bla gracias a todos por sus revius y esperemos que este año al fin se nos cumpla el milagrito jajajajajjajajajjajajajajjajajajajjaajajja en fin gracias a todos! a arthemisa, a andromeda no saito y pues a todos ¡!! Jajjajajajjajajajajaj por fis díganme que les parece! Ya hemos llegado por la mitad, en realidad esta historia es un poquín corta :p gracias a todos!!! os deseo un buen año! **_

La luz del sol me dio en los ojos, podía verla a través de mis parpados. Abrí los ojos, era un nuevo día. Me puse de pie y fui a abrir la ventana, el aire puro y limpio de la sabana me despeinó el cabello.

Desde la ventana se veía la extensión del bosque, varios kilómetros a la redonda, a lo lejos la carretera. Aún me impresionaba lo lejos que había ido, ¿Cuánto había caminado desde mi casa hasta aquí? Ya ni me acordaba como salir de allí, igual no quería hacerlo, se estaba muy bien en la mansión Merrick.

Me desperecé, fui al tocador donde guardaba mi ropa y saqué una muda para cambiarme. Salí descalza al pasillo, ahora si era agradable hacerlo porque el piso de parqué estaba limpio y reluciente —cortesía de David—, llegué a la puerta del baño, estaba cerrada y tenía una nota pegada, era una caligrafía pulcra y elegante:

Se que tal vez estés enojada todavía conmigo, y lo se, lo siento; no te voy a insistir con lo de ayer, pero debes pensarlo con cabeza fría. Si ves, ahora hablo como si fuera tu padre o tu abuelo; bueno, sabes que no fue mi intención hacerte enojar, perdona mi actitud pero es que eres mi AMIGA y me preocupo por ti…

Noté que la palabra "amiga" estaba en mayúsculas y resaltada con un color diferente.

…hice acopio de mis habilidades domesticas (he de admitir que no tengo muchas, pero hice lo que pude) y arreglé la energía eléctrica, no voy a decir que fue fácil, porque en realidad no se que fue lo que hice, pero funciona, aunque no tan bien (es evidente que la casa lleva décadas de atraso) pero no le pidas peras al olmo. De por dios bota todas esas espantosas velas.

La calefacción funciona, tal vez te agrade el agua caliente.

Atentamente: D.

Posdata: creo que es obvio que soy yo, David.

— ¡¿Quién más va a ser?!—. Me dije en voz alta.

Sin duda David cuestionaba mi inteligencia, o tal vez solo quería hacer una broma. Releí una y otra vez la nota en busca de algún mensaje oculto en sus palabras.

Tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez mis padres si me extrañaban…

No quise pensar más en eso, empujé la puerta y entré al baño. Busqué el interruptor de la luz, para verificar si de verdad funcionaba la luz. Lo encontré y lo prendí, el baño se iluminó con luz artificial. David había arreglado el espejo, ahora tenía un marco de bombillas que parecían a las que tienen las actrices.

Me aventuré a abrir la llave del agua, me impresionó mucho ver el vapor que salía del agua caliente ¡Vaya, David es buen electricista!

Se había vuelto costumbre que antes del ocaso me pusiera muy nerviosa, casi ansiosa; y todo se desvanecía cuando llegaba David. Y aunque estaba un poco enojada con él, esta vez no fue la excepción.

Un alivio insano me sosegó el pulso, al ver su hermosa sonrisa.

Se quedó un rato en el vestíbulo observando la lámpara de cristal que iluminaba con todo su esplendor, la luz se fragmentaba en millones de colores de arcoíris al traspasar el cristal. Sin duda era un espectáculo hermoso, pero palidecía al lado de David, él parecía una especie de ángel, bañado por la luz, su piel adquirió cierto matiz irisado.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba de pie en el umbral de la sala contemplándolo fijamente, cuando él me volteó a mirar tuve que bajar la cabeza, sentí mi cara acalorada. Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la angelical figura con ropajes negros.

—Buenas noches— dije—. Gracias por lo de… la luz.

Que bien que estaba de espaldas a él, así no podía ver lo roja que estaba.

—No hay cuidado—. Dijo restándole importancia.

Cuando me hube calmado y asegurado que mi cara no se sentía caliente por el bochorno, me volteé. Él estaba detrás de mí, casi grité del susto al tenerlo de frente.

Él soltó una risita y se sentó en el sillón.

— ¿Hoy estás de mejor humor?

No había rastro de broma en su voz.

—Supongo—. Dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

—Helena, no quiero discutir contigo de nuevo, no me gusta. Me agrada mucho que estés aquí, así que no vuelvas a decir que quiero que te vayas, porque sabes muy bien que no es así.

No pude evitarlo, pero, sentí que mis labios se retraían en una involuntaria sonrisa. Sus palabras sonaban tan, ¿Cómo decirlo? Hablaba con tanto fervor, con tanto cariño. Era insignificante, si; pero me sentía muy feliz por saber que a él le agradaba tenerme allí.

—Gracias—. Musité.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Helena, siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Le sonreí.

—Sabes muy bien que también puedes contar conmigo David, no te voy a juzgar, soy tu _amiga_.

—Eso suena muy cursi —dijo—, Helena ¿Por qué no vamos afuera? La noche está muy encantadora.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No seas tontica, no te pasara nada conmigo, además, quiero persuadirte, la noche no es tan mala.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, no me vas a sacar de aquí. Señor oscuridad.

—Vamos— dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, se agachó para poner su rostro al mismo nivel del mío.

Puso esa cara de cordero degollado, sólo que a él le sentaba tan bien, se veía tan tierno e insoportablemente guapo.

—Por favor—. Imploró.

¿Quién se puede negar ante ese muchacho tan angelical?

Yo.

—No, no me voy a mover ni un centímetro. Jamás vas a conseguir sacarme de aquí, afuera hace mucho frío, esta oscuro—sacudí la cabeza—. No.

Sonrió, quedé sin aliento.

— ¿Me estás retando?— Preguntó con voz aguda.

Yo no sabía que decir. Él tenía en sus labios una sonrisa torcida y arrebatadora.

Soltó una carcajada suave y voluptuosa, se puso de pie e intentó levantarme del sofá. Lo miré con escepticismo, pensé que no podría; pero me sorprendió, logró soltar mis manos que se aferraban fuertemente al sofá.

Me llevó en sus brazos, apretándome contra su pecho. Me costó mucho mantener la expresión de disgusto, puesto que me agradaba más de lo normal estar en sus brazos. Tuve que reprimir mi deseo de oler su ropa.

—Te dije que lo iba a hacer—. Se jactó mientras bajábamos las escaleras del pórtico.

—Eres un aprovechado— Lo acusé—, y creo que también un atrevido.

—No digas eso, estamos en confianza, ¿A que no, amiga?

Me crucé de brazos mientras él se reía con suficiencia. La noche estaba despejada, pero hacia mucho frío.

Caminamos un rato, no supe a donde nos dirigíamos, sólo veía arboles, arboles, arboles y arboles, o por lo menos sus troncos. No había mucha luz en el bosque, sólo podía ver los contornos de su rostro iluminados por la luz de la luna.

Debimos de haber estado en medio del bosque cuando se detuvo el bamboleo de su caminar.

— ¿Ya llegamos a donde se supone que vamos?— dije con fingida indignación.

Me valía un rábano saberlo, sólo quería saber si se había acabado mi viaje en sus brazos.

—Si—. Respondió con laconismo.

No quería bajarme, pero lo hice. Me tambaleé un poco pero él me cogió del codo y evitó que me cayera.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿Tienes mareo?—Preguntó preocupado.

Hice un gesto vago con la mano. Él se relajó.

Miré a mí alrededor, _¡oh sorpresa! Más arboles._

Hacía mucho frío, empecé a tiritar me abracé el pecho para conservar el calor. Él se echó en el suelo lleno de hojas con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza.

Me agaché a su lado, temblando como una hoja mecida por el viento. Él pareció notarlo, se levantó del suelo y se quitó la chaqueta. No era de cremallera, por lo que tuvo que sacársela hacía arriba. Quedando en una camisilla sin mangas que traía debajo.

Agradecí enormemente que casi no hubiera luz, o si no me quedaría mirándolo como una idiota.

Me ofreció su chaqueta.

— ¿No te da frío?— pregunté con cautela mientras me la ponía.

Me ignoró, simplemente se volvió a acostar en el suelo mientras fruncía los labios tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

Lo miré un rato mientras me ponía su gigantesca chaqueta. No sabía que decir o que esperar, pasara lo que pasara estaría a su merced; no sabía en que dirección estaba la casa. Le hice caso y me acosté a su lado, de vez en cuando lo miraba de refilón; él miraba con gesto ausente al cielo, traté de buscar lo que miraba tan fijamente pero solo veía un parche de cielo a través de las ramas del árbol.

— ¿Pensar en el universo no te hace sentir insignificante?

Lo miré de reojo, él seguía con la vista perdida en el infinito.

—No se, jamás había pensado en eso.

Quedamos sumidos en un silencio extraño, me hubiera quejado si no hubiera sido porque me sentía muy a gusto con él. Me sentí un tanto nerviosa, sentía un extraño vacío en el estómago, algo como un aleteo. No observé más el cielo, me quedé mirando a David, el viento jugueteaba con su cabello castaño.

Había algo en él, algo en sus facciones, algo extraño; algo… algo… que me atraía de él.

¿Enamorada de David?, ¿yo? Era un tanto improbable enamorarse de alguien que apenas conocía, era estúpido. Pero con él me sentía bien, era un no se que. No, no podía sentir nada por él, entonces… ¿por qué me siento así?

David, el muchacho más extraño que jamás hubiera conocido, tenía cierto aire de solitario, su rostro de alguna manera mostraba melancolía, como si fuera algún ermitaño. Un halo de misterio lo rodeaba; es un chico muy curioso, no solo por sus costumbres y su personalidad, también lo es por su increíble belleza, casi era inhumana, como si fuera irreal.

Desde que lo conocí no hubo ni un solo día que no pensara en él, prácticamente ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, aunque fuera un misterio para mí. Me sentía ansiosa de día, y no cesaba hasta que él estuviera allí, a mi lado…

— ¿Helena?, ¿Qué pasa?

Su voz cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos, no había notado que él me miraba intensamente.

Suspiré, tratando de quitarme esa incomoda sensación en el estómago.

—Nada, simplemente estaba pensando.

— ¿En que?—preguntó con gesto curioso.

—En…—me devané los sesos en busca de alguna banalidad— en que dijiste que iba a ver la belleza de la noche, y por lo visto sigo esperando.

Él retrajo los labios en una sonrisa, la luna arrancó un fulgor plateado de sus dientes. Si había algo bello en la noche, no había duda que era David.

—Si, tienes razón. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, esto es la belleza de la noche —señaló el cielo— la oscuridad que vela el sueño de los humanos, el silencio acogedor que te permite escuchar el sonido que hacen las ramas al ser mecidas suavemente por el viento…

Tomé nota de que era la segunda vez que se refería a las personas como humanos.

Se quedó callado, no supe que vio en mi rostro que lo hizo desviar la mirada. Quería escuchar su voz, su suave y rotunda voz; pero no quería sonar suplicante, así que simplemente me tragué las palabras que me delatarían.

La luna llegó al centro del cielo, era exactamente la media noche. El tiempo junto a David parecía desdibujarse.

Inconscientemente empecé a deslizar la mano por las hojas, mi corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarme con la fría mano de David. Quise cogerla, pero él la apartó. Ladeé la cabeza para que él no viera la turbación que me causaba su reacción.

Me sentí herida, despojada.

Él se puso de pie de un salto, aún así lo hizo con elegancia y garbo.

— ¿Te ayudo a levantar, _amiga_?— sugirió mientras me tendía la mano.

Quería coger su mano, y sentir su apretón, pero sabía que lo hacía por cortesía y no por otra cosa. Tomé su mano y me puse de pie. Me sacudí el cabello y la ropa.

Lo único que me reconfortó fue que él me iba a cargar de regreso. Él se acercó a mí y me levantó, sujetando mis hombros y mis piernas con sus brazos. Me sostuvo un rato en vilo, y luego, tras exhalar un suspiro, me apretó contra su pecho, acunándome en sus brazos.

Me recosté contra su pecho, aspiré profundamente su dulce aroma.

¿Qué sentía en realidad por ese muchacho?

Me pareció que él caminó más lento de regreso a casa, pero no me importaba, cuanto más durara ese momento, mejor. Él no dijo nada en todo el camino, tal vez no sabía que decir, al igual que yo.

Íbamos llegando a la casa —lo deduje por el sonido de sus pasos sobre el enlozado—, él me apretó suavemente contra su pecho, deseé poder parar el tiempo y quedarme en sus brazos.

—Helena—dijo con voz calmada—, si vuelvo a intentar cargarte en mis brazos me vas a abofetear para que no lo haga ¿lo harás?

Asentí con la cabeza. Sus palabras me dolieron, sentí que me estrujaba el corazón. Se suponía que debería estar feliz, debería estar feliz porque él ya no iba a ser atrevido, ya no iba a cargarme a la fuerza en sus gentiles brazos, ya no me apretaría tiernamente contra su pecho… ¿Debería sentirme feliz o triste?

Él me llevó hasta mi habitación y se salió de allí, dejándome vuelta un lio. Me acosté en la cama, con la chaqueta de David puesta. Dejé que la confusión y la tristeza me llevaran a la inconsciencia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo siento pero es que no había podido subir, jujuju y aquí va otro cap gracias a coniwii!!! Vale vale gracias a todos! este capitulo me gusta ^--^ see vamos por la mitad!!! Pero pues todavía se pone mejor… creo jajajajajajajajjajajajajaja!!**

Al día siguiente me quedé en cama, estaba muy confundida.

¿Por qué me sentía así? No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Acuñé todas las conversaciones que había tenido con él, analizando palabra por palabra de lo que él había dicho. Había un misterio que descubrir de él, ¿pero qué?, sus comentarios estaban encriptados, como en algún código extraño; había algo en él, como si cargara una cruz, como esa constante expresión de que llevara el mundo sobre los hombros.

David, él chico que me acogió en su mansión polvorienta y aparentemente deshabitada. Al principio se había comportado muy extraño, a veces me echaba de su casa y luego parecía preocuparse por mí, más de lo que cualquier persona hubiera mostrado. De alguna manera, veía algo en sus ojos, como si me necesitara.

¡Que ilusa! Eso era darme mucha importancia, él y yo simplemente éramos amigos.

Amigos, esa era la palabra clave, sólo éramos amigos. Él… él… me gusta, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él, esa era la cuestión; él para mí no era un simple amigo, no como Bill, ni como Tomás. Él era… muy importante para mí, era la única persona con la que realmente me había abierto, la única persona con la que había compartido la vacía historia de mi vida. Pero… él, él era sublime, hermoso, fuerte, guapo, encantador, amistoso, muy maduro para su edad, amable, divertido… jamás terminaría de enumerar sus cualidades, y eso que apenas lo conozco. Y yo, inmadura y caprichosa.

No me sentía bien conmigo misma, y aún faltaban horas para que anocheciera, mis cavilaciones acuciaban mis ganas por verlo, quería comprobar si, en verdad, me había enamorado. Quería saber si volvería a sentir esa ansiedad, ese aleteo en mi estómago al verlo.

Me mantuve ocupada para no pensar más en él, lavé mi ropa, barrí los pisos y sacudí el polvo de los enceres.

Era verano, por lo que los días eran más largos; atardeció a las siete en punto. En el horizonte se veía el resplandor naranja del sol al meterse entre el lejano bosque.

Mi ansiedad se acrecentaba a medida que los segundos transcurrían, no dejaba de mecerme en el sofá; parecía psicótica o algo así. Traté de relajarme, de tranquilizarme, pero no pude, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Empecé a escuchar el sonido que hacían las gotas al caer sobre el tejado de la casa, había empezado a llover. Después de un rato la lluvia había arreciado, el repiqueteo de las gotas tronaba en toda la casa.

Escuché chirriar los goznes de la puerta, alguien estaba entrando.

Mi corazón se detuvo y al ver su rostro, comenzó a latir erráticamente.

Estaba empapado, su ropa oscura goteaba. Tenía una expresión afable en el rostro, entró a la sala haciendo ruido con sus zapatos mojados. Se sentó en el sofá. Tragué saliva, lo tenía a pocos centímetros de mí. Las mariposas revoloteaban furiosamente en mi estomago, pugnando por salir. Ahora que lo tenía al frente mío, confirmé mis sospechas; si, estaba enamorada de David.

—Hola Helena.

Sacudió su cabello para salpicarme. Me pareció que lo hacía en cámara lenta, como si fuera el modelo de un comercial.

— ¡Hey me salpicaste!—. Acusé.

Empezó a carcajearse mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello. Me quedé como una boba mirándolo, escuchando su exuberante risa.

—Lástima que esté lloviendo, hoy quería ir al bosque contigo—. Dijo con una nota de decepción en la voz.

No pude evitar sonreír, aunque lo hice con nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?, ¿hiciste algo interesante?

—No, la verdad no.

Era un poco incomodo hablar mientras sentía las mariposas en mi estómago. Traté de no mirarlo mucho, para que no notara mi nerviosismo.

—Debes estar aburrida por aquí. Tal vez deberías salir—sugirió—, ¿conoces el camino a la ciudad?

—No David, además, dudo mucho que quiera salir de aquí, después de toda la fanfarria que montaron mis padres para buscarme.

—No se Helena, ¿lo has pensado bien?, ¿no sería mejor que volvieras?, ellos deben estar muy preocupados.

Humm… en lo único que he pensado en estos días es en él, ni por asomo había recordado el tema de mis padres. Pero, por ahora, era mejor no decirle nada.

—Creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo.

Escondí mi rostro de su mirada, estaba muy incomoda, sentía una sensación rara en la garganta, como si se me dificultara respirar.

—David, debes quitarte esa ropa húmeda; te puedes enfermar— Mascullé mientras me sentí sonrojar. Le di la espalda para que no me viera.

—Eso es lo de menos, hace falta más que eso para enfermarme.

De nuevo había algo encriptado en su voz cargada se suficiencia, quería estudiar su expresión, pero temí que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo, y leyera la incomodidad en mi rostro. Siempre se me había dado bien lo de esconder lo que realmente sentía, pero en esta ocasión, no; estaba segura que si él me miraba podía descifrar mi turbación. Incapaz de soportar más allí sentada, me puse de pie y me fui. No fui capaz de mirarlo, simplemente pasé a su lado como si no existiera.

—Tengo sueño, nos vemos mañana.

Salí de la sala con rapidez, subí de dos en dos los escalones y corrí a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta y me eché en la cama, respiré profundamente para sosegar mi pulso. Si me hubiera quedado más tiempo con él probablemente no hubiera soportado y le hubiera insinuado algo. Sabía que era imposible pensar que él sintiera algo por mí, era doloroso pensar en ello, así que decidí ignorar ese pequeño detalle.

Me acosté de medio lado, hacía la ventana, contemplando la luna. Tenía la chaqueta negra de David sobre la almohada, para aspirar su deliciosa fragancia. Después de un rato de suspiros y ensoñaciones, me quedé dormida.

Las siguientes dos noches fueron demasiado incomodas, ahora que había aclarado mis sentimientos hacía él me sentía más nerviosa estando a su lado, llegando al punto de decir incoherencias cuando hablaba con él. Él parecía no notarlo o simplemente sabía disimularlo muy bien, porque no me cabe en la cabeza como no se puede dar cuenta de las tonterías que hablaba —algo como que papá Goriot había sido escrito por Víctor Hugo «_si; de lo único que hablamos es de literatura_»—. Me iba a la cama después de un rato no muy largo, porque me sentía demasiado avergonzada por mi extraño comportamiento.

¿Y que más se podía esperar de alguien que nunca se había enamorado?

Si, es verdad; nunca antes me había enamorado de alguien, por lo menos no de esta manera. Me gustaba todo en David, su voz, su risa, el misterio de su vida, sus comentarios agudos. Y pensar que cuando lo conocí lo odié, sin duda el dicho tiene razón; del amor al odio hay un solo paso.

David, pensar en él me arrancaba una sonrisa de los labios. ¿Así se sentía estar enamorada?

Pero, podía fantasear todo lo que quisiera, pero sabía que en realidad él no siente nada por mí; para él sólo soy una amiga, lo había dejado claro en varias ocasiones. Mi corazón se estremecía cada vez que pensaba en eso.

Era de noche de nuevo. Me encontraba, como siempre, en la sala esperando por David. Al fin me había decidido, le voy a decir lo que siento.

Estaba armándome de valor, mirando compulsivamente el reloj. El segundero parecía andar lento, alargando la espera. Ya era costumbre sentirme ansiosa a esas horas, y hoy, la sensación se había multiplicado por mil. ¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¿él como reaccionaría? No contaba con experiencia previa en este tema, no sabía como reaccionaría él. ¿Se enojaría conmigo?

Mantuve la mirada fija en la puerta, respirando con dificultad.

— ¡Hey!— La cabeza de David emergió de la puerta.

Era hora de la verdad.

—Buenas noches David.

Él se encaminó hacia la sala, llevaba su acostumbrada ropa negra. Levaba las manos detrás de la espalda. Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas afables y se sentó a mi lado.

—Hola Helena—saludó con voz sedosa—, ¿Cómo vas?

—Bien— contesté mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con la cremallera de mi chaqueta.

Sentí un horrible nudo en la garganta, me la estrechaba dolorosamente. Tragué saliva para deshacerlo.

Abrí la boca, en un intento de articular palabra, pero no pude, los nervios me impedían pensar. No fui capaz de mirarlo, me quedé con la mirada fija en mis manos entrecruzadas sobre mi regazo.

—Helena— Llamó con voz preocupada.

Quería mirarlo, pero tenía mucho miedo de ver que clase de emoción mostraban sus ojos.

—Dime— respondí sin levantar la mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿por qué no me miras?— preguntó con turbación en la voz—, te he notado muy extraña estos días.

El nudo de mi garganta parecía aumentar, haciéndome más difícil respirar.

—Dime, puedes confiar en mí—. Apremió, ya podía imaginar lo convincentes que resultarían sus ojos si los mirara.

Aspiré profundamente, contuve el aliento y luego lo solté.

—David, yo… la verdad quería, decirte— me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior, supongo que lo hice con fuerza porque empecé a sentir el sabor a sangre en la boca. Suspiré y traté de proseguir— quiero decirte… bueno, tu en realidad… me… gustas.

Sentí la garganta tensa, y para rematar la boca me sabía a cobre.

Todo me hubiera esperado, menos lo que pasó a continuación.

David cogió mi mentón con su mano fresca, obligándome a volver la cara hacia él. Podía sentir como se escurrían mis lágrimas por mis mejillas, como se me iba subiendo la sangre a la cabeza. Él mantenía la mirada fija en mis ojos, los suyos brillaban de una manera extraña, un brillo rojizo. Lentamente se fue acercando a mí, pude notar un leve temblor en su labio. Me sentí tensa, más que antes; el dolor en la garganta se acentuaba, al igual que el gusto a metálico en la boca. Él seguía acercándose a mí, esos segundos previos me parecieron una eternidad. Tenía miedo, de lo que pudiera pasar, pero fue fugaz. Había una necesidad en sus ojos, algo que me era ajeno, que, de alguna manera, no era humano. Tenía su rostro a escasos milímetros del mío, podía sentir su fría respiración, su dulce aliento hizo que se me erizaran los bellos de la nuca.

Él cerró los ojos y rozó mis labios con los suyos.

Sentí un hormigueo en el labio inferior, en el lugar donde estaba la herida que me había hecho con los dientes. Estaba muy confundida como para poder distinguir lo que pasaba. Sus labios se movían insistentemente contra los míos, como si buscara la mejor manera de hacerlo. Succionó ávidamente mis labios, podía sentir que el sabor a cobre se había intensificado.

La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas, levanté lentamente las manos, para ponerlas a los costados de su rostro. Pero cuando lo iba a tocar, cuando me iba inclinar hacia delante para tenerlo más cerca… me soltó.

Fue como si algún tipo de hechizo se hubiera roto, ambos nos miramos. Yo estaba confundida, mareada y desorientada pero estaba lo suficientemente bien como para notar su extraña expresión, se veía crispado, lleno de algún tipo de ira asesina.

— ¡Maldición, Helena!— gruño enojado, con la voz más fría que hubiera escuchado jamás.

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo, tan rápido como un espectro.

La casa se sentía terriblemente vacía sin él, era my extraño. Me quedé petrificada en el sofá, con la cabeza aún dándome vueltas. ¿Qué significaba esto?, ¿por qué había pasado?, ¿había echo algo malo?

Sentí como mis ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas, salí corriendo a mi habitación entre sollozos. Me dejé caer lánguidamente sobre la cama.

Repasé una y otra vez lo que recientemente había pasado. Algo lo había enojado, tal vez cuando toqué su rostro, eso lo hizo apartarse. Pero, entonces ¿Qué significaba el beso? Tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, por un lado estaba que tal vez él no sintiera nada por mí, ¿cómo le hablaría?, ¿seguiría normal? Y, por otro lado, tal vez sintiera lo mismo ¿cómo sería entonces?, ¿seríamos más que amigos?

Salí de la habitación y apagué todas las luces, me quedé a oscuras en mi habitación. Abrí la ventana, era todo muy calmado, pero, de alguna manera, era la calma antes de la tormenta.


	13. Chapter 13

**No estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda, jajaja hola! Después de una larga temporada he vuelto a subir. La cosa es que he tenido mucho trabajo (y por otro lado, he tenido mucha flojera) eso si pregúntenle a arthemisa que ella puede dar fe xD**

**Gracias a todos por su paciencia y por sus revius!! Yo los leo, aunque no lo parezca :p y realmente tenía ganas de responderles: tengan paciencia amigos!**

**En todo caso, ahí va. Lamento la demora, en verdad.**

Era la media noche. No tenía sueño, estaba intranquila. David, David, ¿dónde estará?, ¿se habrá ido por mi culpa? De improvisto comenzó a llover, la lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre el tejado. Salí de la cama y cerré la ventana, volví a meterme debajo de la frazada. Tenía puesta la chaqueta negra de David, y tenía el suéter azul en la almohada, su olor estaba todavía impregnado en su ropa. Me quedé muy calladita, aguzando el oído a la espera de cualquier sonido que me indicara qué él había llegado; pero lo único que podía escuchar era el granizo que empezaba a precipitarse contra las tejas.

De repente todo se iluminó momentáneamente, luego se escuchó un trueno. Empecé a temblar, tenía miedo; la lluvia siempre me aterrorizaba y más ahora que estaba deprimida.

—David—murmuré al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

— ¿Todavía estás despierta?

Me incorporé de inmediato, con el corazón latiendo a mil.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba David, no pude verle la cara, pero sabía que era él.

Caminó hacía mí, al acercarse cayó otro trueno, pude verle el rostro; lívido, impávido. Se quedó al lado de la cama, mirándome fijamente.

¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿en que estaría pensando? Lo primero se vino a la cabeza fue pedirle disculpas, no sabía exactamente por qué.

—David… yo… lo siento.

Me sentí como una estúpida mientras miraba su gesto insondable, él parecía tallado en piedra. Otro trueno cayó, seguido por el sonido característico.

—No debes disculparte— la calidez de su voz me invadió, como si hubiera tomado cocoa caliente— no ha sido tu culpa.

Cayó otro trueno, pero éste cayó más lejos por lo que no iluminó la habitación.

Sentí que el colchón se hundía, David se había sentado en la cama.

Me incomodaba tenerlo en la habitación después de lo que había pasado, ¿pero que le podía decir?, ¿qué se fuera?

—Helena— dijo— en cuanto a lo de hace un rato… yo—se trabó, luego suspiró y prosiguió— no se que decirte.

Fui incapaz de mirarlo, estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía la frazada tan fuertemente agarrada con los nudillos que ya los tenía blancos.

—Independientemente de lo que yo sienta esto no puede ser.

— ¿Por qué?— susurré débilmente mientras sentía que el dolor me devoraba—. ¿Es que no sientes nada por mí?—. Dije mientras escondía la cara debajo de la manta.

Sentí que la humedad de mis ojos se escurría por mis mejillas.

—Ay Helena—gimió—, siempre te ocultas cuando estás llorando.

Él tenía razón, pero yo huía de su mirada.

— ¡No estoy llorando!— sollocé, llena de dolor— ¿Si no me quieres por qué me besaste?

Empecé a hipar de lo fuerte que estaba llorando.

La cama empezó a crujir, sentí que el colchón se hundía. David se deslizó por debajo de la frazada, se acostó a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos, por la espalda. Su reacción era extraña, me sentí confundida, aunque un tanto aliviada por sentirlo a mi lado; estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su gélida exhalación deslizarse por mi cuello.

—Eres muy ingenua— susurró con su suave voz en mi nuca— el problema es que me gustas más de lo permitido.

Quedé estupefacta, incapaz de creer lo que me decía. Él pareció notar el escepticismo tácito en mi silencio.

—Helena, me gustas—dijo con una ternura que jamás creí que alguien utilizara para dirigirse a mí—, me he enamorado de ti.

Estiró la mano, buscando la mía. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, su tacto era igual de frío como lo recordaba, sólo que esta vez su apretón era cariñoso. Me hubiera gustado ver su expresión, pero su presa me hacía imposible volverme hacia él.

—No debes llorar, no lo hagas— Su voz era apenas un murmulló, dulce, cargado de tibieza—. Te quiero, pero por más que quiera estar contigo no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?— gemí débilmente, no podía imaginar cuál sería la razón—. ¿Tienes novia?

Él rió suavemente, el sonido de su risa fue casi opacado por el tronido de la lluvia.

—No— dijo con pesar— ojalá fuera algo tan trivial. Pero estoy seguro que si tuviera novia la dejaría para estar contigo.

— ¿Entonces por qué?—. Insistí.

— ¿Te acuerdas que te dije alguna vez que era peligroso?

Ah… si, su fobia a las personas. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Por eso no puedo estar con nadie, ni siquiera contigo.

—pero… tú sabes que yo te acepto tal como eres, te quiero.

—No es tan sencillo Helena, por más que me quieras, por más que yo te ame sigo siendo peligroso, para ti, para cualquiera. No soy capaz de arriesgarme, aunque estoy rompiendo las reglas estando aquí, contigo. De una u otra manera no debí haberte dejado quedarte aquí.

Me dio un escalofrío, él lo notó.

— ¿Por qué eres así David?—espeté—. Sigues siendo igual de extraño, me besas, me dices que me quieres, te quedas aquí conmigo y luego dices que eres peligroso, que me aleje de ti; ¿Qué es lo que pasa al fin?

—Si tan sólo supieras la verdad me entenderías, Helena, no sabes lo que significas para mí, ni te lo alcanzas a imaginar. Ojalá pudiera decirte, quiero protegerte de mí mismo, pero no soy capaz de alejarme de ti. Soy peligroso, créeme, no te conviene saber por qué.

Realmente me molestó su lenguaje indescifrable.

—David, háblame en cristiano por favor—la ira se derramó sobre mis palabras, éstas quedaron impregnadas con mi confusión. Las palabras salieron tan rápido que pensé que nada de lo que decía tenía sentido—, quiero saber por que pareces despidiéndote y luego me dices que no quieres dejarme. He confiado en ti, te he dicho muchas cosas, y no recibo nada a cambio, como si no confiaras en mí. ¿Es así acaso?, ¿no quieres compartir tus _geniales_ secretos con una chiquilla como yo?

—No quiero que cargues con el peso de mis pecados, es así de sencillo—. Dijo en tono cortante.

De nuevo con su lenguaje encriptado, ¿Cuál sería su pecado?, ¿ser demasiado guapo?

— ¿Pecados? Por favor David, tienes quince años, ¿Qué pecados podrías haber cometido?

Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de mí, quería alejarme de él —todos tenemos orgullo ¿no?— pero no quería, temía que, por lo delicada de nuestra conversación, él se enojara conmigo. Tenía que atesorar el momento, tenía que grabarme en la cabeza la sensación que me causaba su respiración en mi nuca.

Se rió amargamente, sonó forzado, y sin alegría.

—Creo que ya no puedo hacer nada para convencerte, debería tratar, pero soy débil, ansío demasiado tu compañía como para seguir insistiendo.

— ¿Qué significa entonces?— rezongué.

—Has ganado Helena, soy tuyo.

—Humm, David, podrías ser un poquito más especifico.

Suspiró.

—Te quiero—. Murmuró.

— ¿entonces…?

—Estaré contigo—su voz tenía impronta de promesa.

Mis labios se contrajeron en una sonrisa involuntaria. Nos quedamos callados un buen rato, la lluvia torrencial había amainado, ahora sólo caía una leve llovizna. David seguía sosteniendo mi mano.

— ¿Vas a ser mi novio?—. Pregunté, rompiendo el breve silencio.

—Humm, ¿no se supone que es el hombre el que lo pide?

Fruncí el ceño en la oscuridad.

— ¿He de suponer que es un no?

Rompió a reírse, con esa suave y agradable risa suya.

—No seas tonta—sentí una punzada de dolor y vergüenza—, voy a ser tu novio, _Helena_—. Pronunció mi nombre con un tono involuntariamente seductor—. Aunque me parece que esa no es la connotación adecuada—. Murmuró para sí.

—Creo que es mejor que te deje dormir—. Agregó.

—No te vayas, quédate conmigo hasta el amanecer—. Farfullé.

Se acomodó, rodeándome con su brazo sin soltar mi mano. Eso sin duda era un si.

— ¿Por qué duermes con mi ropa puesta?—preguntó sin más que curiosidad en la voz.

Sentí que mi sangre hervía bajo mi piel, estuve muy agradecida de que él no pudiera verme la cara, o vería mi cara colorada.

—Estás cálida—murmuró con voz aterciopelada, tan bajo que no supe si hablaba consigo mismo o para mí.

Los segundos pasaron.

—Respóndeme—instó amablemente.

—Pues… me gusta tu ropa, me recuerda a ti. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿te molesta?

—No—sentí como se encogía de hombros en la oscuridad—, sólo quería saber.

La lluvia había cesado, ya no se escuchaba nada.

— ¿David?

—Humm ¿qué?—masculló.

— ¿Ahora que eres mi novio podrás confiar en mi?

Se quedó callado, supuse que estaba reflexionando.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Me vas a decir que haces de día?—. Me aventuré a preguntar.

—yo… creo que te voy a decir, pero dame tiempo, no es tan fácil como crees.

Hice un sonido de disgusto.

—Helena, por favor entiéndeme, si aún no te he dicho es porque no se como hacerlo, ni por donde empezar. Si me quieres debes ser paciente.

Suspiré derrotada.

—Está bien.

Un acogedor silencio nos rodeó, él soltó mi mano y empezó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. Empecé a sentirme adormilada.

— ¿David?

—Humm… ¿qué?—Debí de cortar el hilo de sus cavilaciones porque sonaba algo distante y distraído.

— ¿Me vas a dejar entrar en tu habitación?—mi voz sonó pastosa por el aletargamiento que me invadía.

—Humm, ya veremos.

La presencia de David había espantado el miedo, y el dolor de antes había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido. Jamás me había sentido tan bien, tan protegida. Incapaz de seguir despierta, me quedé dormida en sus fríos brazos.

No quería abrir lo ojos, porque sabía que no lo iba a ver cuando despertara. Pero el hambre me obligó a salir de la cama, bajé como un zombi a la cocina y desayuné. Al haberme despabilado me metí en la ducha. Salí del baño y entré a mi habitación. Al mirar el tocador para buscar mi ropa encontré un paquete rectangular mediano y grueso envuelto en papel seda negro y rojo, y una nota. Reconocí de inmediato la letra, era de David:

Mi dulce Helena (¿puedo llamarte así?):

Estoy aquí sentado en el tocador, tú sigues dormida. Me encantaría un montón estar aquí por la mañana cuando despiertes, pero eso para mí es imposible. Por eso te escribo esta nota, para que no creas que fue un sueño (porque desde mi punto de vista lo parece). Se que tal vez estés un poquito enojada conmigo, tú sabes, por lo de ayer; pero bueno, no puedo evitarlo.

No se que decirte, mi previa experiencia en noviazgos esta un poco olvidada, quiero que me perdones, se que tú has confiado en mí, y yo no. Bueno, no voy a entrar a discutir eso porque ya lo dejamos claro. Creo que estoy un poco confundido en cuanto al "beso" de ayer, perdona mi atrevimiento, te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Quiero darte un regalo (y no lo vayas a devolver, ni intentes pagármelo), tú sabes, por eso de que ahora somos novios (aunque te lo iba a dar antes de que me dijeras lo que sentías, pero puedes tomarlo como regalo de novio). Es mi libro favorito, y creo que tal vez te guste. ¿Crees en criaturas "mitológicas"?, ¿tienes en particular una favorita? Por mi parte si tengo una, aunque no es que sea mi favorita. Tal vez sepas cuál es cuando veas el libro, pero no creas todas las cosas que dicen ahí, algunas son negras blasfemias.

Nos vemos más tarde. Te quiere

David.

P.D.: Y descuida, el libro esta en español.

—Ahh… claro— dije en voz alta.

Las notas de David eran desconcertantes, siempre había algo oculto tras las palabras. Pero esta vez estaba de buen humor, tal vez porque mis sentimientos habían sido correspondidos.

Cogí el paquete y lo desenvolví. Era un libro nuevo, pero no tenía la cobertura plástica; era Drácula de Bram Stoker, era un tomo sin resumir, muy grueso. Lo levanté, y algo cayó de entre las páginas, era un separador hecho con flores secas pegadas en un papel de cera, tenía aspecto de ser muy viejo, temí que al recogerlo se rompiera, pero no era tan frágil como parecía.

Salí al patio a leer, afuera olía a humedad ya que la noche anterior había llovido a cántaros, pero hacía suficiente sol como para que el césped estuviera seco. Me tumbé en el prado que lindaba con el bosque. Abrí el libro y empecé a leer. Sabía de que se trataba el libro, habían hecho tanta adaptaciones cinematográficas que el tema ya estaba muy gastado. No me gustaban los libros de "terror" —en realidad no se me hace que Drácula sea de terror—, ni los que tuvieran que ver con cosas mágicas, era evidente que no existían, eran patrañas. Era terriblemente tedioso leerlo, me daba fastidio que Jonathan Harker fuera tan ingenuo, era obvio que el conde no era humano. Por lo general leo rápido, pero ese libro me estaba fastidiando. Llegué hasta la parte en la que Jonathan se da cuenta que está encerrado en el castillo del conde, ahí me aburrí y cerré el libro.

Me sentí un tanto extraña, David y yo no nos parecíamos en lo absoluto; su libro favorito era Drácula y él mío era la María, realmente éramos polos opuestos, él era como algún chico sombrío, tal vez era gótico o un chico oscuro como los que hay en mi secundaria; estaba segura que él escuchaba música pesada y deprimente. Pero quedaba claro que a él esa estética si le quedaba bien.

Entré de nuevo a la casa y fui a almorzar. David había tenido buenas intenciones al haberme regalado el libro, lástima que a mi no me gustaban los chupa sangre, eran una idea ridícula, las criaturas así no existían. Intenté seguir leyendo por la tarde pero no pude, me aburrí.

Entreabrí los ojos, estaba oscuro, debí de haberme quedado dormida porque se me hizo que había oscurecido en un parpadeo. Me incorporé y vi a David sentado en el sillón.

—No me di cuenta que ya habías llegado.

David se puso de pie y sonrió. Se sentó en el sofá al lado mío.

—Gracias por el libro, no debiste haberte molestado.

David bufó, pero sonó muy elegante. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo vas?— preguntó mientras señalaba el libro que tenía en el regazo.

No quería hacerlo sentir mal, la sola idea me daba mal genio.

—No he podido avanzar mucho, como pudiste ver me quedé dormida, es que estaba cansada.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Entonces te gustan los vampiros?— pregunté.

—Algo así—dijo enigmáticamente—, ¿y a ti?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No me gustan, ni creo en ellos, ni en hadas, ni hombres lobos, ni nada que se le parezca.

Una sonrisa torcida surcó su rostro perfecto.

—Humm, tienes razón. Si. Esas criaturas no existen—dijo, con trazas de diversión sombría en la voz—, sólo son una aterradora pesadilla.

Ese fue el último comentario que hizo esa noche sobre los vampiros. El resto de la noche hablamos sobre lo que queríamos hacer para el futuro, corrijo, lo que _yo_ quería hacer en el futuro, porque él no habló. A veces sentí que tenía monopolizada la conversación, pero a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto, así que parloteé todo el rato.

También hablamos de otras cosas, cosas menos personales, aproveché para preguntarle a David que música le gustaba, y él me respondió que le gustaba la música vieja, unos grupos raros que yo no conocía, me cantó un pedazo de su canción favorita, no la reconocí, una porque estaba en inglés y la otra porque era muy vieja. A mi abuela le hubiera encantado conocer a David, sin duda le hubiera agradado saber que todavía había un chico que le agradaban las cosas de antaño. David parecía enchapado a la antigua, y a veces utilizaba extraños modismos.

—Eran épocas más tranquilas—dijo— todo era más fácil; supongo—agregó—, no es que yo viviera en esa época, es que eso era lo que me contaba mi abuelo.

Le sonreí.

—Mi abuela también me contaba cosas así.

— ¿Eran buenas amigas tú y tu abuela?— preguntó lentamente, tal vez tanteando el terreno para no herirme.

—Si, yo la quería mucho.

Pensar en mi abuela siempre me entristecía, ella ya no estaba conmigo, y eso me dolía.

—te he hecho recordar, lo siento.

Sus ojos verdes ardían sin llama, heridos.

—No David, no has hecho nada malo, no digas nada por favor.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y con delicadeza junto su frente con la mía. La suya blanca, fría, como el mármol.

—Te quiero—musitó—. No quiero verte triste, mi dulce Helena.

—David… ¿puedo tocar tu rostro?

Él sonrió, soltó mi rostro y cogió mi mano, la puso sobre su mejilla. La piel de su rostro era igual de gélida; suave, tersa era como la más fina de las sedas.

—Eres lo único que me hace feliz—susurró, su voz casi era imperceptible, era como el sonido que hace una hoja al ser movida por el viento—, lo que me hace despertar cada noche.

Él soltó mi mano, recorrí su rostro, sus cejas oscuras y perfectas, su nariz fina pero masculina, sus pómulos, su mentón. Tuve sus labios bajo mi dedo, recordé el símil que aparecía en un cuento de los que solía contarme mi abuela: "rojos, suaves, como botón de manzano".

—Helena, ¿sería muy osado de mi parte si te pido que me des un beso?—Susurró.

Negué con la cabeza.

Fijé mi mirada en sus ojos, esta vez estaban llenos de dulzura, no eran fríos como la última vez.

Esta vez sentí esa química, esa dulce sensación que describen en los libros, ese fuego liquido que te invade, que te consume al rozar tus labios con la persona querida. Una parte de mi trataba de discernir por qué era tan diferente este beso del anterior.

Me causó gracia pensar que hasta hace unos días David era la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, y ahora, de alguna manera, él se había vuelto algo muy importante para mí.

— ¿Me prometes que no huiras como la última vez?—. Murmuré cuando mis labios estuvieron libres.

—No Helena—negó con vehemencia—, esta vez no huiré.

David me cargó en sus brazos.

—Tienes que irte a dormir.

Me recosté sobre su pecho. Recordé la última vez que Él me había llevado en sus brazos, él había dicho algo muy extraño.

—David—lo llamé mientras hundía mi rostro en su pecho—, ¿por qué la otra vez que me cargaste me hiciste prometer que te abofetearía si lo hacías de nuevo?

—Es qué no quería tenerte tan cerca sin saber que podía controlarme a estando a tu lado—Pude imaginarme su sonrisa centelleante—, pero descubrí que se me da bien, me haces bien.

—Humm, estás más positivo que de costumbre, me impresiona que ya no estés diciendo que eres malo y peligroso.

—Supongo que eso es normal, ¿no? Por todo esto del amor.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Pero no te confíes— agregó con voz severa— aún sigo siendo peligroso.

Fruncí la boca. ¿Es que es bipolar o que?

Me llevó a mi cuarto y me dejó en la cama, arrastró la silla del tocador a un costado de la cama y se sentó.

— ¿Quién diría que se podían romper las reglas, chiquilla?— dijo, pero sonó como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

Torcí el gesto, hace ya tiempo que él no me llamaba así. Me saqué los zapatos y me metí en la cama, le di la espalda.

—Ni creas que me he olvidado de lo que me dijiste ayer—refunfuñé—, todavía me debes varias explicaciones.

No dijo nada, tal vez estaba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Fruncí el ceño en la oscuridad y me tapé con la frazada. Sentí sus ojos clavados en mi nuca, pero no quise volverme a verlo. De verdad lo quería; pero me sentía un tanto extraña, últimamente había notado algo, de alguna manera intuía que David era diferente a mí. No era algo que fuera un hecho, no era algo palpable, era como algún tipo de sensación extraña.

Aunque sintiera ese recelo hacia David éste era opacado por la sensación de calma que sentía a su lado, sus ojos me mostraban que me necesitaba aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho con palabras, era un cambio agradable, después de haberse sentido inútil. Era algo gracioso David, un "extraño" me estimara más que mi propia familia, me había acostumbrado tanto a estar con él. Era ridículo pensar en eso, llevaba como dos semanas en esa casa y ya me sentía como en mi hogar.

Una sonrisa tensó mis labios, mientras me iba quedando dormida.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lo siento! Lo siento muschisimo por la demora! Que cuantos meses fueron? Ya perdi la cuenta! Lo siento de verdad pero es que ahhhh cosas que pasan que ni les cuento en fin gracias por la paciencia y ahh porfa manden un review aunque sea diciendo que me odian por la demora!**_

_**A veces siento que subo por subir! No ven que las historias se alimentan de sus reviews? En fin ya me desespere perdonen la demora!!!**_

***

David estaba sentado en el sofá, yo estaba recostada en su regazo; él me estaba acariciando la frente, su actividad favorita. Me estaba quedando dormida, ya era costumbre hacerlo cuando él me acariciaba.

— ¿Estás aburrida de estar aquí?— musitó con voz suave sacándome de la somnolencia.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas, o días desde mí llegada a la casa, en realidad no lo recordaba, el tiempo en esa casa parecía transcurrir de una manera diferente.

—No— murmuré aún aletargada—, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Es que tal vez quieras volver con tu familia; ellos te extrañan, se preocupan por ti.

Me incorporé de inmediato.

—No quiero volver a casa—rezongué, el solo pensamiento me hacía revolver las tripas—; ahora este es mi hogar, junto a ti.

Eso fue como si le hubiera enterrado un cuchillo en el pecho, su rostro se crispó, se llenó de dolor. Me desconcertó el cambio que se maquinó en su expresión, me dejó una extraña sensación de desazón en el pecho.

—Helena— Farfulló—. Te quiero, tu lo sabes, pero no… no se, debes volver con los tuyos, volver al mundo. Eres… normal, no puedes quedarte aquí por siempre, debes estar con gente, con la humanidad. No puedo retenerte aquí contra tu voluntad— musitó con voz imperceptible.

Lo miré ceñuda, yo estaba aquí con él porque quería. Además, hablaba como si fuera un marciano, ¿hasta ese punto lo había llevado su fobia?, ¿hasta deshumanizarse?

—David, tu eres una persona—dije con trazas de enojo en la voz—, no estoy sola, estoy contigo, eres humano, como yo, como todos en esta ciudad. Sabes que si quisiera irme ya lo hubiera hecho.

Él puso sus torturados ojos en los míos y sonrió, sólo que la alegría no le llegó a los ojos; era una expresión extraña, como una mezcla de emociones, tristeza y… ¿Diversión?

— ¿Te llevo a tu habitación?

Negué con la cabeza, me puse de pie y me dirigí hacía las escaleras.

— ¿Estás enojada?—. Preguntó compungido, pude sentir su voz a escasos centímetros de mí.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, no lo había escuchado acercarse.

—No, no los estoy, es sólo que quiero irme a dormir.

Seguí mi camino hasta mi habitación, no podía escuchar a David —sus pasos eran muy silenciosos— pero sabía que estaba detrás de mí. Entré a mi habitación y me volví hacia él, él estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Su rostro mostraba una extraña turbación, como si estuviera dividido por algún dilema interno.

— ¿Te puedo dar un beso de buenas noches?—. Pidió acongojado.

Él se acercó a mí, yo no me alejé. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y susurró:

—Duerme bien.

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Esa noche no dormí bien, tenía la duda en la cabeza y no me la podía sacar. ¿Qué es lo que esconde David que lo lleva a comportarse así? Hablaba como si no fuera humano, ¿era su enfermedad?, ¿era eso acaso? O… tal vez había algo que me ocultaba, nunca me había dicho nada de él. Bueno, pero él dijo que me iba a decir ¿no? Tenía que darle tiempo, según él lo que me iba a decir era muy difícil de decir, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba?, ¿un mes?, ¿un año?

Al la mañana siguiente encontré el libro de Drácula sobre el tocador, con una nota que decía: "Léeme". Era obvio que había sido David el que lo había puesto allí.

Resultó tedioso, como me temía, pero esta vez alcancé a llegar a la mitad del libro; y encontré que en la parte del libro en la que exponen el caso de Jonathan estaba algo subrayado:

«…_Los seres llamados vampiros existen; algunos de nosotros tenemos pruebas irrefutables…_»

¿Por qué David había subrayado esa frase?

Por la noche David estuvo un poco raro conmigo, estaba muy distante y silencioso. Cuando le hacía alguna pregunta, él me daba respuestas monosilábicas. Me pregunté varias veces si había sido nuestra discusión anterior lo que lo había puesto así, y tal vez había sido eso; pero no tuve las agallas suficientes para preguntarle. Aún así, su presencia resultaba agradable.

Casi al final de la noche, David se puso de pie y sin decirme nada me acunó en sus brazos. No opuse resistencia, ya que era la única muestra de afecto que había recibido de él esa noche. Me apretó tiernamente contra su pecho, mientras estiraba la piel de sus mejillas con una involuntaria sonrisa afectada. Algo había, algo que no era normal, algo que me decía que las cosas no marchaban bien.

El día siguiente pasó, un tanto lento, hasta que por fin llegó la noche. Lo más extraño de todo fue que David no llegó, ni al atardecer, ni más pasada la noche. Me quedé en sala esperándolo hasta muy tarde, no alcanzaba a imaginar por qué no llegaba. Empecé sentirme ansiosa y triste, necesitaba verlo; saber que era real, que no era producto de mi solitaria imaginación. Deseé escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos, sujetar su mano fría y blanca…

Bien, está bien, lo extraño.

Estuve hasta la media noche en la sala esperando por él, pero no llegó. Con una desazón en el alma me fui a la cama. Definitivamente David se había vuelto parte primordial de mí, aunque fuera oscuro, aunque se vistiera de negro, aunque hablara como si no fuera de este mundo.

Después de tanto llorar me quedé dormida mucho antes del amanecer.

Un leve murmullo se filtró en mi sueño, era suave aunque un tanto pesaroso.

—Sabes que te quiero.

Pensé que era parte del sueño, porque la voz se escuchaba distante. Así que no interrumpí mi sueño, seguí durmiendo bajo la cálida frazada.

Sentí que algo me rozaba el cabello.

—Ni te imaginas lo mucho que me duele. Pero es necesario que lo haga, es por tu bien.

Esta vez la escuché más cercana, y más fuerte a medida que mi aletargado cerebro iba despertando; puede detectar el dolor implícito en la entonación. Escuché el familiar sonido del techo de madera al contraerse por el frío, el leve repiqueteo de la lluvia; un claro indicio de que estaba despertando.

—Supongo que este es el adiós. Hasta siempre, mi dulce Helena.

Dolor, congoja, esa voz…

Me puse de pie de un salto, tan rápido que la sangre fluyó con rapidez hacía mi cabeza, haciendo que ésta me diera vueltas. Y sin duda era él. Se veía claramente impresionado por mi reacción, tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Lentamente su expresión fue cambiando, primero frunció el seño, haciendo que la piel blanca y lisa de su frente se viera surcada por una profunda arruga. Luego, hubo algo que vio en mi rostro que lo hizo suavizar su seño fruncido. Poco a poco, su rostro se crispó de dolor; un dolor tan agudo y palpable, que me hizo sentir un extraño nudo en el estómago.

Al principio no supe que decirle, pero antes de que llegara a despegar los labios el dio media vuelta y se fue.

Tardé una milésima de segundo en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Salí disparada por el pasillo para alcanzarlo mientras la compresión empezaba a invadirme, ¡Se iba! ¡Me iba a dejar! Fue tan fuerte el dolor que sentí, tan horrible frente a la perspectiva de que él que me dejara, que quise morir.

Él corrió, tan rápido como un espectro. En un momento estaba allí, y en otro no. No pude alcanzarlo.

Salí de la casa, sintiéndome estúpida. Jamás lo iba a alcanzar, se había ido.

Estaba lloviendo con fuerza, en cuestión de segundos el agua empapó mi pijama. Observé la lluvia caer sobre la palma de mi mano, luego levanté la mirada a la infinita negrura del cielo. La humedad de éste me lavaba la cara, apaciguando el dolor.

Pronto, la llovizna dio paso al granizo.

Si estuviera dentro de la casa el ruido sería ensordecedor. Pero, ahora; no había ruido, ni frío, sólo el dolor por su ausencia.

Siguiendo el mismo instinto que me instó a huir de mi casa, caminé hacia el bosque. Dejé atrás esa mansión, y la oscuridad de los arboles me engulló. La lluvia, la fuerte tormenta, era la música de fondo de mi agonía. No dejaba de murmurar su nombre. David, David…

Parecía inverosímil la idea de su existencia, se me antojaba tan irreal, su blancura, la fuerza de su mirada. Todo parecía tan extraño, como si la vida antes de conocerlo no existiera, ya no había razón para seguir. Ya no importaba el divorcio de mis padres, o sus peleas o mi huída, ya no importaba nada. Muy lentamente noté que la frondosidad de los arboles taparon los rescoldos de la mansión, ya no se veía nada. El suelo era lodoso, pero de vez en cuando pisaba algo que me lastimaba las plantas de los pies. El dolor sólo aumentaba, no parecía haber salida. Y era así.

Tuve un sueño, en medio de mi delirio, vi como él aparecía de la nada. Pero eso debió ser una alucinación, después, la oscuridad se me vino encima.

Al principio, pensé que estaba soñando, pero no. En verdad estaba sumergida en un líquido tibio, agua, con olor a manzanilla. Veía un poco borroso, pero podía distinguir el resplandor amarillo de una lámpara. Necesité algo tiempo para poder reaccionar, tenía las extremidades entumidas por el frío. Pero el agua caliente estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, iba recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, relajando cada músculo. Cerré los ojos, sólo escuchaba mi acompasada respiración. Podía ver la luz a través de mis parpados, era un tanto molesto. Noté que tenía puesta el pijama todavía, me quité la parte de arriba y la tiré.

Eran esos preciosos segundos, tal vez minutos, antes de que la realidad me viniera encima.

Me incorporé de un salto, salpicando agua por todos lados, recordé todo y el dolor me hubiera devorado si no hubiera visto, lo que vi.

Allí estaba él, recostado contra la pared del baño. Era él ¡era él! Tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme a abrazarlo. Aunque fue fácil controlarme, ya que tenía la mirada dura y los labios fuertemente apretados en una línea de disgusto. Sentí un extraño retorcijón en el estómago.

Él agachó la mirada.

—Iré por algo de ropa seca— dijo con voz exasperada.

Salió del baño arrastrando su ira tras de sí.

Yo no tenía camisa, pero en ese momento no pensé en la vergüenza de que él me hubiera visto así, me tenía más preocupada su mirada dura. Estaba aliviada, pero era doloroso pensar que el alivio no duraría mucho. Volví a meterme en la tina, el agua estaba teñida de amarillo verdoso y en ella flotaban pequeñas florecillas de pétalos blancos. Estaba en el baño de la mansión, de nuevo adentro.

Estaba tranquila, porque, él me había rescatado de morir en el bosque, por segunda vez. Eso era la prueba de que todavía se preocupaba por mí.

Regresó después de unos minutos, ya no estaba tan enojado pero seguía serio. Un alivio insano me recorrió al contemplar con detenimiento sus facciones, su mentón finamente tallado, sus labios, su nariz; sus ojos, lo mejor del paquete entero de su persona, verdes con matices dorados.

Nos quedamos callados, mirándonos el uno al otro, yo trataba de descifrar sus pensamientos y él, me miraba de una manera muy extraña que no pude entender. No quise romper el silencio primero, así que guardé silencio.

Él habló primero.

—Creo que ya estás bien, ahora si me voy. Espero que no cometas la estupidez de perderte en el bosque— por un momento, la dureza de sus ojos fue remplazada por una ternura y una calidez increíble. Pero sólo duró un momento— Tuviste suerte, la próxima vez no moveré ni un solo dedo para salvarte, chiquilla.

Era un extraño cambio de parecer, ahora me trataba como si no significara nada para él. Me dolió muchísimo, pero logré mantener una expresión serena.

Titubeó antes de salir de la habitación. Sabía que no podía dejarlo ir, no ahora que podía pedirle una explicación. Lo atajé antes de que saliera, y le partí la boca de un beso.

Él hubiera podido rechazarme, pero no lo hizo. Me correspondió, algo que no me esperaba. Sus labios contradecían sus palabras. Probablemente ese sería nuestro último beso, por eso decidí sacarle todo el jugo posible.

Después de un momento inmensurable me aparté de él, sólo para poder abrazarlo. Hundí mi cara en su pecho duro. Él se quedó quieto, dejó sus brazos fuertemente ceñidos a cada lado de su torso.

—Debes soltarme, se me está haciendo tarde.

Su voz seria y tajante sólo me hizo aferrarme con más fuerza.

— ¿Por qué quieres _dejarme_?— mi voz se quebró al final, tragué saliva ruidosamente y continué— ¿Qué hice mal?

—Mis razones no te incumben.

No pude evitar derramar la humedad de mis ojos. Me alegró que él no pudiera ver mi rostro, así no podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que me lastimaban sus palabras.

—David—farfullé—, por favor, no me dejes.

—Ya suéltame, debo irme.

Mi respiración se hizo más intensa, me dolía la garganta de tanto llorar. Me negué a soltarlo, y él no me apartó.

—No me dejes. Te necesito.

—_Suéltame_.

Una mezcla de irritación y tristeza me abrumó, al escuchar su voz rabiosa.

— ¿Cómo me dices eso David?—mi voz sonó trémula y dolida, pero no había tiempo para disimular— ¿No me quieres más acaso? ¿Mentías cuando me decías que me querías?

Hubo un silencio, dolido de mi parte.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos; suspiró, derrotado.

Me rodeó con sus delgados brazos y hundió su cara en mi cabello húmedo.

—Helena— murmuró en mí oído con voz entregada—No sabes… no te imaginas el esfuerzo que esto supone para mí.

Nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera, era tan indefenso, tan frágil. Me desconcertó el cambio que se operó en su voz, pero eso alivió un poco mi congoja. Y la ira, se deshizo enseguida.

— ¿Por qué eres así David? ¿Por qué me tratas así?—las palabras salieron a borbotones, pero no quise contenerlas— Un día me abrazas, al otro no me hablas; y hoy, no te apareces sino hasta muy tarde para despedirte de mí mientras duermo—y al final insistí de nuevo—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué hice mal?

—No hiciste nada mal, no eres tú—espetó suavemente—. Es que debo irme—musitó con un hilo de voz— por tu bien, por el bien de los dos.

— ¡No!— Grité de inmediato. Mi respuesta lo sobresaltó— nunca va a ser bueno para nadie. Te quiero, David, te necesito, sin ti moriré.

Guardó silencio un momento, y finalmente dijo:

—No me necesitas, no es natural que estés conmigo; esto es sólo un _error._

Era evidente que para él también estaba resultando muy doloroso.

Aunque quería bombardearlo con miles de preguntas sólo dije:

— ¿Por qué?

Inhaló sonoramente, presumí que estaba aclarando sus ideas.

—No perteneces a este mundo—susurró—, no puedes quedarte conmigo.

—Podrías haberme ahorrado todo este dolor diciéndome desde el principio que no—espeté indignada—. Entonces ¿lo nuestro… fue… un _error_?

—Helena… yo…—se trabó

— Mira— continuó con acritud—, no estoy diciendo que sea un error—suspiró—, por el contrario, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar—su voz era tierna, amable y a la vez dolida—. Pero, te amo, más de lo que crees; por eso creo que lo mejor para ti es que te alejes de mí, que regreses a tu mundo antes de que sea tarde. He sido egoísta—se reprendió—, demasiado, me he confiado mucho. No debes estar conmigo, aunque me quieras, aunque yo te _ame_; esto no puede ser.

— ¡Deja de hablar así! ¿Cómo sabes que irte es lo mejor? ¡Se nota que no me conoces!—grité exasperada— No me interesa nada, sólo quiero estar contigo.

Resopló contrariado.

—Eso lo dices ahora porque no _sabes_ la verdad.

— ¿cuál verdad? ¿Podría ser peor que tu ausencia?

En realidad, no concebía nada peor que no tenerlo a mi lado.

— si, bastante peor—. Dijo con laconismo.

—Pues no me interesa, aunque me digas la verdad no cambiaré de opinión. Quiero estar a tu lado, no me importa nada.

Rió secamente.

—Lo tomas muy a la ligera, no sabes de que estás hablando. Ni siquiera sabes con _qué_ te estás metiendo.

—Ponme a prueba entonces, ¿crees que voy a cambiar de opinión cuando sepa tú verdad?

—Si, por eso no te la quiero decir. Soy muy cobarde, es preferible que te quedes ignorante, es preferible —se estremeció— dejarte.

Me quedé quieta un rato, aspirando su dulce aroma. Me empezaba a sentir peor, debía ser algo muy malo lo que él ocultaba para que se comportara de esa manera. Pero yo no podía imaginar que podría ser, no lo concebía.

Estornudé ruidosamente, no había notado que estaba temblado violentamente.

—Oh no— gimió en voz baja— ve y te pones ropa seca, perdona que te haya hecho enfermar.

Me había desentendido de todo por la tensión de nuestra conversación, tenía frío, pero no quería irme porque temía que él se fuera si lo soltaba. Así que, me negué a soltarlo.

—Ve, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas— dijo con ternura, dando en la diana con mis cavilaciones.

Con su fuerza de hierro me apartó, pero lo hizo con gentileza.

—Ve—me instó— confía en mí.

Me rodeé el torso con los brazos y negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero ir, no hasta que me digas la verdad que tanto temes decirme.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—Está bien, te lo diré cuando estés cambiada. Así que si quieres saber, debes apurarte.

Decidí confiar en él, aunque no estaba segura si cuando volviera él estaría allí esperándome. Tenía miedo, así que fui corriendo a cambiarme. Me puse ropa seca y el suéter negro que él me había dado. Volví corriendo al baño…

…y allí estaba.

Suspiré de alivio.

No dejaba de preguntarme que habría sido de nosotros si yo no me hubiera despertado, probablemente él ya estaría lejos. El sólo pensamiento me hizo estremecer hasta la médula.

Él tenía la mirada ausente, aparentemente, se estaba regodeando en su tristeza.

—Aún estamos a tiempo—musitó compungido—, todavía te puedes echar para atrás.

Fruncí el seño, pero él no lo notó, había agachado la mirada.

—Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio— refunfuñé.

Él gimió, como si estuviera herido.

—si te hubiera dicho la verdad, _jamás_ te hubieras enamorado de mi.

Eso me dejó fría, traté de mantener la compostura. Eso si era mala señal, era algo _muy_ malo.

Aspiré profundamente.

—Está bien David— él levantó la cara. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de pena— dime de una vez.

Asintió, su cabello castaño siguió el movimiento de su cabeza.

Me costaba respirar, tenía un dolor que me oprimía el pecho.

— ¿Podemos hablar en mi habitación?—pidió en un susurro.

El sufrimiento me impedía hablar, simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

Se acercó a mí, y me levantó en sus brazos. Suspiró entrecortadamente, como si sintiera la misma opresión en el pecho. Tal vez sería la última vez, él parecía sentirlo, al igual que yo.

Estaba tan confundida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Muy dentro de mí, rogaba que fuera una pesadilla, sólo un mal sueño. Y al despertar, sería todo normal de nuevo, normal dentro de lo que es posible en esta mansión. Él me llevó a la puerta que siempre mantenía cerrada, la abrió, subió las escaleras por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Era la segunda vez que entraba allí, seguía igual como lo recordaba, oscuro y en tinieblas. Él me dejó en la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

—Si no me hubiera despertado, tu no estarías aquí— compartí con él mi agonía.

Él no pareció escuchar, estaba sumido en su congoja. No pude verle el rostro, estaba oculto en las sombras.

—Sólo Dios sabe que lo intenté—Musitó en voz muy baja, era evidente que hablaba para él.

Suspiró, se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y la abrió de par en par.

—Ya debes de haber notado los extraños hábitos que llevo.

— ¿Te refieres a que nunca estás de día? ¿O a tu aversión por el fuego? ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver…?

Me callé de inmediato, no quería apabullarlo con mis estupideces.

Se quedó callado un rato y luego prosiguió.

—Nunca he hablado esto con nadie, eres la primera _humana _con la que comparto mi secreto.

Quise hablar, pero me mordí la legua para no hacerlo, no quería interrumpirlo, se notaba que le suponía mucho esfuerzo hablar. Me volteó a mirar, con su mirada mustia y apagada, lo que vio en mis ojos lo hizo desviar la mirada. Me quedé rígida en el borde de la cama, aferrando la colcha con los dedos convulsos, mientras sentía los latidos de mi corazón retumbar en mis oídos.

Suspiró de nuevo, pesaroso.

—No soy lo que crees que soy, en realidad… yo… no soy _normal_.

Resoplé, pero guardé silencio. No quería apurar sus palabras, aunque me fastidiara mucho que no fuera conciso.

— ¿Pero quién de nosotros es normal?— hablé para mi misma, pero él volteó a mirarme como si hubiera escuchado; lo cuál me sorprendió muchísimo.

—Creo que la connotación de la palabra tiene un significado diferente para ti. ¿Crees acaso que mi anormalidad se basa en algo común, común dentro de los parámetros humanos?—preguntó con incredulidad—, ¿como tener un desorden mental o algo así?

Me miraba como si estuviera pasando por alto lo evidente.

—No estoy enfermo, ni estoy loco. Lo que me sucede es algo mucho peor.

Arqueé las cejas. Él rió amargamente.

—La cosa es que yo no soy _humano_.

Él notó el escepticismo implícito en mi silencio.

—Vamos, une el rompecabezas—. Dijo con sarcasmo duro y amargo— ¡Es muy fácil!

Jamás había visto a David así, parecía distinto, como si no fuera él. Me quedé muy quieta en la cama, mientras intentaba explicar la sucesión de imágenes que pasaban por mi cabeza.

¿Humano? ¿A que se refería? No lograba entenderlo, por más que lo intentaba.

—Vamos— me instó con rudeza—. Sabes ya lo que soy, siempre lo has sabido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, David desapareció de la ventana y apareció al frente mío; arrodillado para tener mi rostro al mismo nivel que el suyo. Me sobresalté, pero él no pareció notarlo.

— ¡Por dios santo, Helena! ¿No lo has adivinado?—me levantó el mentón con su mano— Mírame, ¿no notas la palidez de mi piel? ¿No sientes lo frío que estoy?

Sólo podía notar su rostro enfurecido, dolido. Sentí una horrible sensación que me oprimió el pecho, un nudo que me apretaba intensamente la garganta.

Transcurrieron varios minutos mientras él me sostenía la mirada, yo era incapaz de apartar los ojos de los suyos; verdes, letales.

—Te voy a dar la última pista—dijo con socarronería—, estoy seguro que con esta lo adivinarás.

Soltó mi mentón y tomó mi mano, puso mi dedo índice dentro de su boca contra sus dientes superiores. Eran agudos, tanto que pensé que me iban a perforar la piel, pero no pasó. Él soltó mi mano, retrajo los labios dejando al descubierto sus dientes blancos y brillantes.

Sus colmillos, eran más largos y afilados de lo normal.

¿Qué había de raro en eso? Yo había escuchado hablar de una enfermedad que hacía que las encías se retrajeran creando la ilusión de que los colmillos eran más largos.

Él soltó mi mano y me sostuvo la mirada. Aparentemente esperaba que yo hablara, pero no dije nada. Se estaba impacientando, los segundos pasaban y la arruga de su seño se hacía más pronunciada.

— ¿Ahora si sabes a lo que me refiero?— preguntó.

Guardé silencio, él suspiró con acritud.

—Todo encaja—dijo con voz mesurada—. Piensa con calma en todo lo que te he dicho, en todo lo que ha pasado.

¿Qué podría ser? Por más que me devanaba los sesos no lograba adivinar lo que decía. Su mirada era profunda, llena de dudas, de dolor.

—_David_—pronuncié su nombre con cierta dificultad, todavía no se había deshecho el nudo en mi garganta—, no se de que diablos me estás hablando. ¿Podrías ser un poco más claro?

Él se puso de pie, empezó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación. Aunque estuviera turbado por la preocupación, todavía se manejaba con su elegancia habitual.

— ¿Qué significa ser claro para ti?— preguntó con amabilidad— ¿Tal vez será que diga la verdad sin rodeos?

Se detuvo, cavilando; luego, se encaminó a la ventana.

—Desde tiempos remotos ha existido siempre una relación depredador-presa. Esa es mi teoría, en realidad se muy poco respecto a los orígenes de esta maldición—dijo, aunque parecía que hablaba para él—. Pero pensar en eso me reconforta—me observó por el rabillo del ojo y prosiguió—, ¿acaso no es natural que el león ataque a la gacela?—parecía más empecinado en convencerse a sí mismo que a mí— ¿O que la rana devore insectos? Entonces, ¿no es natural acaso que exista un depredador para los humanos?

Guardó silencio por un momento, me lanzó una mirada furtiva.

—Y eso nos trae de vuelta a mí—agregó—, un depredador de humanos.

No pude evitar reírme, aunque mi risa sonó forzada y nerviosa.

— ¡oh, por favor David! —Bufé, pero él siguió igual de serio.

Suspiró de nuevo, se volvió hacia mí.

—Es verdad—dijo con cierto tono de gravedad—, lo _soy_.

Lentamente fui asimilando la información, Drácula, noche, colmillos, depredador…

Fruncí el seño en la oscuridad, ¿él estaba loco o que?

—De ahí mi aversión al fuego. Me _mata_—Agregó. Un peculiar tono se filtró en su voz—. Por eso siempre estoy de noche, por eso soy tan blanco, por eso soy tan frío.

Mi observó fijamente, con su hermoso rostro lívido, tallado en algún tipo de piedra maciza. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué le creía? Todo sonaba muy increíble. Pero, ¿y que si era verdad…?

No, de ningún modo puede ser.

—Pero no puede ser así—espeté—, debes estar bromeando. ¿Acaso te quemas si te echan agua bendita?—pregunté, tratando de modular un tono despreocupado, mientras veía sus ojos duros e impertérritos.

Hizo un sonido de comprensión, luego, me lanzó una mirada adusta.

—Te lo tomas muy a la ligera, ¿piensas todavía que estoy bromeando?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo se, pero aunque seas un _darkie_ te sigo queriendo.

Frunció el seño, aparentemente confundido. Parecía como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

—Esto es real Helena, ojalá fuera una broma, pero es en serio.

Me reí, pero traté de controlarme al ver su gesto severo. Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Qué hago para demostrarte que es cierto lo que te digo?—preguntó compungido.

La máscara de serenidad tan cuidadosamente urdida, se había roto. Me quedé callada, obviamente no le creía, era como muchos de los chicos de mi clase. Maquillados para parecer pálidos, con colmillos falsos. Tal vez era eso, y él sólo bromeaba. Probablemente era un chico que vivía en la cuidad y se escapaba por las noches. Eso era lo más lógico. Pero él seguía con esa expresión de cargar el mundo sobre los hombros.

Se acercó a mí, puso sus labios sobre mi nuca.

— ¿Quieres acaso que te muerda? ¿Así me creerás?— preguntó moviendo los labios contra la piel de mi cuello.

Me quedé quieta, disfrutando de la caricia de sus labios. Él bromeaba, —aunque su voz sonara muy seria— no me iba a morder, sólo estaba jugando, tal vez sólo me besaría.

Y eso estaba haciendo, besando mi cuello. Puso su mano detrás de mi nuca, sosteniéndome firmemente contra él. No podía negar que todo esto estaba resultando muy placentero, jamás me habían besado de esa manera tan desaforada. Pero sólo eran besos, no había mordidas.

—He de advertirte que no se cuán doloroso será para ti—murmuró, todavía con sus labios contra mi cuello—, ¿estás dispuesta?

Decidí seguirle el juego, ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?

—Hazlo entonces.

Él rió tristemente.

—Te has entregado a mí, por tu propia voluntad.

Sentí la punzada de sus colmillos en mi cuello, como penetraban con facilidad mi piel. Sentí un ligero ardor, un dolor agudo; luego un hormigueo, como si me estuviera durmiendo. Era una sensación muy extraña, era incómoda, pero no desagradable.

Intenté apartarlo, empujar sus hombros, pero él no me dejó. Acarició mi cabello y se aferró más a mí. Mi respiración se hizo más intensa a medida que él succionaba. Mientras él iba bebiendo, reflexioné. Jamás había creído en nada de criaturas de leyenda, y ahora estaba al frente de una. Parecía tan increíble que todo esto hubiera pasado, era como un sueño, pensé que en cualquier momento despertaría y todo estaría bien. Pero mi subconsciente jamás sería capaz de forjar un sueño tan vívido. El ardor, la sensación de quemazón al sentir sus fauces contra mi cuello, era real. Parecía tan lejano el momento en el que lo vi partir, todo había pasado como manchones frente a mis ojos; y ahora, ya no me dolía que se fuera, ahora lo tenía sobre mí. Me sentí como Jonathan, estúpida e idiota por no haberlo notado antes.

De alguna manera lo había sabido, como él había dicho. Tal vez era mi instinto de supervivencia que me había alertado de la proximidad del peligro, tal vez eso era lo que me hacía sentir extraña estando a su lado.

Pero… que él fuera lo que es, ¿es suficiente como para alejarme?

—Vampiro— musité con voz entrecortada.

Él me soltó, con suavidad. Me miró con atención, aunque tenía los ojos entrecerrados; parecía intoxicado.

— ¿Te ha dolido?—preguntó con voz áspera.

Me aparté, él me permitió hacerlo. Me incorporé, y luego me recosté en su cama. Me sentía muy mareada, demasiado. No noté que él se me había vuelto a acercar.

—Entonces…—murmuró con un hilo de voz, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío— ¿De todos modos, me sigues amando?

Respiraba mal, y el mundo me daba vueltas alrededor. No quería hablar, no estaba realmente segura de lo que me estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué me… está pasando?—Murmuré, pero fue tan bajo que ni siquiera me escuché.

Veía lucecitas, tenía náuseas. Mi cuerpo temblaba, se movía frenéticamente. Temí desmayarme, necesitaba estar consciente, más ahora que corría el riesgo de que él me abandonara. A tientas —puesto que mi visión era borrosa—lo busqué. Estuve a punto de entrar en crisis cuando pensé que no lo encontraría, pero sentí su mano fría. La apreté entre las mías y busqué la mejor manera para acomodarme cerca de él. Ahora no quería pensar, sólo quería que el mareo pasara. Él me tomó en sus brazos, y me acomodó en lo que supuse que era su regazo.

En mi estado febril no fui capaz de distinguir nada, no pude ver su rostro, ni escuchar su voz, sólo podía oír un fuerte pitido en mis oídos. Todo lo que había pasado en la noche me tenía cansada, el miedo por haberlo creído perdido, la extraviada en el bosque, la impresión que me causó enterarme de que las cosas increíbles eran posibles.

Necesitaba descansar pero tenía miedo de que él se fuera, realmente tenía miedo.

—David, no me dejes—chillé lo más fuerte que pude para poder oír mi voz sobre el pitido que atronaba en mis oídos.

Lo que más incertidumbre me dio, fue que no escuché su respuesta.

Incapaz de mantenerme despierta por más tiempo, me desplomé en los brazos de un vampiro.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Por perición de nane! Jejejejejeje ahí va el otro capitulo! Gracias a todos los que me han leído y le han dado apoyo a esta disfuncional pareja jajajaja se que a veces helena de mucha lata, pero bueno ella igual nunca quiso saber de vampiros ejejejejejeje y le toco enamorarse de uno jajajaa en fin ahí les va el otro capitulo! **_

Me desperté, pero no abrí los ojos. Estaba un poco perdida, no recordaba con exactitud dónde estaba. Me costaba discernir que era real y que no. ¿Acaso había soñado que me había fugado de la casa, que había encontrado una mansión vieja y había conocido a un chico muy extraño? ¿Era eso un sueño acaso?

Sueño o no, recordaba muy bien, con demasiado lujo de detalles todo. Y recordaba que ese chico, era… _algo_.

Si. Tal vez sería un sueño, y cuando abriera los ojos estaría en mi habitación.

¿En realidad, deseaba que eso fuera tan sólo un sueño? ¿Realmente lo había soñado?

La perspectiva de que el chico fuera un mero sueño me resultó tan dolorosa que quise morir. ¿Podría ser él, sólo un sueño?

Intenté acomodarme, pero me di cuenta de que estaba con alguien, para ser más exacta estaba en los brazos de ese alguien. Además, estaba sobre una almohada dura; aunque no era incómoda, se moldeaba a mí.

Finalmente, abrí los ojos.

Sin duda estaba con alguien, estaba recostada sobre el pecho desnudo de esa persona. Levanté la cabeza para posar mi mirada en el rostro del que yacía conmigo.

Era _él._

Ahí estaba él, con su cabello castaño despeinado y sus increíbles ojos verdes. No se veía pálido, tenía un leve rubor rojizo en las mejillas. Se veía claramente aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

— ¡Oh! Te has despertado— dijo aliviado.

Me levanté, él me dio campo.

— ¿Por qué…?

Me detuve al no saber que decir. Mis ojos vagaron por su amplio y bien formado pecho. Resultaba muy extraño verlo así, con el torso desnudo. Me sonrojé ligeramente al notar que me era imposible apartar la mirada de su escultural torso; parecía tallado en mármol, como una estatua griega.

Agaché la mirada.

—Oh. Perdona— pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que se levantaba de la cama— es que tenías fiebre, y yo… bueno, yo… siendo tan frío quise bajarte la temperatura, por eso… bueno… Espero que no te incomode.

Levanté la mirada, él se había puesto una camisa.

— ¿Qué pasó _exactamente_?— le pregunté.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada un rato, él estaba temeroso, lleno de dudas y de dolor. Poco a poco fui recordando, me mandé la mano al cuello. Tenía esparadrapo en la parte donde él me había mordido. Me dolía girar el cuello, así que me volví a recostar en la cama, bocarriba.

Era una situación incómoda, tan ajena a mí, no sabía que decir. ¿Sería algo como: te gustó mi sangre? O ¿Soy sabrosa? El pensamiento casi logró arrancarme una sonrisa.

_Vaya, si que tenía un humor oscuro esa noche._

Los segundos transcurrían mientras se deslizaba el silencio entre nosotros.

— ¿De verdad…?—dudé— ¿de verdad eres un _vampiro_—mi voz se quebró— o sólo fue un sueño?—concluí con voz firme.

Observé el techo de madera, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Ojalá fuera un sueño— musitó con voz triste—. ¿Ahora si entiendes lo que digo? ¿Ahora si me crees? ¿No tenía razón en lo de que soy peligroso, para la gente, para _ti_?

Era evidente que se estaba muriendo en su pena. Pero yo no podía decirle nada, o contradecirlo. Él tenía razón, era peligroso.

—Sé que me repudias—dijo con voz átona—. Pero no te preocupes, es natural que te sientas así, es natural que me odies.

Sus palabras me hicieron caer en cuenta de una cosa: realmente, no quería que se fuera. Sabía que debía temerle, odiarle por lo que me había hecho; de verdad quería que fuera así. Pero no. Aunque fuera un monstruo, aunque tal vez matara gente, aunque estuviera ávido de mi sangre; estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Ese, era el hecho que más miedo me causaba. Estaba enamorada de él, desde antes de saber lo que _era_. Y, aún así, lo seguía amando.

Me levanté con cuidado, me senté al borde de la cama. Él estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, tenía la mirada ausente.

Suspiré, jamás me había entendido bien con la gente —ni siquiera con mis padres— y, cuando pensé que había encontrado a una persona con la que me sentía a gusto, me doy cuenta que no es exactamente una persona.

Me volví a acostar, me moví bruscamente y sentí una punzada en el cuello. Evité gritar, mordiéndome la lengua.

— ¿David?

—Dime.

Me eché para atrás, tenía miedo de confirmar mis sospechas, ¿y si era así? ¿Si era un asesino?

En cuestión de segundos, su rostro apareció ante mí; tapando de mi vista el techo. Se veía triste, aunque sonreía.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Él sonrió para infundirme ánimo.

—No, mejor no.

— ¿Por qué no? Anda, dime.

Levanté la mano, y acaricié su rostro. Él cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Quise darle un beso, pero no me atreví a hacerlo.

—Quiero…—susurré— quiero que sepas que…

Me incorporé. David se apartó. Me observó, su mirada era mustia, dolida.

—No quiero que sufras más, no pienses que te dejaré…

David me puso su frío dedo sobre mis labios.

—Calla— me dijo suavemente— no tienes porque mentirme.

—Pero no miento, aunque te alimentes de la gente; estoy dispuesta a estar contigo.

Él sonrió tristemente.

—Hay algo en lo que te equivocas—dijo compungido— no me alimento de personas.

Fruncí el seño mientras me mandaba la mano al cuello.

—Pero… me mordiste.

—Es la primera vez que muerdo a un _humano_— un extraño tono se filtró en su voz.

Lo miré extrañada, ¿Qué clase de vampiro es él? Me reí, pero después me retracté al ver su frente de mármol surcada por una arruga.

—Es verdad Helena. No suelo alimentarme de humanos.

Lo dijo con tal seriedad que no fui capaz de decirle nada. Jugueteé nerviosamente con mis manos mientras esperaba que él hablara.

Al fin no dijo nada, así que fui yo la que habló primero:

— ¿De qué te _alimentabas _entonces?

Estaba distraído, como si le hubiera cortado el hilo de algún pensamiento.

—Animales— dijo al fin con laconismo.

Me hice una imagen mental de David bebiendo sangre de una paloma. Me dio un escalofrío. Me pasé los dedos por el esparadrapo, luego lo miré. Estaba demasiado serio, sin duda la confesión le suponía un esfuerzo muy grande.

— ¿Entonces esta noche fue la primera vez que pruebas…?

Él desvió la mirada, apretó los labios formando una línea de indignación.

—En realidad no— dijo con un hilo de voz.

Tragué saliva.

— ¿Cuándo fue?— Pregunté. Me impresionó lo ronca que sonó mi voz.

Exhaló sonoramente.

—Fue cuando te cortaste la palma de la mano derecha.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, mientras iba comprendiendo lo peligroso de la situación. Nunca le había mencionado ese incidente, sólo porque la herida había sanado rápido…

»Me sentí tan sucio—musitó—, tan vil. Me hubieras visto ahí, arrodillado lamiendo tu mano. Pero es que era inevitable, el olor de tu sangre estaba en toda la casa, era tan… agradable.

Hundió la cara en sus manos.

»Y no sólo fue esa vez, también probé tu sangre cuando me besaste. Casi pensé que me iba a enloquecer, temblabas, estabas nerviosa y cada suspiro que dabas llevaba el olor de tu sangre. Nunca había tenido que enfrentarme a la tentación de esa manera, así que me aproveché y busqué una manera de llegar a esa exquisita sangre que manaba de tus labios. Todo parecía ayudarme; tú, ahí tan cerca y disponible. No sabes cuánto quise arrancarte los labios, en ese segundo deseé poder tomarte. Deseé poder vanagloriarme con tu vida. Te había robado el corazón, estabas enamorada de mí y hubiera podido inducirte una ilusión, hubiera podido hipnotizarte y llevarte a mi cuarto para poder deleitarme con cada gota de tu sangre.

»Pero me obligué a no hacerlo, te solté y huí como un cobarde. Debiste pensar que estaba loco al verme tan enojado, ¿pero cómo no me iba a enojar? Había roto la promesa que me había hecho a mi mismo de no ponerte en peligro, y dejo tontamente que te acercaras demasiado.

Guardó silencio, ensimismado en su confesión.

Lo escuché atentamente, me alivió saber el motivo de su extraño comportamiento.

—Te amo Helena, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, por eso quiero que te vayas.

Puse mi mano sobre su hombro; él mantuvo la cara entre sus manos.

— ¿Corro peligro estando a tu lado? ¿Hay posibilidad de que llegues a…?—no me atreví a terminar la pregunta.

—No— negó con vehemencia— Soy incapaz de hacerte daño, eres lo más importante para mí. Pero no confío; se que te amo, se que te necesito, pero no confío en el animal que hay dentro de mí.

Destapó su cara, estaba contraída en un rictus de dolor.

—También te necesito David— susurré— no puedo dejarte, eres la única persona con la que quiero estar.

—Este es mi mundo, mi dolor. Helena, debes volver al mundo normal, de donde no debiste huir.

No soporté más. Me dolía hablar de despedidas, no iba a irme después de tantas revelaciones. Lo abracé por la espalda, él se quedó rígido; pero poco a poco fue relajando la postura.

—Te amo David, no quiero irme.

Suspiró, desasió mi presa alrededor de su espalda. Se puso de pie.

Me quedé sentada en la cama mirándolo.

—Te amo— susurré de nuevo.

—esto no es normal, tu eres muy joven dulce mía, y yo soy muy viejo.

Le sostuve la mirada, decidida a no rendirme.

— ¿Qué me interesa lo viejo que eres?— musité—, eso es una pequeñez, realmente no me interesa.

David se veía muy atribulado, como si se debatiera. Se me inflamaron las ganas de confortarlo, de decirle… No. De demostrarle que realmente lo quería.

—Pero tú tienes catorce años y yo… yo…— calló un momento, frunciendo los labios en evidente descontento—. Tengo cien años.

Me sentí un poco cohibida, él me miraba con una intensidad incómoda; como si pudiera ver cada diminuto movimiento de los músculos de mi cara.

—V-a-y-a— dije al no saber que responder.

Él tenía un aspecto atemporal, si. Podía imaginarlo de levita asistiendo al teatro o a una fiesta, como las épocas de antaño. Fue y seguiría siendo el sempiterno adolescente que tenía al frente.

Se quedó tan quieto que tenía aspecto de estatua.

—No seas tonto David—. Dije mientras hacia un gesto vago con la mano.

Mis palabras rompieron el embrujo que le impedía moverse. Se veía claramente asombrado, tenía las cejas arqueadas y los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Tonto?— Sacudió la cabeza, contrariado— ¿Acaso no vez la diferencia tan abismal que hay?

No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme. Ya no había nada en este mundo que me hiciera huir de él.

Mi risa lo irritó, a pesar de eso su expresión todavía se mantenía perfecta.

—Pues que importa, ¿te importa a ti?

Me lanzó una mirada apreciativa.

—No— susurró.

Nos quedamos callados un rato.

Miré por la ventana, el cielo era de un azul oscuro; había perdido la noción del tiempo, después de tantos lapsos de inconsciencia que había tenido.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado después de que me desmayé? Pensé. ¿Faltará mucho para el amanecer?

No deseaba que se acabara la noche.

David estaba sentado en el asiento que había debajo de la ventana, parecía muy absorto mirando la luna.

Con cuidado, me puse de pie y sin hacer ruido fui a su lado. Lo abracé por la espalda, me sentí muy feliz al hundir mi cara en su cuello.

—Te amo— musité.

Suspiró.

—Me amas, si. Pero ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿De tu familia? ¿De tus amigos? ¿De la ciudad? ¿Del… mundo humano?

—Buscas excusas, ¿no me quieres a tu lado?

Lo abracé con más fuerza, era como asirse a una roca.

—No es eso— negó. Aunque no pudiera verle la cara sabía que se había enojado.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

—No quiero que desperdicies tu vida conmigo.

Bufé.

—No me parece que estoy desperdiciando mi vida.

—Pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte—dijo compungido—. Pierdes muchas cosas por estar conmigo.

Resoplé. ¿Qué podía decirle para convencerlo?

Con un movimiento deliberadamente lento rocé con mis labios la piel de su cuello. Amaba a esa criatura, ya no había forma de echarme para atrás.

Él suspiró, luego se estremeció ante mi caricia.

— ¿Te molesta?—le pregunté tímidamente.

—No— musitó con voz ronca.

Era la primera vez que yo era tan osada, jamás me había atrevido a tocarlo. Pero esta noche sentía que las barreras que lo mantenían lejos de mi se había roto, no había ya secretos.

—No me interesa lo que pase, estaré contigo.

Para mi sorpresa, él se rió. Pude escuchar su suave risa venir desde el fondo de su pecho.

—Te comportas como una niña pequeña, y eso es lo que eres.

Hice un sonido de protesta.

—Sabes que es verdad, dulce mía— suspiró, con suma facilidad deshizo la presa de mis brazos—. Pero no temas— dijo mientras se ponía de pie— si quieres quedarte aquí, podrás hacerlo.

Le sonreí, él también lo hizo; pero con cierto pesar.

Se encaminó a la puerta, por una escalera, puesto que estábamos en el ático.

— ¿A dónde vas?— pregunté.

Se volvió hacia mí.

—Ya va a amanecer—murmuró.

Fruncí el ceño. Me volteé para mirar por la ventana, todavía estaba oscuro. El cielo era de un color azul profundo.

—No parece. Pero yo _se_ que es así.

— ¿Vas a dormir?— me atreví a conjeturar.

No dijo nada.

— ¿Volverás?

Su mirada adquirió una deliciosa intensidad. Sus labios se contrajeron formando una sonrisa dulce y seductora.

—_Claro_, _volveré._


	16. Chapter 16

Los orígenes de David, como fue que nació después de mil años de ausencia, disfruten

Después de que se fue me quedé dormida. Al día siguiente, desperté pasado el medio día. La herida en mi cuello estaba cerrada, pero todavía se notaba. Esa era la prueba de que todo lo que había pasado era verdad.

Tendí la cama, me maravillé con la suavidad del edredón de plumas. Abrí la ventana, dejé que la luz blanquecina del sol bañara la habitación de David. Miré con atención la habitación, se veía tan normal. Me permití mirar sus cosas, en la cómoda encontré su ropa; la mayoría era negra. En el último cajón encontré unos viejos trajes de frac, estaban perfectamente conservados, pero olían a humedad.

Era increíble pensar que él tuviera cien años, se veía tan normal.

Me senté en el borde de la cama. ¿Qué clase de jugarreta me había jugado el destino? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer el amor de alguien tan dulce? La providencia me había sonreído, si no me hubiera internado en el bosque jamás hubiera podido sentirme feliz.

¿Y ahora que haría? ¿Y mis padres? No podía imaginarme de vuelta a mi casa después de haber conocido a David. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta al preocuparlos?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde mi huída, podrían ser días o meses. ¿Sería capaz de volver a casa?

El día se me hizo eterno, intenté mantenerme ocupada pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en _él_. Tenía millones de preguntas que hacerle. Quería abrazarlo, realmente deseaba tenerlo cerca; me sentía muy sola en esa casa sin él.

Barajé mis teorías todo el día. Si él realmente tenía cien años ¿sería entonces su familia la que vivió aquí? ¿Y que había hecho sólo en todos esos años? ¿Quién lo habría creado? Habría de existir alguien antes de él ¿no?

Salí de la casa, me quedé en el claro del bosque que delimitaba a la casa. El aire estaba cargado de olor a tierra y eucalipto, traté de relajarme, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, odiaba sentir esa ansiedad, pero era inevitable.

El crepúsculo, fue el más hermoso que había visto. El sol despedía unos destellos rojizos que se perdían en el perenne cielo violeta. La temperatura iba descendiendo a medida que la noche se tragaba al día.

Caminé a los alrededores de la casa, intentado tranquilizarme. Miraba en todas direcciones, buscando.

De repente, David hizo su entrada.

Era obvio que no era humano, nadie podía aparecer de la nada de esa manera. Apareció tan intempestivamente que sentí que se me iba a salir el corazón.

Pero el miedo se desvaneció.

Me acerqué a él, sentí sus nudillos rozar mi mejilla; cerré los ojos.

—Buenas noches— me limité a contestar.

Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Buenas noches— contestó.

Abrí mis ojos y busqué su rostro.

Sus ojos verdes eran cálidos y realmente dulces, sonreía ampliamente; cosa que era un tanto extraña, puesto que dejaba al descubierto sus colmillos. Era una visión extraña, pero no le restaba hermosura.

— ¿Tus colmillos…? ¿Siempre están…? ¿O… es…?

Él abrió los ojos, asustado.

—No, no te…. No tengo _hambre_—su voz se quebró—, es sólo que siempre están ahí, no es algo que yo pueda esconder.

Le sonreí.

—No importa— dije.

El viento jugueteaba con su cabello castaño, cogí un mechón de cabello y se lo acomodé detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Podemos entrar?— le pedí.

—Oh lo siento— se disculpó.

Sin esfuerzo, me asió por la cintura y me levantó.

—Jamás me cansaré de cargarte en mis brazos— murmuró.

—es hora que te ahogues en un mar de preguntas, ¡me lo debes!

Escuché su risa resonar en su pecho. Suspiré, me sentía bien ahora que lo tenía al lado.

— ¿Ya estás más cándido hoy?—Le pregunté mientras él me dejaba en el sofá.

Él no descompuso su expresión. No dijo nada, simplemente sonrió.

Se sentó a mi lado y empezó a acariciarme el rostro. Cerré los ojos, sus dedos eran tan suaves; era como si tuviera puestos unos guantes de satén.

— ¿Qué es lo que te causa curiosidad, dulce querida?

Sentí que sus labios rozaban mi mejilla, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no desconcentrarme, intenté organizar mis ideas.

— ¿No tienes nada que preguntar?— sus labios recorrían la hondonada de debajo de mi oreja.

Me aparté, no podía pensar en nada coherente mientras él me acariciaba.

Él me miró con ojos grandes y heridos.

— ¿Te molesta?— preguntó compungido.

—No— dije de inmediato, ya podía pensar con claridad— pero no entiendo que te ha pasado, ayer estabas tan lejano… no lo entiendo.

Él suspiró.

—Lo consulté con la almohada —dijo con un tono extraño— estoy cansado de privarme de las cosas que me gustan, no quiero estar sólo. Te has vuelto muy importante para mí, no soporto la idea de no volverte a ver.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Pero hay algo que me preocupa…

Lo interrumpí tapando sus labios con los míos.

Suspiró de nuevo, mientras sus manos me sostenían el rostro para mantenerme firme contra él. Me derretí en sus brazos, mientras ponía mis manos en su nuca. Sus labios se sentían diferentes, eran dulces, si. Pero, había otra cosa; algo más fuerte, más apasionado, más vehemente. Un escalofrío de placer me recorrió la espalda, él no me había besado con tanta profundidad, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Lentamente me recosté en el sofá, él siguió mi movimiento. No se como hizo, pero giró de modo que yo quedara encima de él.

Cuando pensé que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, él me apartó con suavidad.

—Te quiero— musité sin aliento.

Él parecía más tranquilo que yo.

Me acarició el cabello, mientras yo me recostaba en su pecho. Intenté calmarme un poco, puesto que mi corazón todavía latía con furia.

—Todavía no me estoy ahogando en preguntas—. Dijo rompiendo el breve mutismo.

Mi corazón ya había adquirido su ritmo normal.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Le pregunté, sabía que las preguntas que deseaba hacerle no eran muy pertinentes que digamos— Es decir… ¿No te parece inoportuno?

— Quiero compartir lo que soy contigo—murmuró—, a menos de que tengas miedo.

—No, no tengo miedo—dije de inmediato.

Rápidamente le lancé mi primera pregunta:

— ¿De verdad duermes?

Él me miró de manera apreciativa, como si le hubiera tomado por sorpresa mi pregunta.

—Yo no le llamaría a eso dormir— respondió algo distante—, tal vez se parece más a un estado de coma.

— ¿Pero si lo haces de día?

—Si— se limitó a decir.

— ¿Y puedes soñar?

—No lo creo— musitó.

— ¿Y Quien te creó? Hubo algo antes que tú ¿no?

— ¿_Algo_?—se rió, me sentí abochornada— Tienes razón. Si, Hubo algo antes que yo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de…?

Se mostró impresionado, luego su rostro se endureció; era evidente que la pregunta no era de su agrado.

Él se incorporó, parecía pensativo.

—Ven— Exclamó al fin después de un largo silencio. Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano— debes ir a la cama.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago, sabía que era difícil para él, aunque no sabía hasta que punto podría ser impertinente esa pregunta en particular para un vampiro. Sin quejarme, cogí su mano y lo seguí escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación.

Al entrar, él se paro frente al estante donde estaban las muñecas —el que yo había tapado con una sábana blanca—. No le dije nada, simplemente me senté en el borde de la cama. Me sentí culpable, yo era la causante de su turbación.

— ¿Sabes? Yo…— murmuró mientras acariciaba la sábana con sus pálidos y largos dedos.

Me obligué a mantenerme callada, no quería hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

—…Siempre pensé que cuando viera hacia el pasado, no sentiría dolor—su voz desbordaba melancolía, una que yo jamás alcanzaría a comprender— tal vez lo hice para protegerme; un intento fútil, vano.

—David… yo no quería… no era mi intención…

—No es tu culpa— dijo son volverse a verme— es sólo que… has dado en mi punto frágil.

Sentí un espasmo de dolor.

—Fue hace cien años pero lo recuerdo y me duele como si hubiera sido ayer—. Parecía hablando para si mismo— Creo que esa esto hace parte de la condena, los recuerdos y en especial el dolor, se vuelven heridas profundas que nunca cierran.

Podía sentir su dolor, pero no lo entendía. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Se odiaba tanto por haberse convertido en _eso_? Cuando pensaba que ya habíamos pasado los puntos críticos, aparecía otro.

Al fin se dio vuelta, me sonrió; aunque la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

— ¿puedo quedarme esta noche en tu cama?

Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de no parecer desesperada, deseaba con todo mi corazón estar con él toda la noche. Me quité los zapatos y me metí debajo de la frazada.

David con su desconcertante velocidad, estuvo a mi lado en cuestión de segundos. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me acercó a él.

— Tengo miedo…— musitó, por su tono de voz deduje que era un pensamiento que le era incómodo revelarme.

—perdóname por haberte hecho sentir mal, no era mi intención.

Rió suavemente.

—No es tu culpa querida— hundió la cara en mi cuello— no es tu culpa que yo sea un viejo tan quisquilloso. Si es tu deseo saber, te lo diré.

No sé como hizo, pero me volteó. Me miró fijamente, y sentí como mi cerebro se vaciaba, como si no pudiera pensar en nada.

—Cierra los ojos— dijo en un tono de voz suave e hipnótica— y duerme.

No entendí nada, pero aunque traté de mantenerme consciente; no pude luchar contra el letargo que me invadía…

—Helena.

Alguien me llamaba, abrí los ojos.

—Hola— musitó David.

Me ayudó a incorporarme, me sentí algo confusa. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, estaba en el primer piso. La mansión se veía… diferente. La madera del piso brillaba lustrosa, como si estuviera recién puesta, los candelabros brillaban con todo su esplendor. Las barandas de la escalera estaban perfectamente bruñidas, no tenían el polvo incrustado como solía verse.

— ¿Qué…?

Una dama en uniforme negro con un delantal blanco salió de la cocina y cruzó por donde estábamos, llevaba una bandeja de plata para la sala de estar. No pareció notar que estábamos allí.

—No te preocupes— me dijo David— ella no nos ve.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—le pregunté en un susurro, algo cohibida.

—Estos son mis recuerdos— dijo lentamente— esta fue la noche en que _cambié_.

Esto debía ser obra de sus poderes de vampiro.

Me guió hacia la sala de estar, de allí provenía el crepitar del fuego. Caminó con naturalidad, pero yo tenía miedo de que nos vieran.

Quedé boquiabierta al entrar.

Había una mujer vestida a la vieja usanza, de rasgos delicados y piel sonrosada. Tenía los mismos ojos de David, sólo que un poco más claros. Tenía una niña en el regazo, la niña parecía una muñequita tal vez no superaría los seis o siete años, su cabello era rojo al igual que el de la mujer, se movía siguiendo el movimiento de su cabeza. Ambas se reían alegremente.

En el sillón, había un hombre, tenía pómulos y barbilla fuerte; llevaba patillas en un estilo arcaico. Tenía ojos oscuros y cabello castaño. Estaba leyendo un periódico con gesto absorto.

— ¿Ella es tu madre?— musité.

—Si— se limitó a decir.

En su rostro no había expresión alguna, estaba sereno.

Y sentado en el sofá, estaba él. Era extraño, era una versión exactamente igual, sólo que de piel sonrosada y levita, tenía el cabello pulcramente peinado al medio lado. Leía con atención un libro de carátula negra.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no nos ven?— le pregunté en voz baja.

—Son mis recuerdos, ellos no nos ven.

Hablaban en Inglés, pero yo entendía lo que decían.

—Pronto acabara el invierno en Londres— dijo el hombre, su voz era más grave que la de David—Debemos volver.

El David del pasado levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre con repentina atención.

—Pero yo no deseo irme— dijo, su voz era de alguna manera diferente; era el mismo tono de voz, pero era menos profunda… Tal vez más humana.

—sabes que debes iniciar tus estudios, hijo mío— dijo la mujer— deseo verte convertido en todo un abogado.

—Sabes que ese no es mi deseo, madre— contestó David— deseo quedarme en este país, y estudiar el cosmos.

El hombre cerró el periódico con un ademán brusco.

—esas son ideas absurdas, ya lo hemos discutido—. Declaró el hombre—. Irás a la universidad de Warwick, eso ya está decidido.

La niña los miraba con atención, parecía un poco triste. El reloj de pie que había en la sala dio las nueve en punto.

—Rose— dijo la mujer— debes ir a dormir.

La niña torció el gesto y se puso de pie.

— ¿Me puedes arropar tu David?—dijo la niña.

David se puso de pie, sonrió abiertamente y tomó de la mano a la niña.

Se encaminaron hacia la escalera, el David de ahora los siguió. Subí las escaleras con él, todavía asía mi mano.

— ¿Cosmos? No sabía que te gustaban las estrellas—. Le dije sin subir mucho la voz.

—Así era—murmuró.

Entramos a la habitación de la niña, era la habitación donde yo dormía. Las muñecas estaban en la repisa, perfectamente arregladas; la luz de la lámpara se reflejaba en sus ojos de vidrio, era escalofriante.

La niña se acostó en el lecho adoselado, el David del pasado la arropó.

— ¿De verdad piensas quedarte?— preguntó la niña.

—Eso es lo que más deseo—musitó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla—, no quiero volver a Londres.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho hermanito— dijo mientras bostezaba.

Yo también querida, yo también.

Luego dimos un salto, aparecimos de repente en la sala.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunté.

Él se puso un dedo sobre los labios y me indicó que pusiera atención.

Los padres de David y él estaban en medio de una acalorada discusión. Pero era difícil comprender lo que decían, como estábamos en los recuerdos de David de esa noche, parecía que él se había cerrado, como si no estuviera escuchando lo que le decían.

Frunció el ceño, como si tratara de recordar algo.

—No recuerdo bien lo que me dijeron— dijo — supongo que estaba tan encaprichado con mi idea que ni me inmuté.

— ¿Y qué fue de ellos? ¿Se fueron a Londres?

Suspiró.

—No— negó lacónicamente.

Sus recuerdos estaban llenos de ira, confusión. Todo pasó como borrones frente a mí, me empecé a marear, pensé que me vomitaría.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Fue una discusión muy larga— dijo con voz fría— no recuerdo muy bien que pasó.

Nos quedamos allí inmóviles como fantasmas, mientras los borrones iban perdiendo velocidad.

De repente todo se detuvo, la mujer estaba llorando, el hombre estaba de pie con la cara congestionada por la ira; Y David yacía en el suelo, arrodillado mirando con odio a su padre, mientras le brotaba sangre de la nariz.

—Mi padre me golpeó, fue la primera y única vez que lo hizo.

Lo miré, y luego a la imagen de él en sus recuerdos. Eran el mismo, pero de alguna manera, diferentes. Era una situación muy extraña, me sentí increíblemente mal, era mi culpa que él estuviera recordado su pasado; quería detenerlo, pero luchaba contra una vocecita en mi interior que pedía ver hasta el final.

—Aquí es cuando todo se va al traste— dijo David con parsimonia, rompiendo el hilo de mis cavilaciones.

Observé con atención la escena.

Todos habían tratado de mostrar compostura, ya que había entrado a la casa una mujer. Hablaba con una voz clara y cristalina, era rubia, ojos azul mar y su tez era muy pálida. Era difícil adivinar su edad, parecía mujer, pero también tenía aires de jovencita; su aspecto era atemporal.

—Me he perdido en bosque— dijo la mujer mientras se quitaba el abrigo color borgoña que traía, se lo dio a la dama del servicio.

La mujer miraba con mucha atención a David, como si sólo él estuviera presente en la habitación.

—No debes preocuparte— dijo el hombre— te doy la bienvenida en mi casa, soy William Merick— hizo una reverencia, luego con un gesto muy educado, señaló a los demás— ella es mi esposa Claire y mi hijo, David.

—Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Constance— les dedicó otra reverencia—. Me siento alagada— dijo— pero no deseo incomodarlos con mi presencia, sólo deseo que me permitan su teléfono.

A pesar de que acababan de estar en una riña, todos mantenían una postura normal; excepto David, a leguas se notaba que intentaba mantener a raya su ira.

—debes quedarte, mañana en la mañana iremos a la cuidad ¿es allá a donde deseas ir?— preguntó William desbordando caballerosidad.

Sonrió, pero parecía que sólo le sonreía a David.

—si allí, gracias por su amabilidad, me quedaré aquí, ustedes parecen ser personas realmente encantadoras.

Esa última frase quedó flotando en el aire, luego, tras un remolino de sombras, todo cambió. Ya no estábamos en el recibidor, estábamos en lo que parecía ser la habitación de David.

—Si tan sólo mi padre hubiera sentido el peligro que representaba esa dama— dijo mientras se observaba a si mismo dormir— nada de lo que vas a ver hubiera pasado.

— ¿Entonces— dije— esa mujer era un…?

—Sí, un _vampiro_— apostilló.

Iba a preguntarle algo, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta.

Era Constace, llevaba puesto un camisón tan blanco como su piel. Se acercó lentamente al lecho donde estaba David. Me corrí, pero ella me traspasó como si yo fuera un fantasma. Contemplé asombrada como se acomodaba encima de él, poniendo las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera.

— ¿Pero…?

—Shh— musitó David.

Constance desabrochó la camisa de David, con sus ágiles dedos. Soltó un suspiró al ver su torso desnudo. Se acercó a su oído y susurró:

—Despierta cariño.

Ella era muy descarada, le hacía caricias muy osadas. Sabía que era estúpido sentirme así, pero tenía celos; tenía ganas de cachetear a esa…

David asió mi mano con más fuerza.

Constance logró despertar al David humano. Éste la miró con los ojos bien abiertos; claramente sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haces?— dijo en voz baja.

Ella rozó su pecho con sus labios. Me pregunté si David era capaz de ver el humo que salía por mis oídos.

—Eres un muchacho hermoso— dijo en un suave murmullo— deseo tenerte.

Noté como el rubor se deslizaba por sus mejillas, clara evidencia de que era humano.

—Pero no te conozco, eres una extraña— musitó, aunque no sonaba muy convencido.

— ¿Importa acaso?— respondió ella mientras acariciaba su vientre—. Jamás vi a un muchacho como tú, sería una pena dejarte en las garras de la vejez.

—Pero…

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso, largo y apasionado.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón.

— ¿No me deseas acaso?—dijo al soltarlo— ¿no soy atractiva para ti?

—No. Es decir, si… esto yo…

—Shh— dijo ella mientras le ponía un dedo sobre los labios— eres humano, es obvio que te sientes atraído por lo carnal. Pero lo que te ofrezco es algo mil veces mejor, dulce David, algo que sólo yo puedo darte.

»Nos podemos quedar aquí—su voz era hipnótica, cadenciosa. Estaba usando sus poderes sobre él—, como deseas, y ver las estrellas; seremos eternos, como ellas. No tendrás que ver más a tus padres, ellos no te obligaran a ser algo que no quieres. Y me tendrás a mí, seré tu madre, tu amante.

Y como ya se sabía, él aceptó. Ella se abalanzó sobre él, y lo mordió.

Él soltó un sonido gutural, y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Ella fue la que me inició en esto— dijo el David vampiro— fue un capricho, si no hubiera tenido esta apariencia, hubiera terminado… mal.

Observé con atención al David de ahora, a _mi_ David. Parecía un tanto contrito.

— ¿Ella escuchó toda la discusión?— le pregunté.

—eso creo, supongo que éramos su objetivo. Pero no esperó encontrarse con alguien como yo—. La inflexión de su voz hizo parecer como si creyera que era una maldición ser hermoso.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando a Constance en medio de su festín. Su víctima tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera en éxtasis.

— ¿Recuerdas como se sintió?— le pregunté, inconscientemente me llevé una mano al cuello.

Recordaba perfectamente como me había sentido la vez que él me había mordido: aletargada, sin voluntad propia.

—No lo recuerdo, sólo recuerdo como paso, más no que sentí. Supongo que lo reprimí.

Después de un rato, ella se detuvo y se abrió una herida en el seno e instó a David a beber su sangre. Era como si lo estuviera amamantando, ya que él bebía como desesperado, como un bebe a quién le habían arrebatado a su madre por mucho tiempo.

—Eres mío, por siempre mío— musitó Constance mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Ella lo apartó.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó él con voz ronca— deseo beber más, tengo sed, tengo sed.

Ella lo tomó en brazos y le palmeó la espalda.

—Calma ángel mío, pronto podrás beber más.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué tengo tanta sed?— dijo con desesperación—. Agua, agua ¡denme agua!

Ella se rió, con una risa fría y desalmada.

—No seas ridículo, el agua no calmara tu sed, jamás lo hará.

—Dame agua—insistió—, y algo de comer, tengo hambre.

—Muchacho idiota— dijo ella entre risas— para ser tan hermoso eres un cabeza dura. —Retomó la compostura— Ahora ya no hay diferencia entre comer y beber, ahora son lo mismo, tu sed y tu hambre son lo mismo. Y tu apetencia es de sangre cariño, eres un bebedor de sangre.

Escuché de nuevo esa risa fría y metálica, luego todo se deshizo ante mis ojos.

De nuevo estaba en el presente, estaba en la cama, una ligera capa de sudor cubría mi frente. Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón atronar en mis oídos. Parecía que no nos hubiéramos movido ni un centímetro.

— ¿David? — lo llamé.

Él se movió a mi lado, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—No quería ver de nuevo lo que pasó— musitó, con voz trémula— no quería verlos morir.

— ¿Acaso tú…?

—Fue ella— me acercó más hacía él— ella los mató, a mis padres, a Rose, a todos los que encontró. —Trató de disimular su dolor, pero su voz tembló un poco— Y me los ofreció, dijo que no había sangre más dulce que la de tu familia; hubiera hecho lo que ella me pedía si no hubiera sido porque me sentí asqueado. En vez de eso, mi primera cena fue la yegua de mi padre, no me sentí realmente satisfecho; pero bastó para calmar mi dolor.

»Y la recuerdo, diciéndome que era un cobarde, que esa cara bonita no me servía para nada. Yo le dije que era monstruo y que no deseaba verla, ella se enojó y se fue de allí. No tuvo la delicadeza de advertirme nada, no me advirtió sobre el fuego o sobre el sol, simplemente me dejó aquí, solo.

»Me obligué a quedarme aquí, lejos de los humanos, porque sabía que ya no pertenecía a su mundo y además porque tenía miedo de lo que mi sed podría hacer. Era mucho más fácil llevarlo si no olía sangre humana, me alimenté de animales aunque nunca me quitaban completamente el apetito. Y antes de que amaneciera me escondía, y dormía hasta la noche siguiente.

—Pero ya no estás sólo— dije, con la vana esperanza de calmar su dolor.

Sentí su exhalación deslizarse por mi cabello, por mi nuca.

—Mi Helena, ¿fue el mismo destino que guió a Constance hasta mí, el que te trajo aquí?

Me apretó más contra él, sentí su duro pecho en mi espalda. Un escalofrío me recorrió, pero no era por lo gélido de su persona, era… otra cosa.

Nos quedamos así, toda la noche. En varias ocasiones intenté hablarle, pero guardé silencio, no quería arruinar el momento. Aunque recién tenía la impresión de sus recuerdos, en varias ocasiones vi las imágenes en mi cabeza. No me atrevía a conjeturar como Constance había matado a la familia de David, ni traté de imaginarme a David bebiendo de una yegua.

Traté de dormir, pero no pude, temía que al despertar no lo vería. Pero él seguía ahí, apretando mi mano.

Esa noche, me di cuenta que mis problemas palidecían a lado de los de él. Por lo menos yo sabía que mis padres estaban vivos, buscándome. Pero él, estaba sólo, esclavo de su propia sed. Sentí compasión por él, y el deseo de estar a su lado se intensificó. Sabía que él era inmortal, que nada le hacía daño —excepto, como él había insinuado, el sol y el fuego— pero quería compartir lo que quedara de mi vida con él.

¿Acaso estaba siendo egoísta?

—Helena— su suave voz se confundió con los sonidos de la noche— debo irme, pronto va a amanecer.

—pero David…

—Querida, yo volveré—me atajó—; como lo hice ayer.

Me volteó, quedamos frente a frente.

Había algo en sus ojos, eran profundos, llenos de dolor.

—Dame un beso— pidió— uno que calme mi agonía y me ayude a dormir.

Con suavidad me acerqué a él, presioné mis labios contra los suyos y lo envolví con mis brazos.

Me devolvió el beso, con una apremiante necesidad.

Me apartó un poco, sólo para poder mirarme.

—Dame algo de sangre cariño—me pidió con desesperación—, comparte un poco de tu vida conmigo.

Quedé estupefacta al escuchar su petición.

—Por favor, tengo _hambre_.

Estaba usando todo el poder de su mirada sobre mí; parecía un niño hambriento, rogándole a su madre. ¿Cómo podría negarme si él no se había ido a alimentar por mi culpa? Aún así, me era un tanto incómodo acceder.

Él notó mi indecisión.

—Por favor— suplicó— por favor, no será mucho.

Le hice una muda aprobación. Él estaba tan agradecido, que casi sonrió. Se acercó a mi cuello.

Y sus colmillos penetraron mi piel.


End file.
